Linkage
by BlueKnight-X2
Summary: A big wave that causes a certain boy change his life for good, now he defend his the people including family and friends as powerhouse hero Linkage! (Rated T)
1. Chapter 1

**Today my birthday and giving you all the First Marvel Project; _Linkage_ **

**Here's this version, this gonna type of Marvel style and Lincoln is first hero up on the list.**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Origin**_

"Oh man...I can't wait!"

In a small room that is a closet, we see a kid that look preteen, with white skin, white hair with a turf, and brown eyes. Wearing an orange collar shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers with red lines. He seems stare at the fourth wall.

"Hi guys, Lincoln Loud here! And today, is a class field trip to new company calling it T.P Corps. That place has some cool high-tech stuff, but mostly is the students wanted see some gift shop...that, and I want to see new project that helps the city power."

"Lincoln! Time you to go!" spoke feminine voice

"Coming mom!" Lincoln shout

Lincoln came out his room sees his ten sisters doing their routine in the weekend. Lori in her phone, probably talking to her boyfriend of course. Leni seem pull out a dress from her room and looking at it. Luna playing her star guitar, Luan doing her comedy with her puppet Mr. Coconut. Lynn kicking her soccer ball up in the air, Lucy writing her poems in a paper. Lola and Lana seem racing each other by using the car and poke-go stick. Lisa seem running to her room with boiling green breaker, as Lily crawling around naked.

Lincoln only smiled at the scene. _'Same stuff in the loud house.'_

"Lincoln, you ready?!"

Lincoln runs downstairs after running through many his sisters' fun. He made it downstairs, sees his mother Rita putting on a jacket.

"Mom...I'm ready to go!" Lincoln said

Rita stopped him. "Why you're not wearing your jacket, it's cold and about to storm."

"What? Come on mom, it's not that bad." Lincoln shrugs.

Rita simply open the door, sees outside is dark cloud and wind. One big breeze got in the house, makes Lincoln chill.

"Okay, you got me mom, but my clothes are in the washer, remember? I got no warm clothes to wear right now." Lincoln said

Rita smiled at him. "Don't worry sweetie, they got some clothes just for you and they wanted you to try it out."

Lincoln his make eyes wided. "Mom, you don't dare-"

"GIRLS, DRESS HIM UP!" Rita called out

Lincoln slowly turn his head to the upstairs, sees his sisters looking at him creepy as they're holding shopping bags. "NOOO!"

Lincoln tried to run out, but the girls charge at him as tackled the poor boy. Created a dust cloud, as they stop to see Lincoln wear a red long cloak, black shirt, khaki pants, and white shoes.

"Too...Riding Hood." the girls said in unison

The girls change Lincoln again as created dust cloud, stop see Lincoln wear a heavily orange winter sweater, white pants, and white shoes.

"I can't breathe in here and it's itchy!" Lincoln muffled

"Too...Winter Style." the girls said in union

After another dust cloud, Lincoln now wears blue goggles, wearing an orange jumpsuit with blue sandal boots.

"Ugh, that jumpsuit has got to go!" Lola cries out.

Another dust cloud happens again, this time Lincoln wears an overly large orange coat with a blue toboggan, blue gloves and winter boots.

"I don't think he'll move around in that." Luna points out.

Another dust again, Lincoln now wear a black fitness sleeve shirt, gray pants, brown boots.

"Not a winter type...Lynn." Lori said with a glare.

"What? I think it's cool in summer." Lynn said

They do a dust cloud again, this time Lincoln wear an orange sleeveless hoodie jacket, extra pocket pants, and blue shoes.

"It's a little 'revealing', hahaha! Get it?!" Luan laughed while the others groan.

"Alright enough!" Lincoln shout as the girls look at him. "How about this...maybe I try on something in the bags and let me decide what to wear...okay?"

The girls look each other, all of them nodded in agreement...so Lincoln grabbed the bags and head to the kitchen to change. The girls and Rita waited for Lincoln to come out, it has been fifteen minutes.

"Lincoln!" Rita called out

"I'm coming!"

They see Lincoln come out of the door, he now wears a black fitness shirt, orange sleeveless hoodie jacket, white pants with black belt, blue wrist gloves and boots with blue goggles.

"So... how do I look?" Lincoln asked

"Actually bro, not that bad." Lana comment

"Yeah, really suits you in your color." Luna points out

"Now let's get to that company, you girls behaved." Rita said

Lincoln and the parents say goodbye to the sisters while sneaky looking at the audience. "I also put my regular clothes underneath if people laugh at what I'm wearing." They go to Vanzilla, as the rain begin.

* * *

**_T.P Corp_**

It's raining hard as it gets a little windy and including thundering outside, Lincoln came out of Vanzilla who parked in front of a type of futuristic power plant.

"Sorry we made you late sweety!" Rita shout

"It's alright, Vanzilla need to be in the shop." Lincoln said who put on his hood.

"Enjoy your time in the new factory. We're gonna pick you up after our job is finish!" Lynn Sr shout as he begins to drove off.

Lincoln runs inside, right before he got bump into a man in a suit. This man has white skin, seem has purple eyes, and sharp black hair. He almost in his thirties, having a black business suit with black shoes.

"Boy, watch where you are going!" The man said angrily

"Sorry, I just trying to get to my classmate-" Lincoln replied

"Whatever, they already inside and better getting in because it's starting to shoot lightning." the man said as be pull his black umbrella.

Lincoln sees him walked off getting little irritated. _'Geez, talk about a buzz kill.'_ Lincoln stands up, one step felt a small plastic sound. "What the?"

Lincoln look down sees an I.D card with the man's face on it as well the T.P symbol, he picks it up and reads it. "Johnson "John" Tetherby...Tetherby? It must be his son or grandson."

Lincoln look back and sees a black limo drove off, the boy think about how will John know it's gone and might come back. "I need to get inside; I am getting wet."

Lincoln goes inside of the power plant, sees the whole place really advanced. Until he spots a big painting of Lord Tenerby at the center. "Of course, an owner rich man be seen in here. Now where's the class at?"

Lincoln seem walking around until he found a glass double door, with a white metal line with red lights. Lincoln tried to open seem to be lock, until the door turns green beginning to open on its own, as spoken.

"Welcome Mr. Tetherby."

Lincoln pulls out the card. "Guess this is the key to unlock the doors."

* * *

"Alright class here we are."

The class of Mrs. Johnson is sitting on chairs while a man in lab cloak. All of them sees through the rectangular window; a bunch of yellow suited people testing on some colorful meteor that the tubes draining down to the ground.

"Hello children, as you can sees through the window a strange meteor full humongous energy. We are gonna release it today, the other news people are gonna come over to ask questions. You kids be asking questions about it or the lab."

"Where do the meteor come from?"

"Answer is from space, come from far away that giving us mystery about our universe."

"Um, where the tubes go when take away the energy?"

"Down below, in a metallic lab can contain the meteor's energy, one lab assistant can work on it. She is a top one of the power plant workers."

* * *

"I'm so lost!"

Lincoln seem walking in hall that full of chambers that's full of multiple colorful energy. He sees how big the capsule is, like it's really big, so he decided to take a closer look at it.

"Wow, if this is finish...the whole town doesn't need any normal energy anymore-what the?" Lincoln said sees another chamber but it's empty. "Looks like this one doesn't work."

* * *

Outside, the storm is getting heavy of the lightning strikes until a certain strike of lightning hits the powerplant that makes the place blackout.

* * *

The whole place flashes of red light make of Mrs. Johnson's class scare. The scientist pulls out his phone and called someone.

"What's going here?"

"A lightning strike here and power went out, we gotta get this power back or the chambers will cause reaction!"

"WHAT?!"

* * *

Lincoln sees the whole place begin to begin to crumble apart, and above all the chambers begin to cracks...this start get Lincoln terrified, he backing up until he falls in the empty chamber as closing in on him.

"Uh...somebody...anybody..." Lincoln said, sees the whole chambers explode. "HELP!"

BOOM!

"Everyone gets down!"

Mrs. Johnson's class get down on the floor as everyone in the lab exit. Good thing the room is stable for in case of any accidents happen...like this. The whole window flashes of multiple colors.

* * *

The plant erupts a wave of multicolor blasts, which explodes throughout the whole town of Royal Woods. The civilians take cover from the blast while some aren't so lucky.

"AAAAHHH!" cry out one man who gets incinerated by the blast.

"NOOOOO!" A woman cries out while being sent to an exploding car, killing her on impact.

The multicolor beams hit certain people as they start to glow and fall out. The explosion caused a deep impact in the town, but only half of the populaces were affected.

* * *

But Lincoln, was taking the most...he is letting out a most bloody scream, he feelings his body overload with energy. Even his hair became more sharper like spikes, and became orange, the eyes became emerald green. Even the clothes begin to disappear on him. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

_5 hour later..._

"Ooooh my head...where am I?"

Lincoln has awakened from his slumber; it seems like he's sleeping in a metallic sleeping capsule. He's still weak like his body is full of pain, he sees his image of the glass...his body seem...normal.

"What the? That blast should have-" Lincoln said stop by a voice.

_"Here live on Royal Woods News!"_

Lincoln turn his head, a television shows the news, a man reads the paper. As shows the image of the T.P Corps that full of smoke.

_"T.P Corps having suddenly causes a major problem of lightning strike that caused the town several damage as well as extreme lawyers threatening to sue due to the many deaths. Mulligan, how's your end?"_

_"It's fine here,"_ spoke Katherine Mulligan, a tanned skin, brown haired woman with black eyes and wears a yellow suit and skirt with black heels. _"It seems the children from Royal Woods elementary school are safe and some of scientists survived. The parents drove to the factory to get their children, unfortunately there's one missing and the family..."_

_"WHERE'S MY BABY BOY!"_

Lincoln can hear that voice alright; the voice is his mother Rita and other voices of his sisters even his father's.

_"Where's Lincoln Loud!"_ Lori shout angrily

_"What happened to Linky?!"_ Leni shout with tears in her eyes.

_"Where my little bro, please tell me you people are keep him safe, he has to be safe!"_ Luna shout having a major breakdown.

_"Please, he's our only brother!" _Luan cries tighten her fists.

_"Where is he!?"_ Lynn scream almost leaking tears.

_"I know he's here; I sense his present!"_ Lucy shout

_"We want our brother back!"_ Lola and Lana shout in union.

_"If you fools give back my sibling, I will sue you all and bankrupt this powerplant!"_ Lisa responds

_"Please, we need to see our child!"_ Lynn Sr shout

_"Look we're sorry, but we don't know for sure that your son was here... We didn't install cameras or security yet cause this powerplant was brand-ARGH!"_ the scientist said got choked by Rita resulted from the family to take action to get her.

Rita was angry and spoken. _"WHAT KIND OF POWERPLANT DON'T HAVE ANY SECURITY AND CAMERAS IN THE FRONT! MY SON WAS IN THERE AND YOU PEOPLE BETTER GET HIM OUT OR SO HELP ME I GONNA PUT MY-"_

_"Whoa, we don't need language in the channel...family show people, we tune in after the commercial."_

Lincoln lifted his hands even if it hurts a little, he knocks on the glass. "Hello...hello?"

Suddenly the glass door opens, the boy sees the ceiling. So, Lincoln bring his whole body out of the capsule, even feels a little pain.

"What are you doing, dear?!"

"He's awakened dad!"

Lincoln got pick up by a lady; she has white skin, blue eyes with black glasses, and brown hair. Wear a blue button up, black skirt that reaches her knees, and black short heels, also having a white lab cloak.

"Are you alright?" she asked hugged Lincoln tight.

Lincoln blushes of the hugged, cause his head on the lady's two big pillows. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine just my body's a little sore."

"Well that's good my boy."

Lincoln sees a white man that has cone white hair with a white beard that almost like certain man in the holiday, wears a white lab coat with a blue sweater, beige pants, and black shoes. "I knew my chamber built can heal you sharp!"

"Who are you two and where am I?" Lincoln asked, looking at the place.

"My name is Dr. Scan Atom and the women the one holding you is my daughter, Dr. Sarah Atom. You're still in T.P Corps until yesterday, we've found you in the chamber when the explosive was over." Scan said as he looks at the boy. "Why are you here in the chamber room?"

"I'm sorry, I just got lost in the plant...then I was trapped and boom!" Lincoln replied as hold his head. "What do you mean yesterday?"

Scan rubbed his head. "You've been asleep in the chamber, I built this fast...I put you in so you can heal up, you've healed really fast."

"Man, my family's probably worried sick about me right about now." Lincoln said in little panicked. "Can someone please drive me home?"

"Of course, your family is outside waiting for you." Dr. Atom states as he turns to his daughter "Sarah, care to escort this young man out of here?"

"Of course, dad." Sarah replied as she held her hand to Lincoln. "Come on, let's get you to your family."

"Uh about that..." Lincoln said as feeling little pain. "My body might be healing but I'm still sore."

Sarah still smiled. "Don't worry, I'm gonna carry you."

* * *

Outside, we see the Loud Family still in the parking lot even the people are gone. They won't go home until the people find Lincoln or they be closed.

"Grrrr...why are they taking it so long!" Lola shout getting sleepy.

"It's not so hard find a kid with white hair!" Lori shout force to stay awake.

"It's almost closing time...my baby probably will-" Rita said

"Wait Look!" Lynn shout pointed to the entrance.

It was Sarah, who carried Lincoln on her back and well he was sleeping right about now. The family is happy as they came out and charge at her which she shocked to see.

_'How a family having ten girls and one boy!?'_ Sarah thought

The girls get Lincoln, but the mother got Lincoln as her and the sisters and the father hugged Lincoln tight like waking him up.

"Thank you for finding our boy!" Lynn Sr said

"Your welcome, your son's body is sore from the explosion. All there is now is to let him rest, and he'll be back on his feet." Sarah replied

"Thank you, ma'am." Rita said as she looks at her.

Lincoln look at her. "Thank you, Sarah, and tell Mr. Scan thanks for the heals."

Sarah look at him. "You welcome Lincoln, get plenty of rest because you'll be needing it."

Lincoln nodded. "Yes ma'am."

* * *

_**Loud House. **_

Not that simple...

Luna and Luan wrapped Lincoln up like mummy, as well the twins putting extra sheets on his bed to make him comfortable. Lynn pounded the pillow to make it soft while Lucy reads Lincoln some creepy book. Lisa almost uses her machine to help him knows what's wrong in his body, but Rita stops her. Leni almost bring a soup to Lincoln; Lori help her puts the soup on the desk make sure she didn't spill on Lincoln.

The parents dragged their daughters out of the room, they look at them in disapproval.

"Girls, I know you're trying to help...but your brother just needs some resting." Lynn Sr

"B-But dad..." Lori said stop by Rita.

"No buts, I know you girls are worried about Lincoln. But the boy needs to sleep, you girls just keeping him awake. Are you understand?" Rita question

"Yes..." The girls said in union

"Good, now go watch some TV cause your brother needs a little peace and quiet." Lynn Sr said put his finger on his lips.

The girls nodded as walking down the stairs, Rita open little bit of Lincoln's bedroom. She heard snoring from her little boy making her smile, she closes the door.

* * *

Two days later, at the Royal Woods, there is a man who's breathing heavily.

Ever since that wave, he got hit by it. He didn't die like the others, but he was glowing.

Glowing a blue-ish green around him.

"What's happening to me?" he asks himself. One moment he was exiting out a restaurant eating calamari. Then since the wave hit, he's been feeling a bit...slimy.

The most noticeable features on this man, he has extra limbs. But they're not considered human arms or legs.

"Ah...AHHHHH!" man scream as he's getting extra eyes.

* * *

Lincoln waking up from his sleep, he felt a little good...his body's getting better, he's got help from sisters sometimes. He got out of his bed and sees the mirror.

"Something tells me that-" Lincoln said stops by his eyes flashes out blue light. "Strange."

Lincoln goes down the stairs, seeing his parents shocked to see son walking. Rita came to him as putting him on the couch making confused.

"Lincoln, I told you to call me if you want to come down." Rita said

"Mom, I told you I fine-" Lincoln said stop by what happened.

He sees his sisters and father placing cereal, milk, apple, on the table. As well Leni place a blanket on Lincoln's lap.

"All of the nutrition breakfast of today." Lisa said as the others nodded.

_'Just rolled with it, Lincoln.'_ Lincoln thought himself and spoke. "Thanks guys."

"Anytime son, now we'll be on the way." Lynn Sr said as other grabbing their coats.

"Where are you guys going?" Lincoln asked

"To the City Hall, that Lord Teherby almost got you killed for using that so-called rock for energy. I'm gonna give him a piece of my _mind._" Rita said last one makes them worried

"Oh, I'll just-" Lincoln said stop by them.

"NO!" All of them _shout_ in union

"No way bro, you still in pai from that blast! We don't want you to get hurt!" Lynn said

Rita hugged her son; Lincoln feel her shaking. "Sweetie please, we don't want to lose you."

"Okay, okay... I won't come, I'm just gonna watch it on the news." Lincoln said

Lynn Sr rubbed Lincoln's head. "That's my boy, we're gonna buy you something when we get back."

Lincoln sees them leaving, he sighs as lay back on the couch. "Man, things get complicated sometimes."

* * *

_**Unknown... **_

A man who's having over four tentacles that two on each side. The man has four yellow eyes on his head, he was scared in some place that is complete darkness.

"Where am I?" he asked in fear.

"A place that we can talk."

The octo man sees a person with crimson eyes, we don't see his whole attire do of being in the darkness.

"Who are you?" Octo man asked

"A man who is invested just like you, I'm here to help with your problem...you see this man?"

Octo man sees an old man with a red suit. "That's Lord Teherby, owner of T.P Corps."

"Yes and..." Octo Man question

"He's the reason of the cause of the Big Wave that causes everyone's problems. And I want your help to take him down, and here's something I can help."

Octo Man sees a box slide to his feet, he's opens it and widen his eyes even make a sinister smile. "I'm gonna make that old rich man wish he never been born."

* * *

_**City Hall**_

City Hall, we see lots of people that is almost full-size parade. The Loud family are at front, they and everyone in town make sure of what Teherby gonna said they'll get him a mouth full.

"Hey there, my dearly beloved Royal Woods civilians," Teherby spoke, as he earns boos which he did not like, but didn't show. "I've called in this conference not because my PR advisor told me to, but to say that I'm sorry that my company has caused this wave of catastrophe thanks to the meteor's energy, which resulted in many accidents-"

"More like deaths, you fat sack of money bags!"

"Why I never- no, keep calm Teherby." he said to himself "Now, I know that there has been some...unfortunate victims that fell over the Royal Woods. But hey, at least the rest of ya aren't dead, right?"

"My cousin's dead because of you, he's like a brother to me! I hate you, you little midget greedy punk!"

"Anyway!" Teherby response keeping his calm. "I'm gonna pay all the damages in the city and the funerals of any who got killed-"

"TEHERBY!"

Everyone sees a car flying in the air, as the old man takes cover. The car hits the stand, breaking it apart resulted people to screaming as either running away or hiding. They see a man who having purple squid legs that he's walking with, wearing a yellow helmet, purple suit with black gloves and boots.

"Who are you?" Teherby asked in fear.

"I'm Octo Man, I got turned into this because of your dang energy! You are going to Pay!" Octo Man shout in anger.

* * *

_**Loud House**_

Lincoln shocked to see a villain attacking, his family is there! They can get hurt or Worst..."Oh man, what I do?! what can I do?!"

Lincoln then flashes back two days ago of Dr. Scan Atom tell him right before he left the place.

_Flashback_

_"Wait what?"_

_Scan opens up a screen of black image body Lincoln that having some strange energy inside. "It seems that meteor energy mix in your DNA, getting whole mystery energy in your whole body."_

_Lincoln shocked of this. "You mean I am having some superpowers?"_

_Scan chuckles. "I'm afraid I do not know, only way to know you need to unlock it. Like tap in your power or summon or whatever you young ones say these days."_

_Flashback ends_

Lincoln looks at his hands, seeing them glowing red energy.

"If I focus on the energy, I might be able to go and save everyone there." Lincoln said as he closes his eyes. "Focus, focus..."

Suddenly, a goldish ring appears around his waist, as it splits apart up and down to change Lincoln. His current clothes are gone but has new clothes. A black sleeveless vest hoodie, orange fitness shirt, white belt and black pants, gray gloves and boots with matches gray goggles. They look like the clothes he wore before the blast.

He opens his eyes, seeing his new appearance. "Whoa, I look so cool!"

Lincoln sees the mirror and shocked of his appearance, his hair is orange as getting spikes on his turf even his cone hair, including his eyes is green. "My hair coming out anime style...cool!"

Lincoln look sees the four pets Charles, Cliff, Geo, and Hops. They all see what happened to Lincoln, all their jaws drop. "Don't tell no one alright guys?"

Lincoln try think of how to get there, something pops up in his head. "I wonder, please I got this power..." Lincoln contrasting as he begins to float. "Yes, I can fly! Awesome-Whoa!"

Lincoln lose control as flying all over, leaving orange trail behind, he sees an open window. "Hold on guys...here I..."

Lincoln flies out of the window, sending in fast speed. "COME!"

* * *

_**City Hall**_

"GET DOWN!"

Bunch of police cars was surrounded City Hall, a crash from few police cars. Octo Man standing in front of the stairs holding Teherby in the air with death glare.

"You will pay for your sins, little fat sack!" Octo Man shout

Tenerby got angry. "I'm one of the most powerful and rich man in this city. Don't you dare talk to me like that you-"

Octo Man glare at him as throw up to the firing cars, as spoke. "I'm gonna make sure you burn alive; my ink is not any other...is similar to gasoline!"

Octo Man squirt out his ink to the cars, which causes a huge explosion. Far end of the place, we see the loud family getting in Vanzilla.

"Let's get out of here." Lynn Sr said start the van but won't start. "Nonononono!"

"Sweetie, please don't tell me the engine won't work!" Rita replied in fear.

Lana sees fire coming toward them, realized their gasoline pipe is leaking. "Guys..."

The family sees what's Lana's sight, the family start to scare out. The fire coming all around them, they are letting out a scream for the very last time. "HEEEEELLLLPPPP!"

_***BOOM***_

The Loud Family hear the explosive, they think it's their end...but they did not feel any burnings or explosive, everyone hearing Luna voice.

"Whoa look!"

Everyone open their eyes and realized they are moving, almost to the end of City Hall. They look back shocked to see a flying kid (Lincoln) pushing their van.

"Wow, you people must be the loudest family ever, good thing I got here on time!" Lincoln said as pushing them in parked.

"Thank you for saving us!" Leni shout happily.

"W-Who are you?" Lucy asked liking the black hoodie.

"Just a kid who's gonna save the day." Lincoln said as putting a two-fingers salute. "Gotta jet!"

Lincoln flies toward Octo Man as stop in midair crossing his arms and giving him a glare. "Hey Ink Face, do you have to cause tantrum to the city?"

Octo Man gets angry. "It's Octo Man to you boy, why you interfering?! This fat rich man turns us into freaks!"

"You not just hurting him, you also in danger the people! Look around you!" Lincoln shout

"I'm the only one doing this right brat, stay...outta...my...WAY!" Octo Man shout

Octo Man throw his squid arm toward Lincoln who simply dodge his attack. As keep the boy keep dodging the squid man until he gets hit, sending him to the ground.

_'He's stronger than he looks.'_ Lincoln thought rubbed his head.

Lincoln sees a car falling toward him, the boy used both his hands to boost himself to the sky. The car exploded as Lincoln flew away just in time, as he. Lincoln dive down and deliver a punch on Octo Man who block it with his squid arm. Lincoln dodges his attacks, as goes up to avoid him, Lincoln sees Teherby getting stuck in a fire as waving his arms while glaring at the boy.

"Hurry up and saved me!" Teherby shout angrily

"Sometimes being a hero is kind of weak." Lincoln muttered as he flew down.

Lincoln grabbed Teherby by the jacket and flew up and soaring to the sky. Lincoln felt Teherby moving all over, making Lincoln losing himself.

"Would you stop moving, I'm trying to sav-" Lincoln said

"Let me go, put me down!" Teherby shout angrily

"You sure?"

"Let me go right now you little freak!"

Lincoln only shrugged. "If you say so."

Lincoln drop Teherby, the old man screaming out his life while his eyes was close. Until he heard 'Ahem', Teherby open his eyes and sees two policemen look at him deadpan until sees Lincoln flew off.

"How dare he do that to me!" Teherby shout stands up.

"Well you say let you go." Male policemen respond

"Just get me outta here." Teherby replied

Octo Man sees Teherby leaving inside the police car. "My perfect vengeance...is gone." he is getting a dead raging glaring at Lincoln. "You little punk... YOU'VE RUINED EVERYTHING!"

Lincoln sees Octo Man sending out his squid arms at Lincoln, who simply dodge them. Until the villain had it enough, Octo Man lifted up a... fuel truck. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

"Make sure you'll be gone, boy!" Octo Man shout throw the tank at Lincoln.

Lincoln got scare as putting his hands up to defend himself, unaware the boy just releases red beams from the palms of his hands. The beams slicing the fuel tank in half, one of them falls down on the ground while another still flying until its hits the ground.

Lincoln sees the red energy coming out of hands. "I got energy beams...cool."

Suddenly Lincoln got himself tangled up in a squid arms as seeing Octo Man, he's tried to struggle to break free, but his grip is too strong.

"I got you now boy!" Octo Man shout as squeeze Lincoln tight.

"Okay, you asked for it!" Lincoln replied in a glare.

Lincoln hands begin to glow deep red as burning the arms into blackness, Octo Man screaming in deep pain.

"AAHHHH!" Octo Man scream sees his squid arms falls to the ground all burnt and limp. "My arms! Y-You burnt my arms!"

"Don't worry, it can heal back. In meantime...he's all yours guys!" Lincoln called out

Octo Man gets surrounded by loads of cops, pointed their guns at him as he stands down. Lincoln sees one female goes to him, as he knows her since his mom gets lots of trouble, Officer Schoffner.

"Thanks for the help kid." Schoffner said

"No probs." Lincoln said realizes his family going to be home soon. "Sorry, I got something to do...Gotta jet!"

"Wait-" Schoffner said interrupt by Lincoln burst to the sky in high speed. "We were wonder what your name is?"

Schoffner sees two signs fall in front of her which she started by it. She sees the signs is broken the only shows part of it.

"...'Lin'...'kage'...?"

* * *

Lincoln is seen flying in midair, really got to enjoy the sky until he sees his house even sees his family pushing the van while Lola doing some wave like a parade float. So, Lincoln goes to the same window he got out.

Lincoln transform back into his pajamas, as he is sitting on the couch as turn to the four pets. "Guys I need some help."

The pets go to Lincoln as sit down next to him well Charles sits on his lap. The boy turns on the cartoon show, as the door came open sees his family.

"Hey guys, how's the City Hall?" Lincoln asked pretending to be normal.

"It was crazy bro, there's some bad squid man attacking the place with octopus arms." Luna said

"We almost got blown up, but a flying hero save us!" Lana shout in exciting.

"Well whoever he is, he made the right thing of stopping him." Rita said makes Lincoln happy.

"Really, I think it's time check the news." Lincoln replied as turn on the news channel. The whole family sitting on the couch as some are on the ground.

_"Katherine Mulligan here in City Hall and seem Trival Gabal also known as the Octo Man has been arrested for attacking the place and Lord Teherby."_

"Wish that man be arrested as well." Rita said as others nodded.

_"And as surprising to be, it seems to be a flying boy came out nowhere and stopping Octo Man."_

"He's, like, the best guy ever!" Leni shout as other shush her to watch the show. "Oops, I, totes, sorry."

_"It seems Officer Schoffner knows the kid's name."_

Lincoln shocked about this. _'What?!'_

_"You really know the kid's name Officer Schoffner?"_

_"No, but I see two signs fall down near me, so it means the kid leaves his name to know about him. The sign says 'Lin' and other say 'Kage', so put them together...Linkage."_

Lincoln sigh out of relief._ 'That relief about exposing and the name. Would call myself of Ace Blast for the honor of Ace Savvy, but Linkage...not bad.'_

_"Oh what, I heard of Lord Teherby in police station and wanted to say to everyone."_

_"__Hello, I'll just say I don't normally do those things...even that so called hero. That might be saving us but one thing for sure he just doing for something to get, I won't let get any penny for my money. Who those who got infected by the meteor's energy called them Metax, as show of locking them up. So, I sale that power plant to two people for something that none of my business. That's all for now, good day!"_

"Geez...talk about bad choice of words." Lincoln said getting some chuckled from his family

_"Well...that's surprising, anyway...that's all we got watchers, and the hero kid Linkage...if you watching this, we're glad you came and save us all."_

_'I got people eyes of seeing me of a hero.' _Lincoln thought as a question. _'How am I supposed to use my powers? I don't know where to start.'_

The front door was knocking, Lynn Sr got up and answer it. He turns to the family mostly Lincoln.

"Son, there's two people wanted to see you. One woman and old man as they're dress in labcoats." Lynn Sr said

Lincoln got up and walked to the door and see the people. "Mr. Scan, Sarah. How'd you guys know I live here?"

"A place that title of Loud House isn't that hard to find." Sarah said

Lincoln scratch his head. "Oh right, well this is my family-"

"EHHHHH!"

Lincoln stumbled in his balance; he sees his little sister Lisa hugged Scan's leg while having stars in her eyes. Everyone in the family surprise of the young genius act this way, she always a normal person one...now she's like a fangirl.

"IT'S YOU, I CAN'T BELIEVE I AM MEETING THE FAMOUS SCAN ATOMS." Lisa shout in excitement.

"Lisa, you know him?" Lincoln asked in confused.

"KNOW HIM, HE'S ONE OF THE BEST GENIUSES IN THE WORLD! HE'S BUILT AN ENERGY MACHINE FOR A CITY TO GET POWER! HE HELPED A VILLAGE TO GET CLEAN WATER! HE'S A GENIUS WHO HELPS EVERYONE!" LISA scream

Everyone gets sweat drop of sees Lisa who getting pull from Sarah like a little girl who wanted something. Sarah manage got Lisa off her father and giving the small genius to her mother.

"Well." Scan said as getting his throat clear. "I wanted to talk to Lincoln."

"Lincoln? Why you wanna speak with him?" Lori asked in confused.

"Well we wanna go see each students from the elementary school that has sort of explain...the building got blown up by half a tank truck." Sarah said

The family was shocked of elementary school got blown up, the most shocked is Lincoln cause he's the one who blasted the truck.

"Y-You mean-" Lincoln said start to tear.

"Nonono!" Sarah replied tried to say something reasonable. "I mean the people are safe, the school had shut down because of the Big Wave. So, everyone is safe! We just wanna know the kids in the trip have got effected from the Big Wave."

"Oh, thank you above." Lincoln said in relieve

"Can we talk to Lincoln alone, as you all please?" Scan asked

The family nodded as they go inside while Lisa muttered 'Lucky'. Lincoln and Atoms goes to their car to chat.

"Let me guess...you guys know huh?" Lincoln question with a smirk.

"Yeah, we saw you in those clothes changes when a ring appears on your waist. We're proud of you my boy for stopping that villain Octo Man." Scan said

"Thanks, but still..." Lincoln said look up in the sky. "I got the feeling that he's not the only one and me, there's lots of Metaxs out there that either might gonna cause crime or be hiding in fear."

"We thought of too, so we got this idea of helping you Lincoln." Sarah said as Lincoln look at her. "You know that power plant that causes everything, we bought it so we gonna rebuilt it so we can help the Metaxs even lived there since it'll be part of our new home. And securely helping train your powers."

Scan looks at Lincoln. "Lincoln, what you are seriously doing, being a superhero is not always fun and games. You can seriously get hurt or might be in critical damage."

Lincoln look at them and spoken. "You saw what I did in City Hall, I saved my family from death. I may get hurt, but I'll still keep going to fight. I know it's dangerous, but still gonna keep going into danger to defend my city who use those powers for wrong."

Scan smiled at him. "Wise choice...Linkage."

Lincoln look at evening sun. "Royal Woods, you got a new guardian to you protect." He shows his eyes turn green bright with static, as he smiles.

* * *

In dark room, lots of flat screens all over at the center is a man in cloak sees the latest news.

_"The sign says 'Lin' and other say 'Kage', so put them together...Linkage."_

"Linkage, the boy might save that old man, but I will get him to have what's is mine and the kid...will whatever power he has. Soon, my plans will achieve and I will be the true Metax of them all!"

* * *

**And that's the beginning of the hero Linkage, and more to come. Let put in some details of the story. Linkage is a Metax, the only Metax that got hit by The Big Wave first and getting the most energy of them all. **

**Metax-A people with unknown energy from the meteor, no one knows what the power they think. Some are deadly, great, or yet powerful.**

**Linkages Powers:**

**Flight-I see the show Lincoln mostly a flying type so I give him hyper speed in the sky. **

**Sense-Like hero tried to find the enemy, so his eyes improve as flashes out blue if a Metax close by or a attack coming to him. **

**Beam-****The beam is link to made of Lincoln's emotions, if he gets angry or deadly serious the beams gets powerful and hotter.**

**The Atoms: I wanted Lincoln ti have mentors of helping him guide to be a true kind hero, they help him as a friend even like a son. **

**[Those wanted see Sarah Atoms art, go to Jump Zone Deviant Art]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's another chapter, and trust me some action will be similar to certain shows XD**

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Comic Disaster**_

"This is it!"

Lincoln jump on his bed, while wearing his same Ace Savvy clothes; red shirt with Ace symbol, red pants with the underpants outside, black boots. He also wears yellow wristbands and light blue towel cape.

"Hi guys, I'm going to the Comic Convention today! And meeting the author of Ace Savvy." Lincoln said as he lands on the floor. "Sadly, Clyde go on a summer trip this time, I make sure he gets an autograph by Bill Bucks."

Lincoln grabs the door until he gets suspicion look. "What a sec."

Lincoln's hand is glowing energy as he puts his ear on the wall as well as his hand, use as hearing through the walls. He hears all his sisters are outside, chatting each other.

"Oh, I know that twerp's gonna wear something ridiculous."

"Pretty sure that he wears his underwear outside."

"If he wears that, I'm gonna burst into laughter."

Lincoln steps from door as he glares at them. "Some sisters..." he looks at his window and smirk. "Well there's another way." Lincoln goes to his stand as moment a ring appears and spilt apart, turns Lincoln into Linkage. "Gotta love these powers."

Linkage flew out of his window and goes to the backyard; he turns to the house. "Like I'm gonna miss out-"

Suddenly Linkage back into Lincoln out of static sparks all over his. "Dang it."

Lincoln falls into a pile of mud, he dazes off at the moment, he likes his powers. But he keeps transform back due of not working in the pass week. He got up and realized his underwear and cape is muddy. "Just great."

Lincoln untie his cape and take off his underwear and put it in the trash can. He makes sure no one looking, he transforms back Linkage and took off flying.

* * *

_**Hallway**_

The sisters still waiting for their brother to come out of his room. They are getting a little impatient with this, as Lola gets angry.

"What's taking him so long?!" Lola question

Lynn goes to the bathroom. "Argh...I just go-huh?!"

Lynn opens the bathroom door, as water comes out of it like a river. The sisters saw this and gets angry, Lori stomp to Lincoln's door, and kick it open.

"Lincoln! You clog-" Lori shout realized Lincoln's not in his room. "He's not here!"

"How'd he got out, we've been waiting all this time." Luan said

"Maybe...he left already." Leni replied

"If he did and this is what he did, he's in a world of trouble." Lola said as she walks down the stairs.

Lucy who twirled her fingers. _'What am I'm gonna do?'_

* * *

_**Royal Woods' Convention Center**_

Linkage is seen flying midair while doing some loop de loop and a dive. "Whoo...this is gonna be awesome!"

Linkage suddenly got hit by a giant balloon of...Princess Pony. He looks down and realized it's the Comic Convention beneath him, he goes down and sees a lot of people dress up as their favorite superhero or villains of any kind.

"OMG it's him!"

Linkage look at the ground sees a boy about his age...wearing exactly same clothes as him.

"It's Linkage, he's here!"

Just like that, everyone other than females or males dress like him or not. Go to him as cheering for him ad trying to reach him out to catch him. This is really disturbing Linkage as he's trying to back away.

"Oh, uh hi...stay in school and do your homework!" Linkage shout as flew away.

Linkage sees a costume pile as he goes inside, as he transforms back into Lincoln. He got out and sees Linkages' fans searching for him.

"I see Linkage flying to the food stands!" Lincoln shout as sees them runs off. "Few, that was close, now time for some fun."

* * *

_**Techno Section**_

Inside the convention, we see a nerdy teen that has pale white, brown curly hair, and blue eyes with round glasses. Wearing a light white-collar shirt that shows his brown pants, and white shirt. Carries a lot of technology with him, as his phone got hit in the ground by a teenager.

"Geek!" the teen bully shouts, making everyone laugh as another pull down his pants.

The nerdy teen gets little angry as face turn angry. "Why do you always make fun me, Joni?!"

"Because I'm strong, you're weak, little nerdy boy Barrie."

"How dare you!" Barrie shout face turn complete red.

Suddenly the machines around Barrie gets yellow energy around him, but Barrie walked away from him as that machines stop.

* * *

_**Comic Section**_

Lincoln seeing all the stands of authors, people who young or old getting their autograph. Lincoln see a big line of stand of Ace Savvy. He gets a big smile on his face.

'Ohohohoh man! I gonna meet him!' Lincoln thought

"Lincoln?"

Lincoln knows that voice, he turns around and surprise "Sarah?"

Yes, Sarah is there but she wears so different than usually. She wears a black fitness leotard with white symbol between her chest, and black thigh-high boots. She wears a scientist lab coat, also a black domino mask with goggles.

"What you doing here? And dress like that?" Lincoln asked

"You're not the only one who is a comic fan." Sarah said as wave her labcoat. "I'm Ms. Scientist, I got a great mind to making gadgets to fight evil."

"That's awesome." Lincoln replied look at himself. "I wanted to be Ace Savvy, but my cape and underpants is ruin."

"Well I think you're great even you don't have a complete set." Sarah states

"Thanks." Lincoln respond as his eyes shine blue for a sec. "Oh no, a Metax is nearby."

"Really?" Sarah asks worryingly, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I can sense one a mile away. Somewhere in the convention." Lincoln told her while looking around. With a lot of people in costumes at the convention, it's hard to tell which is which.

"Maybe we should split and look around." Sarah suggests, "If we see anyone that has signs of powers, we should notify each other."

"Got it." Lincoln replied, as Sarah hands him a comlink. "What's this?"

"A comlink earpiece. We'll notify each other if we see anyone strange in the convention." Sarah told him, "My dad told me to give you this in case you need help with coordinating your powers."

"Thanks, Sarah. I could use all the help I need." Lincoln comments.

"No problem, Link." Sarah replied, "Now, let's go look around for the Metax. Hopefully we don't try to provoke him or her."

"Got it." Lincoln replied as the two get separate to look around for the Metax.

* * *

_**Techno Section**_

"What do you mean it ran out?!"

Barrie is seen waiting for the long line to get a new phone, but it's sold out as getting talk to an annoyed worker.

"I told you geek, it's sold out, the last phone went to that guy." The worker said pointing at the last buyer.

"He's talking about me."

Barrie sees Joni the bully, waving his new phone at Barrie who tried to get it but Joni push him to the ground making his other stuff broken down.

"My stuff!" Barrie shout trying to get all his machines.

"Aw looks like you gonna need to get new ones...in the next century!" Joni laugh as he and goons laugh while walking away.

Barrie starts to get so angry at them, while other machines getting yellow lines like a virus. "THAT IS ITTT!"

All the machines begun to go to Barrie as they're building him like a huge robot machine while yellow lines all over.

"I gonna make you all delete!" Barrie shout in robotic voice. He zaps at Joni and his goons with an electric shock.

"AAAAHHHH!" Joni and his friends scream as Barrie holds them up and throws them out of the door.

Everyone started to run away from him, while at the corner is Sarah who saw the scene.

"Oh man." Sarah said as she uses her comlink. "Link, can you hear me?"

* * *

_**Movie Section**_

Lincoln is in the movies section, as he hears Sarah calling him as he presses his earpiece. "Yeah Sarah?"

"Trouble at the techno section."

Lincoln nodded as runs off. "I'm on my-" he suddenly got bump into someone. "Dad?"

"I knew I'd find you here!" Lynn Sr said to his son, "You're in big trouble, sneaking out while the toilet is clogged!"

"What clogged toilet?" Lincoln asks in confusion; he really has no time for this.

"Oh, don't play with me, Lincoln. You always put stuff in the toilet that ends up with a bad clogging! The liverwurst, the sweater your mom tries to make you wear, my CDs..."

"Okay, I'll admit those are true, but I didn't clog the toilet this time, I swear!" Lincoln told him.

"Then why'd you sneak out of the house?" Lynn Sr asked.

"Well I-" Lincoln gets his hand grabbed by his father, taking him out of the convention. _'Great, just when I was gonna stop trouble, I get in trouble!'_

* * *

_**Techno Section**_

"Linkage? Linkage come in?" Sarah asks in her earpiece. "Where is he?"

"Where's who?"

Sarah jumped, turns around and saw Barrie in his robot form. He's wearing a white cube helmet with yellow eyes and mouthpiece. He wears a bulky white armor with black shoulder pads, black gauntlets, yellow tron lines and stubby robotic legs. "Just now, you were saying someone named Linkage, right?"

"Um...no." Sarah lied as she stood in the corner.

"I recognize you somewhere...yes, you are the daughter of the famous scientist, Scan Atoms. You are Sarah Atoms!" the robotic Barrie states after analyzing her. "Oh my gosh, I can't believe that I'm meeting the daughter of the world-famous scientist!"

"Hehe, I'm flattered, thank you." Sarah replied nervously.

"And you must know Linkage if you were talking about him, I hear that he's somewhere in the convention! Or at the convention." Barrie rambles on and on while Sarah tries to look for a way to escape, but Barrie grabs her arm. "Hey, do you think if he'll show up if you call him here?"

"I-I don't know, honestly! He's kind of here and there, you know." Sarah said while rubbing the back of her head, though she activates a signal for Linkage on her earpiece while trying to escape from his metal grip.

"Well maybe he'll show up if I have a hostage." Barrie said as his robotic yellow lens turns red, his mechanical fingers wrapped around Sarah's waist, and swings her over his metal shoulder.

"Ah!" Sarah cry out, getting captured by the robotic menace, "Let me go, you creep!" she shouts, kicking her legs and hitting his back.

"I'll let go when I have some time with you." Barrie said with a creepy smile.

Sarah gets a panic look. "No! Please someone help me!"

* * *

_**Movie Section**_

Lincoln hears everything from his earpiece, Sarah is in trouble and he's dad is taking him out. He has to find a way to turn into Linkage and fast.

Lincoln tried to pull away from Lynn Sr. "Come on dad, you know I need to get my comic signed and I just wanted see-"

"You'll see him next-" Lynn Sr replied interrupt by a bump.

While Lynn Sr drags Lincoln away, he bumps into the large biker, accidentally spilling his drink on his Princess Pony shirt.

The biker gets angry. "That was a limited addition Princess Pony shirt that you spilled my drink on!"

Lynn Sr is getting nervous. "I-I'm sorry, I'm gonna pay for it."

"Oh, you'll pay by letting me punch your face!" Biker shouts, pounding his fists together.

Lynn Sr gets scare. "Run, Lincoln, Run!"

Both of them are separated, but the biker focus on Lynn Sr as he is chasing him. Lincoln sees a photobooth, he goes inside of it as flash of light inside. Linkage came out as flew up in the air, he sees his dad chased by the mad biker. So, Linkage flew to Lynn Sr and grabbed him by the arms and fly away.

"Hey, I know you, you the hero kid Linkage." Lynn Sr said in relieve. "Thank you for the save."

"No problem." Linkage replied as look at him. "Would you mind but, why is that biker mad at you?"

"I accidentally bumped into him as his soda spilled." Lynn Sr answered look down. "I came here to get my son."

Linkage gets a little glare. "And why's that?"

"Well, I came to get him after the toilet got clogged up back at home. I figured it was him so I went to find him, but he's not in the house so I checked the convention." Lynn Sr stated.

"So, you came to get your son out of an assumption for something he may or may not did at home?" Linkage asks him. "Are you sure it was him?"

"Well he does clog up the toilet with other stuff, and out of the daughters I have..." Lynn Sr explained as Linkage cuts him off.

"So out of all the kids you have in the house, you blamed the son as the most likely suspect. Was he even in the bathroom?" Linkage asks him as Lynn Sr tries to explain, but Linkage got a point, "Next time, get your facts straight to see if it's not just one child in your family that did a single thing." as Linkage flies off, leaving Lynn Sr to his thoughts.

* * *

_**Storage**_

Earlier, Barrie has placed Sarah in his captivity. Her labcoat fell after Barrie carries her to his corner with her arms and legs apart by the cuffs to a table. Surrounding them are mechanical robots made out of appliances as Barrie sits on a throne.

"Tell me how to get Linkage?" Barrie demands her, "In fact, do you know who he is? Cause that would be sweet."

"I'm not gonna give away Linkage's secret identity." Sarah said with her tongue sticks out.

"Fine! If you won't tell, my appliance will make you!" Barrie snaps his fingers, as mechanical arms sprout from the table around Sarah. She looks a little worried about this.

"W-W-What are those?" Sarah asks, as the arms starts poking at her, as they begin tickling her under her armpits, poking her stomach and squeeze her thighs, "Kahahahahaha nohohohoho!"

"You better tell me who Linkage is, or else it's worse!" Barrie told her.

"IhihihihI'll never tell!" Sarah giggled, as the mechanical hands starts squeezing around her ribs, legs, and one rips the soles off of her boots to tickle her feet. "Ahahahahahahaha!" she laughs, shifting her head and body

Barrie sees her busts shake, getting him to smile "Perhaps little more revealing."

Sarah gets scare, sees her boots getting stripped off showing her legs, and an arm about to grab her leotard. "No...NOOO!"

_BOOM!_

A wall exploded as Barrie looks away and saw Linkage coming in, with his hands glowing red.

"I'll say this...let her go or I send you outside." Linkage said in anger.

"Ah, so the great Linkage has come!" Barrie declares as he hovers towards Linkage, with a pen and pencil "Can I have your autograph?"

"Uh, yeah, I don't think you deserve it after putting these people in danger." Linkage points out to him.

"Well fine then!" Barrie shouts while breaking his pen and pencil, "Things never get in my way! I always get picked on and bullied, just because I'm a geek! Well no more! Barrie Nedly is tired of being second rate, for the world to know the terror of my name...!" Barrie's robotic body gets into detail with the armory. He now has a black viser in a white helmet with a red V-shaped antenna, having a blue body with white shoulder pads, blue gauntlets, black metal pants and white rocket boots. "For I am...Barrie 2.0!"

"Great." Linkage said, as he flew towards to save Sarah, but Barrie 2.0 uses his hand to create a force field around her, causing Linkage to get hit by the force field and gets launch towards a stand. "Hey!"

"It's between you and me, Linkage! Time for a battle between hero vs villain in order to save the damsel!" Barrie 2.0 declares as he sprouts large, black wings made of wires.

"I'm not a damsel in distress!" Sarah cry out, while still being tickled by the arms "Sahahahave me, Lihihihinkage!"

"I will!" Linkage respond as he went to send in a punch towards Barrie's armor, causing the geek to back away.

"Grr, robot minions, attack!" Barrie declares as his robot minions went to charge after Linkage.

Linkage getting surrounded by robot minions, as the kid begin to do a tornado kick while his feet is red energy. The robot minions getting blown up when they made contact with the kick.

Linkage see Barrie 2.0 dive toward him as the hero flew away as the villain made a crash landed.

Barrie 2.0 flew up in the air. "You got that move from a video game."

Linkage smiled at spoke. "Hey, I may be a hero but still having fun playing the consoles."

"Well how about you fight full robot!" Barrie shouts

Suddenly all the machines begun to transform into a monstrous robot with yellow eyes, one of the hands is a cannon.

The monster blasts its cannonballs at Linkage, who keeps dodging them. The area was clear, but he then saw someone trapped.

"Help! Someone get us out!"

Linkage saw the old man trapped under the table. Lincoln recognizes the old man, it was Bill Buck, the writer of Ace Savvy, and with him is a young girl in Linkage's age with brown hair tied to a ponytail, a red Ace Savvy shirt, yellow skirt, red socks and white shoes. He saw the robot monster aiming at its cannon at Bill and the girl he's protecting.

"Oh no, you don't!" Linkage flew in and defend Bill and the girl, as Linkage has his hands into forming a red ball, "Crimson...DRIVE!" he shouts as he went and blasts the robot through its cannon, and blasting the robot to pieces.

"My robot!" Barrie 2.0 shouts, as he glares at Linkage, "Wait, that move..."

"Yeah, saw it in an anime." Linkage states as he smirks at him.

Seeing how powerful Linkage is, there's no way Barrie could win against him. "Well, looks like you win this one," but then he sprout wires at Sarah, grabbing her by the waist as her cuffs remove her, but she gets dragged close around Barrie's arm, "But you won't get me without the damsel!"

"Again, not a damsel!" Sarah shouts as Barrie flew off the roof with Sarah, "LINKAGE!"

"Don't worry, I'll save you!" Linkage shouts as he looks at Bill Bucks and the girl "Are you alright, you two?"

"Yeah, Linkage, right?" Bill Bucks asks, "Go save that poor girl from that robo menace."

"And thank you for saving us!" the girl said to him, "My name is Renee, by the way, and go save that girl from that geek menace!"

"That's the plan!" Linkage agrees as he flew up to chase after Barrie 2.0 to rescue Sarah.

* * *

_**The Sky**_

Barrie flew up in the sky trying to escape the convention center with Sarah.

"Get off me!" Sarah struggles to break free.

"Oh you'll be free when-"

*Swoosh!*

"You'll what?"

Barrie 2.0 stopped as he sees Sarah not with him. He then saw Linkage in front of him, with his arms crosses and having a glare. While Sarah wrapped her arms around Linkage's neck and legs on stomach as on his back.

"H-How you are got to me that fast?!" Barrie questions in shock.

"I'm just fast that's all, now..." Linkage said as he put two fingers up with red sparks of energy. "Time to fall."

Linkage blasted small beam at Barrie's left wing as he starts falling down to the ground. "AAAAHHH!" he cries out while falling.

Linkage look at Sarah. "You alright Sarah? Sorry I took so long."

"I'm good, thanks." Sarah replied as they heard a loud thud.

The two look down, and saw the robot villain in pieces, but now he's back to Barrie Nedly, looking knocked out.

"Ooooh..." Barrie groans as Linkage flew down with Sarah, as Sarah brings out some special cuffs to cuff Barrie's wrists together.

"There, one Metax down. These inhibitor cuffs my dad made should contain him." Sarah said, seeing the police. "Good job, Linkage!"

"No problem." Linkage replied fly up in the sky. "Now excuse me...I got a comic to sign."

* * *

_**Loud House **_

"This is awesome!"

Linkage flying through the sky while having a comic sign by Bill Bucks. Even gets a newest comic before it on sale.

"This is the best day, I got the comics and I'll be home-" Linkage said realized he going too fast. "Oh mannnn!"

Linkage see his house just few away, he can't stop his movement so he starting to move to one of the windows. He got in Lynn and Lucy's room, as hits the wall of hits one of Lucy's vampire posters.

"Oh man that hurt." Linkage said rubbed his head.

Linkage got up and see his makes Lucy's poster drop, realize there's another poster; a girly Pony Princess poster.

_'I didn't know Lucy was into that stuff.' _Linkage thought as puts the poster back up to cover the other one.

"What was that, coming from the room."

Linkage panic as zoom out of the room to outside, the only place he goes is the attic. He flies up to the window, as open it up and landed to the floor while transform back into Lincoln.

"That was close." Lincoln said

Lincoln gets up, as he finds something on his foot. He looks and saw it was Lucy's gothic poetry book. "I guess I should give this to Lucy."

He steps on to the attic stairs, as he comes down with his comic book over Lucy's book.

Lincoln sees that the hallway is quiet, so his siblings must be in the living room. The bathroom door is open revealing to be Lucy holding a plastic bag with something inside.

"Lincoln, what are you doing here? I thought you went to the comic convention." Lucy asked, confused

"I did, I just went there early to take the bus." Lincoln replied as he gives her book. "Here Lucy, your poetry book."

"Oh um, thanks." Lucy replied, receiving her book. "So, you went to the convention without your homemade Ace Savvy costume?"

"Nope. It got messed up, so I just went in with my regular clothes." Lincoln answered.

"I heard that there was an attack at the convention by one of those Metax." Lucy stated, "They say that Linkage was there defeating some robot villain called Robo-Geek."

"Robo-Geek?" Lincoln asks, though she might've referred to Barrie Nedly who calls himself as Barrie 2.0, but it appears that social media decides to call him Robo-Geek. _'I think I'll just leave it there.'_ "Really? I didn't know Linkage was there. I left the convention after getting my comic signed by Bill Bucks."

"That's great." Lucy respond, as she looks down with the bag in her hand, containing the only evidence. "Hey Lincoln, I know that dad's on his way and he's probably gonna blame you-"

"Oh uh, I've met him at the con. We got separated when we were chased around by a biker." Lincoln mentions, though he wondered if what he told him as Linkage would give him to change his mind.

"Right, and I just want to let you know that...it was me that clogged the toilet." Lucy states while looking down, "I just came out after retrieving the evidence, just as I have to keep Lana away from finding it. But I don't want you to get into trouble either, but I don't want the others to figure out what was in the toilet-"

"Say no more, Lucy." Lincoln said, "I think I may have a solution for both our problems."

"Really, what is it?" Lucy question in confused.

"Dad's angry at who's the one clogging the toilet?" Lincoln asked as Lucy nodded. "Then let's take the blaming game."

* * *

_**Living Room**_

The girls doing their routine of fun, until they see Lincoln and Lucy coming down from the stairs.

"Hey girls, how's your day?" Lincoln asked with a smile.

"Pretty fine," Lori said while looking at her phone, but then realizes that Lincoln's there "Lincoln? Since when did you get here?"

"Yeah!/Where were you?/Dad's coming for you!" the rest of the girls ramble on towards Lincoln, who speaks over them.

"Hold up, hold up! I just came back after the convention. But, me and Lucy figured out who clogged the toilet!" Lincoln states.

"Wait, I thought Lana was fixing it?" Lola asked.

"I was, but I got distracted when I found this corn chip and fought Cliff over it." Lana states, as the girls were pretty grossed out.

Though unknown to Lana, that corn chip was secretly planted there by Lucy in order to retrieve the page of the book.

"Anyway," Lincoln continued "Me and Lucy did a little investigation, and this is what we've found!"

He held up the bag, the girls look shocked at what it is.

"Dude, what is that?!" Luna asked.

"This must be some kind of amorality." Lisa states.

"It looks shiny." Leni comments.

"I did "knot" want to see that." Luan joked.

"Is that a...?" Lynn Jr tries to make out what it is.

"Your father's tie." spoke Rita in deadpan as she came in the room.

And just in time, Lynn Sr shows up, "Hey fam, how's- oh, hey Lincoln. Looks like you did make it home."

"Yeah, and we found out this was clogged in the toilet." Lincoln said, showing his dad the bag containing his disco ball tie.

"My tie?! I was trying to look for it-" Lynn Sr said interrupt by his ear getting pull. "Ow!Ow! Rita honey?!"

"It's _your _tie that clogged the toilet, Senior!" Rita shout with a glare.

"Mom, he came to the convention center just to get me. I was just getting my Ace-Savvy comic book signed!" Lincoln said as other girls glare at their father.

"Lynn..." Rita said pull the ear. "What do you have to say?"

"Son, I'm sorry of think of you cause the toilet clogged." Lynn Sr apologize

"And..." Rita said pull the ear up.

"And I promise to buy you something in forgiveness." Lynn Sr replied

Rita begin to pull Lynn Sr to their bedroom. "Good, now you and I are gonna talk about your ties!"

"Come on sweety, I am saving them for special occasions." Lynn Sr replied as he yelps when being pulled by the ear.

Once they got in, the sisters begun to hugged Lincoln.

"Lincoln we're sorry for thinking you did it." Lori said

"Yeah, it's alright." Lincoln replied, "I don't blame you though, I do tend to have a bad habit at things."

"But the one thing you didn't do really counts for something." Luna states.

"If there's anything we can do to make up for it, it's on us." Lola said.

Lincoln thought about it, as he says "Well, actually I'm all up for excitement for one day. Maybe on a later time." he said as he walks back upstairs.

The girls nodded as they continue on with what they're doing. Lucy looks up to Lincoln, with a smile that her brother manages to keep her secret.

* * *

_**Scan's Lab **_

Meanwhile, Sarah had just got into her jeep driving home. She had retrieved her boots and use spares as she finds her labcoat. As she parked her car at her home, which is a complex house owned by her dad.

"Man, what a day." Sarah said to herself, as she gets out of the car. "Good thing a squad came to get Robo-Geek away."

She then got a notification buzz on her phone. She looks it up, seeing a new video is uploaded, titled _"Linkage vs Robo-Geek: Saves Girl from Robo-Menace."_

"Aw, looks like you've made it to the front page, Link." Sarah said with a smile, as she plays the video. As it plays, she realizes something "Hold on, did the video also captured-" She saw that she was tickled by the mechanical hands at the start of the video. "Noooooo..." she drowns out as she reads the comments.

"Linkage, kicks robobutt!"

"Go Linkage! Save Miss Scientist!"

"I wouldn't mind more videos of Miss Scientist like this."

Sarah's glasses were fogged, while she kneels with a cloud of depression, "I'm never getting out of the house after this."

* * *

**_SWAT Truck_**

Barrie is seen sitting inside a swat truck benc while having his cuffs while hearing the driver and officer.

"Wow, looks like Robo-Geek have beaten down that big robot." Driver said

"Yeah, like that super crimson drive technique. Bring me back to my young years of watching that show." Officer replied

"It's Barrie 2.0 to you morons, Barrie 2.0!" Barrie shout

"Not according to the news, Mr. Nedly." the Driver states as he and the officer laughs.

Barrie looks angry, he was supposed to be Barrie 2.0 known to the world, not Robo-Geek! _'You'll pay for this, Linkage! You and Sarah Atoms will know my wrath someday!'_

Suddenly, the swat car hit a bump on the road, causing Barrie to hit the roof. "Ooof! Ow."

* * *

**There's a villain that can control tech when he wanna it; **

**Barrie aka Robo-Geek: I trying make like a machine villain who treated so badly that wanted revenge. But people still he a complete nerd make a robotic geek.**

**Linkage Move:**

**The Crimson Drive: A certain techinque came from the best martial artist anime back in day of certain boy with a monkey tail. **

**So I wanna Linkage gets his moves from videogame and animation of he loves. **

**Scan's Lab: The lab not just a one place, more like a own land of Atoms either work and comfortable with situation.**

**So sign out in tomorrow of new chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's three, so...I just wanna update full week but I have lots work in my life. So anyway here we go!**

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Royal Splash**_

"Oh man...it's so hot!"

In the living room, we see our hero Lincoln relax on the bed while having an ice pack on his head. His sisters are at the kitchen, using the refrigerator to cool down.

"I know what you're thinking..." Lincoln said looking at the fourth wall. "Yes, it's a hot day, we steaming in here and we have no place to cool off. You think of us should be going swimming, well you see... In a family this big there's is no way of staying in one place. We got banned by chicken fights, putting vegetables in the pool, and Lily...*cough* did second in the pool." Lincoln think about it and snapped. "I got an idea."

* * *

_**Lake**_

At a lake, there lies a couple swimming together.

"Come on, Nikki! The water's fine!" shout a Latino teenage boy with blue hair, swimming by the lake.

"I'm coming, Jonesy, jeez." spoke the Asian teenage girl with violet hair, wearing a black short top and bikini bottoms. She jumps into the lake and starts swimming with her boyfriend. "Man, the water's cool here."

"See? I told you that spending out of town around here would be good." Jonesy states as he swims around, showing his red and black trunks.

"Yeah, well it is hot, even for Michigan." Nikki replied, as she looks at something glowing. "Hey, Jonesy."

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Does lakes often glow?" She asked as Jonesy saw where his girlfriend's pointing at.

A glowing spot appears to be bigger. The two teens look at each other, as Jonesy gulps "M-Maybe those rumors are true about this lake."

"Rumors? What do you mean, rumors?" Nikki asked.

"Well, I've heard about something from a bunch of hillbillies that this lake may be a spot for...gangsters to dump bodies in." Jonesy said nervously, while Nikki looks shocked.

"What!? You've brought me to a lake that could potentially be filled with bodies!?" Nikki rants, unknown to her that the water starts rising over her.

"Nikki..." Jonesy tries to point but his girlfriend keeps ranting.

"Of all the stupid stuff you've pulled, this takes the freakin' cake!" Nikki rants until she feels water droplets. She looks up and her eyes widen at what she saw.

"Heyyyy, what are you all staring at?" spoke the man with a human head, with blue smooth hair, a scar under his chin, gray skin, and blue eyes. His head appears human, but his whole body is made of water, but takes the form of a suit.

The couple look at him in few seconds and begin to scream in terror, they swim out of the water like in a cartoon way. The water man simply shrugged it off, he knows about being Metax when he spent so much time in the lake.

"Soooo tired of staying in this place!" the water man shouts raising his fists up.

The water man starts to remember how he got into this lake in the first place...

_Flashback_

_Minutes before the blast, a couple of gangsters from Detroit came to the lake which is close by Royal Woods. They drag a man out of the van, while they tie his feet to concrete._

**_"_****_Just a low time gangster, working for the mob in Detroit. All I did was trying to escape that life and retire. Too bad my luck ran out."_**

_"You can't do this to me!" spoke the man at the boss of the gangsters._

_"You've tried to double cross me, Frank Landis." spoke the boss while smoking his cigar, "Trying to get out of the business without my approval is a big mistake. Nobody double crosses me. Sink 'em, boys!"_

_The gangsters drag Frank Landis to the lake, as one threw the cinderblock down the water. This got Frank to dive down into the water._

**_"_****_I thought that I was a goner, but then the blast hit."_**

_The blast wave went through the woods, as the gangsters and boss look and suddenly, they've been disintegrated. The wave hits the water, and Frank Landis while underwater gets hit with the spark of the wave._

_Flashback Ends._

Frank look at his watery hands. "This place...is like my prison...all because all I've wanted is to escape my life."

Frank begin to rise up to the sky while the water still attached to him. He sees Royal Woods nearby; he even saw a sewage system which gives him an idea.

"Well no more..." Frank said as goes down. "I'm gonna make that town into my very own water kingdom!"

* * *

_**Royal Woods' Downtown**_

Lincoln came out of the shop with a pool. "This make us cool off one at a time-"

Suddenly Lincoln felt shake on the ground, he sees water on the ground which confused him until he looks to the right. He is getting a shocked look at the big little tidal wave coming toward him, Lincoln goes to the alley way. Lincoln runs away room the big wave, he sees a dumpster as he looks up at a black ladder to the store's roof. So, Lincoln goes up top to the dumpster, as he jumps up and grabbed the ladder's bottom. He begins climbing the ladder until he goes up to the roof.

Lincoln sees Royal Woods is now covered in water except the park as it's full of people now as others on the roof like him. "What's going on?"

Then the water rises up from the center and suddenly takes form a water man. He lifted up in sky, he sees everyone, and he spoke.

"Royal Woods, I'm gonna be your new king from now on. Those who tried to stand up to me will pay for their lives, called me Triton of the Royal Sea!"

Lincoln's eyes flash blue, meaning that this Triton guy must be a Metax. His earpiece starts to ring as he taps into it.

"Dr. Atoms, I think we have a Metax problem." Lincoln states.

"I'm well aware, Lincoln." Dr. Atoms replied in concern, "It appears this one is able to control water, as well as being made out of water himself."

"Any way to stop this guy?" Lincoln asked.

"Me and my daughter are working on an isotope to stop that aquatic adversary." Dr. Atom states "Keep him busy and when we finish the isotope, Sarah will come with it for you to blast him to his core."

"You got it!" Lincoln shout as transform into Linkage.

Linkage jumps to the sky and starts to fly as he gets cheers from the people. He made it to the center, as he gets the attention by Triton.

"You!" Triton shouts as he glares. "The famous hero from tv."

"Yeah, I'm the hero, a hero who's gonna take you down for overflowing my city!" Linkage shouts.

"Like I'm gonna be done by some kid." Triton shouts as he swings his watery arm around, shooting out water balls at Linkage.

The young hero dodges the water balls as one hit him on impact. He fell down splashing in the water. He rises back up, rubbing his head.

"This is going to be tougher than I thought." Linkage said to himself.

"You're right, boy!"

Linkage sees some water forming sharks coming to him, he dives down into water as he dodges them. Triton got to the water as he forms a blade, Linkage sees him as he uses his hands as rocket blasts. Linkage swims away from Triton at full speed while the villain tries to slash him, the boy begins getting out of breath. Linkage swims up to the service as start to flying to the sky while Triton tried to grab him by forming a big hand.

"I..." Triton said tried grabbed Linkage but failed. "Damn it!"

Linkage gives out a smirk. "Is that best you got?"

"Maybe you have a heart by saving these people!" Triton shouts as he grabs a van.

Linkage sees Triton throw a van in the sky, in fast speed the young hero fly to the van and goes to the park. Linkage places the van on the grass, as check the window sees the parents.

"Are you guys alright-" Linkage asked suddenly sees the van open as a little girl came out and hugged Linkage. "It's okay to be frightened, I'm here- Cookie?"

Yes, Cookie is one of Lincoln's friends and classmates. Reasons of calling her that is due of bringing cookies in class and her family owns a bakery shop. She's the young girl with long brown hair, black eyes, wears a purple jacket and light purple dress, wears purple socks and black shoes.

"How do you know my name?" Cookie asked

"Oh uh, I'm a superhero, we keep a lot to know about people's names." Linkage answered as he puts her down. "Anyway, time to finish this...gotta jet!"

Linkage shore to the sky goes down, as sees Triton created a big water fist and hits Linkage who tried to block it but getting sent flying in midair.

_'This guy is getting on my nerves!'_ Linkage thought as his earpiece ring and tab it. "Guys, you there?"

"Yes, Linkage. Me and Sarah were able to create the isotope. Come to the lab, Sarah will be there on a boat." Dr. Atoms said.

"Got it!" Linkage said as he sees Triton's fist launching towards him. Linkage sends out a red blast at him, turning his watery fist into vapor.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Triton yelled, as he regrows "That's hot!"

"Guess you can't stand the heat, huh?" Linkage smirked, as he flew off, sending multiple red blasts at Triton to keep him distracted.

"Ow! Hey! Watch it, brat!" Triton shouts while getting hit by powerful blasts while his body has holes of vape clouds.

_'Got it.'_ Linkage thought as flying off right before blasting out a big energy on a water service.

Triton recovers from the blast. "Argh...where is that boy?" he sees red energy goes inside the water. "You can't escape me!"

Linkage sees Triton goes down to the water. _'I know you'll be angry enough to search in the water. Now time see Sarah.'_

* * *

_**Plain Field **_

Later on, Linkage flies in the air of the forest area, sees water all over until he a white big boat. "Spot it."

Sarah, in a black wetsuit that stops to her thighs with blue wave patterns, with scuba gear and flippers. She is seen holding a canister. Linkage goes down towards her.

"Here's the isotope, Linkage." Sarah said, handing him the isotope.

"Thanks." Linkage replied, grabbing it "Will this guaranteed to stop Triton?"

"As long as you get to his core, which is the source of his powers, it'll put a stop to him." Sarah explains to him.

"Got it, and why are you here?" Linkage asked to look around.

"It's an open field that's close to Royal Woods...now take that punk out!" Sarah shout pound her fist together.

Linkage nodded as fly away from the place, unaware his hands begin to glow in yellow as Lincoln feels the freezes cold from the container.

* * *

_**Royal Woods' Center **_

Linkage made to the center while feeling so cold right now even though it's hot. "Why I'm so cold...like I just hit a blizzard?"

"There you are!"

Linkage sees Triton coming out of the water while form his human form while his hands is a water fist and a blade.

_'I've gotta find the core, but where?'_ Linkage thought, _'It couldn't be there, nothing's glowing or something.'_He dodges the watery fist and blade, as Linkage quips "So um...how does someone like you ended up like this?" he asked, hoping to see if Triton would reveal something about his origins.

"Tsh, like you'd want to know." Triton said, sending his attacks at Linkage, "I'm just some low life who got dumped in the lake for dead. But now, thanks to the blast, I feel like I can conquer the world with this body!"

_'Lake?' _Linkage thought. There are so many options on what lakes he must be from. Not Royal Woods lake, that's considered public. But if he remembers correctly, something he heard from school.

_Flashback, a month ago._

_Lincoln and his best friend Clyde were having lunch together. Well, most of the kids were gathering around because of one kid who tells them about "Dead Man's Lake."_

_"Rumors has it that these gangsters keep dropping bodies into the lake. Some say the spirits still roam free attacking those who trespass their resting place."_

_Flashback ends._

Linkage knows how to get there, but he needs Triton there as well, so he gives out a smirk. "You called yourself a king, but you get your butt kick by a little boy. Come and get me Neptune wannabe!"

"Oh yeah, boy? I'll have to wash that mouth of yours!" Triton said as he sends out his punches towards Linkage.

Linkage dodges the punch as he flew through Triton in the stomach. Shocked by this, Triton turns around as he dives down in the water. "Come back here, you brat!"

* * *

_**Loud House **_

"This sucks!"

The Loud Family on top of their roof, thanks to Lisa build a emergency water escape on the roof...guess she was right.

"The football game's about to come." Lynn said crosses her arms.

"Really Lynn, I think the stadium will be flooded like our place!" Lana replied

"I hope Linky's okay." Leni said in worried.

"He said he's got something planned to cool off but whatever it is, I hope this wasn't ruined because of this flood." Lori replied. She then got a buzz on her phone, looking it up to see a text message "It's a message from Lincoln!"

"What's it say?" Rita asked as the others are interested as well, hoping for Lincoln to be okay.

"It says that he's alright, he was rescued by Linkage who's fighting a...water man?" Lori said.

"Well as long as Lincoln is alright, that's all it matters." Lynn Sr states as he and Rita sighs in relief.

"Are you sure Lincoln telling the truth or he just-" Lola said interrupt by noise.

"Yahoo!"

*Swoosh*

The family sees Linkage as well as being chase by a big water man trying to get him. But the chase makes a big wave that hitting the roofs even the family. "Your son's safe, by the way!" he shouts while speeding ahead.

Luna spits out water and spoke. "You were saying sis?"

"Okay, I take it back." Lola replied in deadpan

* * *

_**Dead Man's Lake**_

Linkage has made it to the direction to Dead Man's Lake even feeling so cold right now. _'A-Almost there.'_ he thought. However, he is blocked by Triton.

"Nothing gets passed me, boy." Triton states as he transforms his hands into hammers. "Time for you to drown!"

Linkage dodges the hammer until he gets hit, sent to a tree. Linkage tried to fly but gets caught in a water cage, until he's consumed by a water ball.

"Haahahaha! Now you will die by my-HUH?!" Triton said suddenly his hands turning into ice block. "What's happening to me?!"

Inside the water DOME, Linkage getting angry instead of red energy, he's getting icy blue. "Let...me..GOOOO!"

_***BOOM***_

Linkage burst out while he's eyes is icy blue as his hands is icy smoky aura around them. He see the isotope canister is completely empty.

_'Did I absorb the isotope; my powers are unknown. So...' Linkage_ thought as he drops the canister and glare at Triton. "Buckle up Triton, cause it's going to get chilly!"

"This is bad." Triton said in grimace.

Linkage flew through Triton who tries to catch him. But got turned into ice. He grew multiple versions of himself to surround Linkage, who breaths in and blow away the Triton clones, turning them into ice statues.

"Better look down!"

Linkage then gets hit with a gush of water; he is launch in the air as he stops himself. He dodges when water cannonballs are launch up, which exploded and create rain.

"You can't stop me at my element, Linkage! I am a god!" Triton declares himself.

"Well see about that!" Linkage respond, bringing his hands together and shoots a large, ice beam at the glowing center of the lake. Once it hits, it froze the glowing skeleton underwater.

"No... I am Triton..." Triton said as sees ice coming to him. "I'm the Kingdom of the place, I'm...a god...no... NOOOOO!"

Triton become a living ice statue, as Linkage goes to him. The boy kinda feels bad for Triton, being in the lake all the time must be driving him insane.

"I hope you get help, Triton." Linkage said as his earpiece rings. "It's done, Triton is stop."

"Well done Linkage, but the problem is the water is still in Royal Woods. How are we gonna make the water go away?" Scan asked

Linkage thinks about it and snaps his fingers. "Contacting Sarah. Hey Sarah, you say the place is a big plain field?"

"Yeah, why?" Sarah asked.

"Can you move away from there, because I got a plan." Linkage said with a smirk.

* * *

_**Plain Field **_

At the place Sarah was at, which is now a wet grass land. Linkage uses his red beams to break down by using his Crimson Drive, which makes a small crater. Linkage goes to Royal Woods and uses his ice beam to freeze the water and pick it up and goes to the crater. He melts the ice and puts water in the crater, he keeps doing it until Royal Woods is water free. Once he finishes, he use his red energy to dry the town up.

As for the lake, Linkage uses his highspeed flying to pick up all the trash and junk inside, even use his red energy to boiled to make it clean until his uses his ice beam to it down.

Right now, Linkage look at the fully new lake he made and spoke. "The Kage's Lake is born."

* * *

_**The Kage's Lake**_

Soon many people of Royal Woods find the newest lake to cool off from the heatwave. It was called the Kage's Lake, dedicated to Linkage.

"This is Katherine Mulligan telling all of Royal Woods to come on by the Kage's Lake. A new hot spot thanks to Linkage who defeated Triton!" Katherine states, appearing by the lake sitting on a tuba in her yellow one piece. The camera shows around every family and neighbors of Royal Woods enjoying the lake, especially the Loud Family.

"Wow, this is a wicked lake!" Luna said while splashing at Luan.

"Yeah, this rocks!" Lynn shouts as she dives down.

Lola using her lounge. "Ah a place has clean water, thank you Linkage for giving me a place to-AHHH!"

Lana push Lola out her lounge and laugh. "I love this place!"

Lori relax on her towel, enjoying the shadow. "This l place has great cool trees that blocks the sun."

"I know."

Lori freak out as sees Lucy next to her as she is writing her poem. "If I have a heart...I hugged Linkage right now."

"Well I totes wanna do that too." Leni replied as she is putting her feet in the lake. Sees Lisa gather up some water from the lake. "What are you doing Lisa?"

"I'm studying Linkage's power." Lisa answer check her beaker. "If I just get a sample of his DNA, I might-"

"Will you stop get people sample." Luan said floating around the lake.

"Luan's right Lisa, don't take the boy's sample without his permission or you'll be grounded." Lynn Sr said as he and Rita help Lily swim in a swim float.

"Where's Lincoln? He told us about this and he's not enjoying it with us?" Rita asked

"I'm here!"

They see Lincoln with plate of burgers and hotdogs. "I figured we're gonna eat with new two friends."

"Evening, Loud Family."

The family saw Scan and Sarah Atoms by the lake. Scan is wearing a red and white striped shirt and trunks, an old timey swimsuit. Sarah Atoms is wearing a blue two-piece bikini with a loose button shirt and flip flops.

"Dr. Scan Atoms!" Lisa cry out in shock, "W-W-What are you doing here?"

"Lincoln has met us and told us about the lake." Scan states.

"Yeah, thought we'd come in to beat the heatwave." Sarah replied, "Care to formerly introduce us to your family, Lincoln?"

"Well, these are my mom and dad. My sisters are in order, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lola, Lana, Lisa, and Lily." Lincoln introduced them.

Luna look at Sarah, her eyes popped out as she stares at her from ankles to her chest to her eyes. "Uh...h-hi. I'm Lanu- I mean, Luna! I'm, Luna." she said extending her hand.

"Hey, I've heard about you. You've done some good music gigs around here." Sarah replied shaking Luna's hand.

"Um...yeah, I do." Luna replied, as Leni gets in front of her.

"Oh, my gosh, I love your swimsuit! Is that in season blue?" Leni asked her.

"Yeah, new improve from my old one." Sarah said

"Well I hope my son didn't cause any trouble." Lynn Sr replied

"You kidding? This boy is nice enough to be friends with us." Scan said pat Lincoln's head. "He reminds me of my young self."

"Well what are we waiting for." Lincoln said held the plate to the air. "Let's have our lunch!"

* * *

_**Unkown **_

Watching the news and video about Linkage, saving the day once again.

"I've got to thank Linkage for stopping that Triton." spoke the shadowy figure, holding onto the bars of the rails. "Because a flash flood won't stop me from gaining power. Maybe it's time that I start studying you, Linkage."

* * *

**That's all folk...for now. I wanted change this cause episode that family this big don't need pool to cool off from big heat, so Kage's Lake is perfect for everyone to cool off from the big heatwave. **

**Frankis Landis aka Triton- Can bend or form any water but the body destroy only remain is his glowing skeleton. **

**Linkage's Power:**

**Frost- A little help with the isotope, he has the power of ice. He can shoot ice and even has icy cold breath. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's four, one of my least favorite and arkward episode, I I really wanted show this in my view of episode. **

* * *

Chapter 4: Storm Challenge

In raining days, in the loud house that living room is full of female siblings minus the male one. They doing their raining routines as usual to make things interesting.

Lola was looking at her mirror. "Lincoln can help me with-" realized he's not in his same chair he read his comic. "Where's is he?"

Luna look at her as pull the radio away. "Don't you forgotten sis, he's in his room as usual."

It's true, on every day of raining days lincoln always in his room all day either used the bathroom or go to the kitchen to get something to eat. Never even bother of talked to his sisters.

"Ugh! I can't stand it! Lincoln shouldn't be up in his room this long! At least until he's 14." Lola said angrily

"Well whatever he's doing in there, it's probably nothing but sleep all day." Lori said.

"Like, that's something Pop-Pop would do." Leni states.

"Well it's not like we can do something about it." Lana said, but Lola won't have it.

"Well if no one will, then I shall!" Lola said as she marches upstairs.

"Well, this should be good." Lynn said as she follows.

The rest of the girls agreed as they march upstairs to Lincoln's room.

/

Lincoln sleeping peacefully in his bed, hearing nothing but raining hitting his glass window-

BOOM!

Lola kick the door and as well other sisters behind as seeing the sleep Lincoln, Lola used her screeching scream.

"LINCOLN!"

"AHHHH!"

Lincoln panicked as he drop to the floor while cover his body, his head pop up as sees bangs cover his eyes. He turn to see his sisters and a irate Lola, he knows there's a problem.

"*Yawn* hi girls...what's going on?" Lincoln asked with a sleepy smile.

"What's going on? While it's raining, you're always in your room doing who knows what! Like sleeping during the day!?" Lola rants.

"I don't see the big deal is, I don't just sleep all day." Lincoln states "During rainy days, I just play video games, read my comics, watching some "ARRGH!" through my phone thanks to the cable provider app, and then take a nap." Lincoln states.

"Man, that must've sound like fun." Lana said. "Especially the napping part."

"But being in your room all day might've kept you getting a little crazy, like, what was that fever thing Lisa calls it?" Lynn asked.

"Claustophobic reactions, or in the idiotic terms, 'cabin fever' as Lynn is referring." Lisa said.

"You came down just for a snack or dinner. Never get to spent time with us." Leni state

Lincoln rubbed his head. "I'm sorry, it's just sometimes this is off hand."

"Well like handle in room without your stuff." Luan said rolled her eyes.

Lincoln offended by her said. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Come on bro, you know without your activities it make you feel so bored make you hang someone else." Luna replied

"Without my activities make me feel crazy, we all got activities. Like Lori keep texting Bobby, Leni reads her magazine, Luna radio, Luan's jokes, Lynn's laundry sport, Lucy's spooky appearance, Lana's mud collected, Lily's crying even toys, including you Lola of your obsessed of looking in the mirror. Face it, we all got activities without them make us all crazy!" Lincoln shout

"Then how about we wager on it then." Lola said with her hands crossed.

"What are you saying?" Lincoln ask in suspicion.

"Let's make a bet. If you can last a whole day without doing your usual activities of reading comics, playing video games and nap, then we leave you alone." Lola states.

"That just sounds simple." Lincoln replied, thinking about it "But if I agree to that bet, then you all have to give you the activities I've mentioned!"

"And if you lose before any one of us cracks, then you'll have to serve us for the rest of the summer!" Lola declares.

"Yeah!" the sisters shout in agreement

Lincoln gets little panicked of that bet, he can't go away to transform into Linkage and save the day. The whole town need him, plus he's got summer too in time of himself.

"F-Fine! I stay in my room while all my stuff be in Lisa and Lily's room. Just be clear, I gonna watch you girls by using my computer camera set on the book case. If you girls dare tried of cover it up...you all lose."

"So deal?" Lola asked lifted her hand.

Lincoln shake her hand. "Deal."

/

So the bet begins, as it is still storming out there. Lincoln is up in his room, watching his sisters who are at the living room trying to not lose the bet.

"Hey, check this article about the new season's scarfs for the winter!" Leni announced, causing the sisters to groan.

'Of course Leni's the first to go.' Lincoln thought while eating his chips. He then saw Lily crying which got Leni's attention as she went to pick her sister up to take to her and Lisa's room. 'Make that two.'

It was kind of predictable that Leni and Lily are the first to go. Leni was most likely to lose since her attention span is...limited, and Lily will cry for anything. However, he wondered when will the other girls crack. He wondered if there's a Metax somewhere that needs him.

'Maybe I should call Scan.' Lincoln thought as he picks up his cellphone, and contacts the Atoms.

_"Hey Lincoln, what's up?"_ spoke Sarah through his ear piece.

"Hey Sarah, I just want to know if there's any Metax activities going on?" Lincoln respond.

_**/Other line/**_

"Sorry Lincoln, but there's no Metax sightings or activity in this raining day." Sarah spoke. She's wearing a pink leotard with black leggings, blue leg warmers, a pink headband and arm warmers, with white tennis shoes and a towel. "Me and dad have been working on out arobic exercise during this storm. Gotta keep in shape."

_"Oh, alright. How's Dr. Atoms, by the way?"_

"He's good. Of course, I think the last exercise may have snapped his hip. Thank goodness for our technology he'll be better in no time." Sarah said, watching her father being treated by the medical robots.

"Ohhh...why me?" Scan groan in pain.

_"Tell him I say hi and make sure me tell about it."_

Sarah held up. "Before you go Lincoln, I wanna ask you persmission."

_"Of what?"_

Sarah goes to her table as full of blue prints. "I thinking making project that help you fight Metax to catch them or find them."

_"Y-You mean making me gadgets or weapons...seriously?"_ Lincoln question in excited.

"If you want to test them out, you know..tried them out."

_"YES!"_

"Of course, excuse me I have to help my pops heal."

/

Lincoln hang up on his phone, slumb on his bed until he heard familiar voice.

"LANA HEEL!"

Lincoln look at his computer, seeing Lana all fours tried to go outside while whimper like a dog as Lola pointed to Charles sleeping area, Lana goes to it and lay there.

Lincoln sadley to his sister sadness, he make he gonna making up to her. He then sees Luna turn on the TV came on, as the news shows.

"Royal News here and surprising shocking news. A several storm coming with lightning strikes cloud report. People is to stay indoors and be safe, and never go out unless it's emergency."

'Gee, I hope it isn't a Metax.' Lincoln thought. He hopes that the storm won't be that bad and hopefully no one is out.

"Babe!"

Lincoln shocked of the famolas sees a Latina young man with black hair with small beard, brown eyes. Wearing a green button up with white shirt underneath, blue jeans, and brown shoes.

"Bobby!" Lincoln/Lori shout in union

Bobby appear in the window. "Babe, why didn't you call MMMEE-HEEE!"

Bobby send to mid air while scream from the big storm. Makes the loud family shocked sees Lori's boyfriend swift away in the storm.

"Boo Boo bear!" Lori shout tried to text him but Lola grabbed it. "What are you doing?!"

"Look, I not letting you lose a bet because of that guy. I won't let you ruin my tea time with Lincoln after we won the bet!" Lola shout hadca horrible make up on.

Lori's eye twitch. "Lola...give me my phone...NOW!"

/  
While two blond arguing, Lincoln worried about Ronnie Anne's big brother, sure Bobby is a overworking guy but still lack of experience of the real world and getting sick of him and Lori doing all love stuff and above texting. But still both of them loved their siblings and care of their decision.

"Really Bobby, you have go out and go to house just because you and Lori stop texting." Lincoln said transform into Linkage. "Hope you alright in the sky."

/

Linkage soaring in the sky while wearing his goggles, searching for Bobby while trying pushing hard due to heavy wind and while dodging the lightning strikes until in few minutes he got hit by Bobby as the boy grabbed him tight.

"Bobby?" Linkage question in wild face.

"Yeah you that Linkage kid, how are you know my name?" Bobby asked

"Hero knows people names, why you here outside anyway?" Linkage asked flying down.

"My girlfriend Lori didn't text me so I came other to her house to meet her." Bobby answered

Linkage deapan look. "You go to her house just she's didn't text back, really?"

"Is it wrong to love?" Bobby asked.

Linkage sigh as he told Bobby, "Look, you seem like an honest guy. But do you really want to risk your life in this storm just to go see her?"

"Well, love can never seperate us-AHH!" He shrieked after the lightning strikes, "I...I think I should go home now."

"Good. And don't worry about your girlfriend. I'm sure that she has a reasonable excuse to not answering your calls." Linkage told him.

"Okay-" Bobby said interrupt by a text and smiled. "She texted me, I knew she loves me!'

Linkage rolls his eyes and puts Bobby down near his house. 'What me and Ronnie gonna do with you two oldest one. Well least Lori is out.'

"Thanks man, you really are a great hero!" Bobby shout tumbs up.

Linkage nodded as he flew away while saluting to Bobby.

/

Back in his room, Lincoln change back and continue watching his sisters. Needless to say, since Lori's out, the girls seems to crack slowly.

Lynn and Luan are seen folding clothes, but suddenly one of the fallen folded socks fell over. Lynn saw and picked it up.

"No! Don't do it!" the girls cry out.

But Lynn couldn't resist it, so she threw the socks at the laundry basket "Two points, two points, two points, two points, BOOM! High score!" she announced, though she is out.

"Argh! Why can't you people just stay where you at don't do anything!" Lola shout hits the remote accidently puts on a another channel.

The channel shows Mick Swagger rocking on with his band, makes Luna sees this and gets the sisters shocked.

_"Hello people, this Rock Channel and we giving out free tickets of front row seats in next Mick Swagger concert in Royal Woods! Whoever wanted get it is to listen to the radio station 68.3!"_

The sisters turn to Luna who eyes twitch and head turn to the dinner room sees her radio.

"Luna...you better not..." Lola warned

Luna however, she tries to resist it. "Grrrr...sorry, loves! I got to listen to my tunes!"

The girls tries to stop her, but Luna's too resiliant as she ends up getting loose from her sisters' grip. She went to the kitchen dinner as she reach for her radio. However, Lola grabs the radio.

"Sorry, Luna. But this goes hidden." Lola states as she walks away with the radio.

"Cheer up, Luna. There will always be other concerts." Lori states while patting her sister's back.

"You're right, dudes." Luna replied, as she sigh and picks up her phone while the other girls walk back to the living room.

"This bet's driving us crazy." Lucy said which spooked the other girls. "Dang it."

/

'Poor Luna, but at least Lucy's out.' Lincoln thought as he eats his snack, seeing the girls cracking has to be entertaining. He looks out the window, it seems the storm is calming down. Well, it's still pouring down raining. He then saw Charles and Cliff coming back inside the house through the kitchen doggy door. 'This should be interesting.'

/

"Charles, Cliff, you guys made...it." Lana drown out as she saw the mud tracks the pets are leaving. They even shook to get the mud out. "I'll just clean that up."

/

"Lana, where are you?" Lola said, as she then spot Lana's shadow in the kitchen. She rush in and saw to her shock, Lana collecting the mud into a mud ball, while covered in mud.

Lana noticed her twin, as she gulped "Uh...just cleaning up from Cliff and Charles." she said nervously, patting the mudball.

"Ugh! Can't you all do something right!" Lola declares.

"The winning tickets for the Mick Swagger concert goes to Luna Loud!" the tv announced.

"What!?" Lola cry out, as all eyes turned to Luna. "I took your radio! How did you win!?"

"Hehe, it's a mystery, dudes." Luna laughs nervously, but then her phone gets taken by Lori "Hey!"

Lori looks at the phone, then saw how she won those tickets. "A radio app! Seriously, Luna?!"

"It doesn't count if it's a phone, right?" Luna asked.

"Though technically since it says 'radio app' it does count." Lisa states.

/

"And it's down to three." Lincoln said, seeing that it's down to Lola, Luan and Lisa now. He wonders which will crack first.

/

"Don't worry Lola." Luan said as sits on the couch. "There's no way I crack a joke-"

Luan puts on a cartoon show that really for kids, she sees a chicken crossing the road. And the letters from below as make a question.

_"Why the chicken crossing the road?"_

Luan skin start to pale, as sweating all over her face, makes the sisters charge to her to stop her but failed as she shout loudest she could.

"TO GET TO OTHER SIDE, TO GET AWAY FROM THE COOK, SO GET TO HIS OFF SPRINGS! HAHAHAHA!" Luan shout like a panicked.

"NOOO!" Lola shout as she pinned down Luan to the ground.

Luan said out of relief. "Sorry...I just can't handle it."

Lola grunt, everyone is losing. At least Lisa has some common sense-

"Eukeka!" Lisa shouts as she held up her beeker "After mixing up the chemicals with the isotopes, I've created the perfect lemon scented chemical that can turn you blue."

"Lisa! Now you're out too!" Lola complains.

"Sorry about this, dear sister, but after seeing everyone dropping like flies around here, I see no point in living with the bet any longer." Lisa said as she walks back upstairs.

"I'm a human being after all."

Lola is angry. "You are all useless!"

Lola start to crackle. "You gonna win dear, well I'm not like them." she's turn to the camera. "Get ready for the hardcore challenge!"

/

Lincoln step away from the screen, seeing Lola a evil yet scary face while her face is full of make up and her hair is mess up. 'What's happening to her?!'

/

"Um might I point out, Lola, that you are seeing the camera?" Lisa points out to Lola.

"What's your point?" Lola rants.

"The lenses are reflective." Lisa states.

Lola's eyes widen, turning around and saw her own reflection on the camera lense. "Aw, man." she then realize how hideous she is. "AHHHH!"

Sees Lola is out, Lincoln got out of his room with a smile as sees Lenin comforted baby Lily. The boy goes to them and give Lily her blanket which she hugged it and stop crying. Lincoln and his two sisters goes down the stairs and see his rest of his sisters.

"I'm won Lola and you need to clean up your face." Lincoln said

"Yeah, I got a good look at myself. I think I've gone a little insane with that cabin fever." Lola replied in whisper. .

"So I guess you've won the bet, Lincoln. It's official." Lori said little hurt.

"That means you're free to do whatever you want in your room." Luna states with a frown.

"And we won't bother you for the rest of the summer." Leni said sadden.

"Why you guys say that?" Lincoln asked makes them look at him. "Doesn't mean I won the bet, doesn't mean I wanna hang out with you guys. I'm sorry for not spent with you guys, it's just that this summer vocation really change everything and is really out of hand sometimes with Metax people having appear attack the town and family this big need some own alone activities."

"Good point." Lori said as the girls simply rubbed their heads or arms.

Luna whispers to Luan "Give or take when he gets older, he'll be real busy in his room." the comedian nodded her head.

"Tomorrow will be raining, and perhaps I come down read my comings WITH pants on. You girls like the idea?" Lincoln asked

The girls nodded in agreement, "Yeah" "Sure" "As long as we don't see you in your undies, dude." were said indivitually. Later on, peace and quiet were brought in the Loud family's home.

/

"The weather seems to be calming down." Sarah states after reading the weather monitor.

"Of course, though it seems that the weather has calm down much, it is strange that we have weather this terrible." Scan replied as he sips his hot cocoa.

"It's make any since dad, in few hours it's became so heavy and now thing." Sarah said crosses her arms.

"Perhaps it's might have to be to do in big wave?" Scan asked

"Maybe...let's forget it and start fixing bit some snacks." Sarah repiled

"Of course, I might be thinking too much of it." Scan said, though, he does have a gut feeling about this storm.

* * *

**Okay, here's my reasons of this Storm Challenge. **

***We all know Lincoln is common since and Man with the Plan, but he not idiot enough to take off his whole clothes in front of his sisters, that just wrong and disgusting. He's mostly type of kid who in his room during raining either playing games, reading comics, and sleeping. **

***The bet was completely none since, some sisters is good but Leni's and Lily kinda stupid, Leni always 'likes' and 'totes' all her life, fashion magazines type of Leni to read, Lily always cries like alot, surly her favorite blanket or toyes can be good. Lisa...kinda disappointed, she more than do something so gross, I put her a simple chemical thing. **

***Do you guys think Lori and Bobby's relationship kinda creepy, I mean who go to the boy/girl friend houses in the middle storming day just of missing textes, really weird. The idea of Bobby sending flying in the storm, I kinda got idea from a certain show with alien that likes wine. **

***And the bet, the girls AND Lincoln being little selfish due of their own uncomfortable space, should least tell each other. And solve it not challenge it.**

** That's all for now, sign it**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's five, this be Linkage new powers by little catch up.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: One Boost**

"Seriously?! Lincoln Loud, don't mess with me! You serious?!"

Standing top of the building of Royal woods, there's Lincoln as talking to Clyde in the computer screen. The McBride heavy shocked while Lincoln getting a smirk.

"Hm-mmm...check it dude!" Lincoln shout as summon his ring transform into Linkage. "Surprise?"

"No way!" Clyde shout with big smiled. "You that Linkage this whole time back home! How?!"

"You heard the news of Metax got hit?" Linkage asked

"So you got hit by it." Clyde said crosses his arms and smiled. "Lucky, I wish I got hit by a wave and become a Metax like you."

Linkage shake his head and frown. "No Clyde, you don't what the wave do to you if you got hit. I was lucky I still got my human self, not transform something horrible or worst kill. Do you understand?"

"Yeah...I understand." Clyde said as he yawn. "Gotta go to bed, my time zone is different from home."

"Goodnight Clyde." Linkage replied as Clyde hang up. "Now time to go home."

Linkage grabbed his computer and flew to the air, he goes fast as makes a sonic boom. Unaware some people heard the sonic boom and see him how fast he goes.

"Wow...look at Linkage goes!"

"He fly super fast...really fast."

However, only one didn't cheer for Linkage. Over by the alleyway, there's a man who's lean, but has a shaggy look. He has long swampy black hair, tanned skin, green eyes, and a black beard. He wears a red jacket under his white t-shirt, black jeans and red shoes.

"Tsh, he ain't that impressive." he said, this man is known as Tray Deon who had just escaped from the cops, "With my newfound speed, I get to rob any place I want to go."

_Flashback_

_Tray seem tired out in his running from the cops, he in his old down garage with his sports car as its run out of gas._

_"Finally...I escape them." Tray said as he stands up and walked to the wooden crate, he open it as reveal to be a big tank of nitrogen. "With this nitrogen, I can get away from the cops easily."_

_As Tray was about to install the nitrogen in his sports car, a powerful blast bursts. He turns around and saw a colorful blast. What the-!?" he soon got caught in the blast, dropping his canister of nitrogen all over him.__ "AAAAAAHHHH!"_

_Flashback ends._

"That nitrogen and that blast really burned me." he said as his whole body starts glowing as he starts to run, leaving out a red blur around the citizens as he makes it all the way down to Flippy's. Now his hands are full of stolen goods, "Now this is power."

* * *

_**Loud House**_

Linkage goes inside his room as transform back into Lincoln, he puts the computer on the dress and now lay down on his bed while his hands on his head.

"Oh yeah, today is Sunday...no chores...no sisters need me and no Metax in sight so means I'm free!" Lincoln said with a smile.

"Kids, we going to Aunt Ruth today!" Rita called out

Lincoln falls out of his bed and drop to the ground, he got up with annoying look as look at the readers. "Look guys, Aunt Ruth is not bad or mean...is just she little disturbed. Like watch her two hours of her cats photos, eating late 90s pudding, and I have to rubbed her feets plus...extra toe *Shivers*. Lily can't go cause of pulling her cats and Dad have to stay to watch her...Lucky." then gets a idea. "I start to get a good day."

* * *

_**A hour later...**_

So then on, Lincoln manage to convince his parents to take care of Lily on his own. Much to the dismay of Lynn Sr and the sisters. After they left him with Lily, Lincoln was in contact with Sarah.

"So they just left you alone with the baby?" Sarah asked him through the comlink.

"Yep, that way I don't have to stay at Aunt Ruth's house." Lincoln replied while watching Lily who's simply playing with her blocks.

"And you're parents are okay with it?" She asks him.

"Don't worry, they told me that Mr. Grouch is just next door if I needed any help." Lincoln respond.

"Okay, so anyway, I'm contacting you about some Metax activity. Some people finding their stuff missing and after some investigation, me and dad speculated that it must be a Metax due to nitrogen readings."

"A Metax problem? But I have Lily to take care of. How am I gonna do that?" Lincoln asked with worried.

"How about this, you bring Lily to my place, stop this Metax and then come back to bring her in." Sarah told him.

"Good idea Sarah-" Lincoln said as see Lily made little mess. "Gotta change my baby sister."

* * *

_**Wain Street**_

"Oh man this is the life."

Tray in his garage with fully stuff he stole in the town, he relaxing on a message chair. "I have everything that dream of...unless one thing missing."

**_Tray sees a poster of a Royal Woods Park of Skating Competition prize of 1000 dollars first place._**

"A skating competition on a Sunday?" Tray spoke with a grin, "Plus, a cash prize too. This is going to be a sweet deal, like taking candy from a baby!"

* * *

_**Sarah's Apartment **_

"Thanks for helping me out, Sarah." Lincoln told her, as Sarah holds Lily. She is wearing a red and white striped shirt with blue jeans and white shoes.

"No problem, Lincoln. Just find that Metax nitrogen thief while I watch over Lily." Sarah replied as she plays with Lily.

"You got it, she little handful." Lincoln said transform into Linkage. "Gotta jet!"

"Hold on Linkage!" Sarah shout sees Linkage stop. "Since you dealing with a speed villain, I made special boots for you.

Linkage confused until Sarah shows her table of new infection; ankle boots curve a bit at the toe, the white stripe on the middle, the bottom of each of his soles are now covered with eighteen small, metal spikes and they turn a darker orange.

"Whoa...nice color scheme." Linkage said

"Called then E-Boots, can make your energy to your feets to make you energized speedster." Sarah replied sees Linkage putting it on.

"These are some sweet boots!" Linkage states, "Now, time to find this Metax thief, be back for you, Lily."

Linkage ran fast in speed, as Lily call out "'Incoln!"

"Don't worry, Lily. Your brother's gonna be back." Sarah assures her, rocking her in her arms.

"Heh?" Lily question tit her head.

"I'm Sarah Atoms, your brother is a good boy." Sarah said walked to the kitchen. "Let's get you some milk."

* * *

_**Royal Woods' Park**_

In the park,Tray seem collecting the money while everyone around him tie up in ropes. One girl was angry cause she's win but that villain take her prize money.

"Hey I about used that money for Derby Camp!" she shout angrily

"Look here Polly Pain, you just a kid." Tray said as finish up loaded. "Do some lemonade or something to get it."

"She's won it fair and square, you should treat everyone in here right."

Tray look around until everyone cheering up in the lamp as someone sitting on it. It was Linkage, who usually sitting while resting his head on his hand.

"Just saying this; give the girl her prize or you will be in world of hurt." Linkage said with a glare.

"Linkage, huh? Well, ya can't catch from High Burner's Speed!" Tray, who calls himself High Burner, told him as he ran fast.

High Burner ran fast with the prize money, however, Linkage ran next to him thanks to his boots, "Huh?" High Burner gasp.

"Surprised? Now come with me!" Linkage said as he tries to grab him, but High Burner dodges him as he ran faster.

"Don't get cocky kid!" High Burner shout angrily.

As so Linkage chases High Burner all around the town, while leaving orange and red trails behind. Even they clashes each other as a sparks of light. But Linkage having little difficult due of uses his newest improve speed, even High Burner making it not easy but throwing objects and people at him, he dodge the objects and catches people. Even go in the buildings, they...running through the walls while people was watching, running out of the wall...both of them accidentally runs that speed up way to the sky.

"Time to called a quit?" High Burner question

"Not a chance!" Linkage shout

High Burner uses his arm to spin it make a mini tornado causes to go back down to the ground, Linkage held up his hand and blasted his red beam to blasted to the ground. Both of them landed on the ground, both glares at each other until both burst into speed to start another fight.

* * *

_**Aunt Ruth's**_

Luna sits on the porch, skipped the pudding grossness as gives to Lana who likes those stuff. She missing out of doing music right about now with her little brother who made a good plan of skip this pain.

"Jeez, wish there's some excitement appear." Luna muttered

"WHOA!"

Luna bring back to reality when certain voice snap out of it. She sees Linkage send toward a tree and break a few barks, as he goes down. She hides the side of the porch and as see the view of High Burn.

"Getting little irritated kid." High Burner said

"Heh...I get that alot." Linkage said as he stands up.

Linkage got hit in the stomach by High Burner, which Luna feel hurt by seeing him like this. She gotta help the boy, she see mud as gets a smirk.

High Burner grabbed Linkage collar shirt and lifted up in the air. "I'm so gonna-"

"Think fast!"

High Burner look back but got hit by mud and seem having red ants. "AAHHH!"

Linkage see this and do a air kick to High Burner, that letting go of him as High Burner fall to the ground, the boy turn to Luna. "Thanks for the help now booked!"

Luna runs off and shout. "Right, booking!"

"Ahh...they got in my eye...gotta get back to my garage!" High Burner shout runs off.

Linkage gets a smug as he chases after him.

* * *

_**Wain Street**_

High Burner made it to the garage, where he wipes his eyes out.

"Dang that kid." High Burner said as he sees clearly. "At least I've escaped from that kid."

"Are you sure about that?"

High Burner jumped as turn around sees Linkage leaning on the wall with a frown of disappointment

"You shouldn't run to place that a enemy followed." Linkage said deadpan

High Burner in anger as his whole body turn completely red light, he charge at Linkage who runs out of the garage. Both of them keep running around while fighting each other, Linkage has a idea. He runs away as High Burner chases after him.

High Burner see Linkage standing near his sports car. "Don't touch my car!"

Linkage simply walked at the back of sports car and do a simply do a kick to lower floor as High Burner got tripped that sending him flying to his sports car

**_*CRASH*_**

High Burner break through the back of the sport car's back window, as knowing him out cold do of some pain in his face.

"Should working on your break." Linkage said with a smirk.

* * *

_**Loud House **_

As soon Linkage contact the police of location of High Burner, and all the stuff he stole. As soon certain moment of certain rocker talked to her family about what happen when they got back home.

"You did what Luna?" Lori asked as others listen.

"I help Linkage just time of him escape a villain." Luna said as smiled. "And he says thanks, I think he knows us since last time."

"Come on sis, just because you help doesn't mean he can give you award for that." Lynn replied

Everyone felt a wind just a second ago, they shocked to see three pizza boxes stack and Lynn Sr grabbed the note and speak.

"Dear girl, thanks for the saved. So as a reward for your hero act, I give you and your my favorite food place to eat." Lynn Sr reads

"Wow, what a nice guy, isn't he?" Rita comments.

"Yeah, even got one with extra pepperoni!" Lana replied as everyone gets them all from the boxes.

"Where's Lincoln? He's gonna miss out on this." Lola asked.

"Someone call my name?" spoke Lincoln who's strolling with Lily "Just came back from the park with Lily, didn't know you guys would be back already?"

"Well Aunt goes to somewhere so we got home early." Luan said as pull out her burger. "Check out pizzas that Linkage give us!"

"Awesome, I see the action of Linkage as that new villain called himself High Burner. And skate competition Polly Pain won." Lincoln said

"Really? Man, I beat that competition with skate on me!" Lynn pout angrily

"Well least we have fun huh Lily?" Lincoln asked as picked up Lily.

"Gahaha...Lincol!" Lily giggled

Rita smiled at the scene. "Well sweety, you did great of taking care of Lily today. Perhaps you can take care Lily when go visit Aunt Ruth again." this resulted Lynn Sr and the girls heavily shocked.

"Sure mom, I got plans of hanging out with my baby sister when we alone." Lincoln said as placed Lily in a baby stood. "Now let's eat before gets cold."

* * *

_**Unknown **_

Meanwhile, High Burner gets placed into the special prison far from Royal Woods. The prison is a gray dome with multiple yellow windows with bars.

"What in the world are you sending me?" High Burner demands.

"This here is a newly developed prison for you, Trays." the guard told him, "We call it, the Dome, where we'll be placing you Metax criminals there to serve time, and figuring out how to cure you from your powers."

Tray see the door opens revealing really familiar villains Linkage ever fought in their own very own cell. Such as Octo Man seem punching the punching by using his octo arms, Robo-Geek playing his game flat screen, which he loved it. Triton in his prison covered in full water while his glowing skeleton floating around. Grass Viper sitting in a chair while reading her book.

"Enjoy your prison mates." the guard said puts High Burner in his cell. "Don't try to run, your cell cancel your Metax powers, don't do any stupid."

The guards leaves the place, High Burner sits on the ground as he spoken to the others.

"Let me guess...Linkage stops you guys?" High Burner asked

"Yeah/Dumb brat." they all answered.

"Tsh, figures." High Burner grumbled, "I'll do anything to get back at that brat back."

* * *

_**Main Control Room**_

"Oh I think you will, soon." spoke the man who has Mr. Tetherby tied up, covered in bruises and blood on his face.

"P-p-please, John, you can have the company! Just don't hurt me!" Mr. Tetherby begs, seeing John holding up a sickle.

"Oh please grandfather, I don't want just the company. I wanted to know where get the meteorite and security of the code in the Dome."

"But John, that meteorite is off limits and why wanted see those freaks?" Tetherby question

John glared deeply at Tetherby and spoke. "Freaks? You don't know what other so called group of elders did to me 10 years ago!"

"W-What do you mean?" Teherby question in confused.

"Remember the energy chamber project of small rock that made of same meteorite of your old lab?" John asked makes Teherby shocked.

"Y-You mean...you the one-" Teherby said in complete fear.

"Yes...like this!" John shout with dark tone.

What Tetherby saw, the shadow of his own grandson looms over him. "AAAAAAAHHH!" Teherby screamed.

"Time to pay the price, old man!"

"Nooooooo!"

* * *

**Stay tune...**

**Equipment:**

**E-Boots: Energized Boots: Energy going to your boost much pushing to the your limits. **

**Villain: ****Tray Deon/High Burner: A villain runs like race street car, (always wanted a speed villain)**


	6. Chapter 6

**This another chapter, a fan get me to post this fast. **

* * *

**Chapter 6: Green Madness**

In the basement, we see Lincoln talking to his computer of a women with white skin, red hair, and blue eyes. Wearing a green sweater, black long skirt, and black heels.

"I say Lincoln, you been doing well of keeping your house low then ever." the women said

"No problem Mrs. Johnson, I'll make sure this house energy is completely low." Lincoln replied

Unaware to Mrs. Johnson that Lincoln blasting out his ray energy to the circuit breaker as it's charging up energy.

"Well if you and the kids keeps this up, you all will save this cute baby ice bear." Mrs. Johnson said

A picture open up in the screen makes Lincoln says 'awww'. A baby ice bear with sad face, sitting on small ice, and has a line 'Have a heart, do your part.'

"I promise make this chart low." Lincoln said as Mrs. Johnson end the call.

Lincoln finish up the breaker and spoke. "Hey guys, I know you all thinking...its not cheating, I just cut off the house power so I can save up lot of energy and give mines. I have no choice, with family this big we have over eighteen triple wide. Lori always calls Bobby in other phones to get him ever angle, Leni keeps doing the hair drier even curly iron fix her hair, Luna using lots of speakers to play music, Luan making overload of pies, Lynn use the refrigerator to freeze the pool make a ice ring, Lucy use spray paint on her half of her room, Lola always flashes lights for her 'shine moment', Lana heat machine for her reptiles, and Lisa's electric project."

He goes to walk towards the stairs, as he continued "At first I thought about trying to convince my sisters into stop doing what they do, but then I thought to myself, why not use my energy? And so I did. Plus, it gives me time to be prepared for the participation for the Sword and Cyborgs online game. Just as long as I stayed in the green."

He walks upstairs from his basement, as he decides to go upstairs, "This is going to be a normal day." he said as he walks to his room.

* * *

_**Forest**_

Deep into the Royal Woods forest, there lies a bunch of construction workers picking up any fallen and broken trees that were due to the effects of the Metax blasts. They threw each one at the wood chipper.

"Man, that blast sure damage these poor trees." one worker states.

"Ah forget about it, Steve. Let's keep clearing up the area for Arbor Day." spoke his co-worker while chopping up a dead tree.

"I suppose." Steve replied as he looks and the a big tree that's in pieces, "Wow, isn't that Big Benji?"

"That old, 200 years old tree that's been to Royal Woods for years? I think I've heard about this hippy lady was chained to it to prevent it from getting cut down." Joe replied.

"Seriously? Man, she must've got caught in the blast." Steve said, feeling bad for whoever got caught in the blast.

"Maybe we should cut her down to-OUCH! Joe shout felt pinch in his neck. "Uhhhhh..."

"Joe! What happened to-YIPE!" Steve felt pinch in his neck. "Uhhhh..."

Two mens got veins on back on their necks while having green leafy eyes. The tree open up revealing the hippy lady!

"Like, not gonna happen, you tree-killers." spoke the woman. She has grassy hair with green eyes, pale skin, and wears a green leafy dress with wooden arms and feet. "Aw this is so whack, jack! The whole forest was devastated!"

Her eyes glow green as she shook her head, as more vines come around as the trees steps out from the ground, and smash the wood chipper and vehicles.

"Time to turn this town into my killer garden!" she yelled to the sky, as giant vines sprout from the ground.

* * *

_**Loud House **_

Lincoln seem playing his online games with his friends, he's getting serious zone now. "Time for some-what the?"

Lincoln sees room turn black means lights came off, he thought of not putting enough or his sisters going off-

"AHHH!"

"What the?!" Lincoln said as came out and shocked was going on. "Oh man."

The hall getting lots of his sisters running away from veins with sharp needles at the end. Lincoln knows they can't see in the dark, so in quick move. He uses his red blast by form of guns hands, blasted the veins needle parts makes them falls down.

"What is that?" Lola question in disgusted

"More like veins." Lana answered

"Mind Control Veins." Lisa explain. "The needle stick in your brain and let full control of your body."

'Sounded like a Metax problem.' Lincoln thought heard a scream.

"That's Mom, she's outside!" Leni said makes girls worried.

Lincoln closes his door, as transform into Linkage. "I'm coming Mom!"

* * *

_**Loud House's Backyard**_

Linkage flying out as room goes back to the back. "I heard the scream...Oh no..."

Rita seem slashes the veins by using her gardening tools, as getting tangled up. "Get...off me!"

Linkage look around. "Where's dad, he's suppose to save mom-"

Linkage hearing screaming, he looked down see Lynn Sr getting his face hit on the ground by vein like a hammer. "Please save me!"

Linkage deadpan. "That just sad."

Linkage blasted his red beams at the veins, cutting the veins off. Linkage grabbed Rita and Lynn Sr and putting them down.

"Are you two alight?" Linkage asked

"Yeah, just some ice pack would do." Lynn Sr states, rubbing his head.

"Is this some kind of Metax problem?!" Rita asked worryingly.

"It seems so." Linkage respond seeing all the vines chasing and capturing civilians.

Linkage flew up in the sky, see the whole town getting cover by grass and roots. Suddenly he felt his ear piece came on as he press it.

"Hi Dr. Atoms and Sarah, looks like we got a grassy solution." Linkage said shocked he just say that. 'I got to stop going to Luan's job parties.'

"If this keeps up, everyone will be complete mind control pf those plants." Scan said

"Wonder how to find that Metax and stop him or her?" Linkage question look around the place.

"Remember Linkage, I made your goggles to find Metax energy. Make your Eyes Senses more clear yet more distance." Sarah reminded

Linkage grabbed his goggles, and put it on his eyes; sees everyone and everything is light blue and sees people's skeletons. **(Those what vision Linkage seeing, it's from the Dark Knight Detective mode)**

'These are some sweet goggles.' Linkage thought, as he flew out to find the source of the vines.

* * *

"Quick everyone, to the bunker!" Lisa told the family as they go down in the secret door leading to the family bunker.

"It's a good thing we have this bunker in case April Fools Day comes." Lana states.

"Aw come on, I thought you all like my pranks!" Luan asked as everyone grimace.

"Wait, where's Lori?" Luna asked, looking for the oldest.

"She said she left her phone up her room and get it. I'll go check for her." Leni answered, as she goes back upstairs "I'll go get her."

"Leni, wait!" Luna went after her.

"Girls, wait!" Lynn Sr tries to stop them, but Lisa grabs him as another vine tried to grab him as she close the bunker once more vines come.

"Oh no! We left Lori, Leni and Luna out!" Rita cry out.

"Don't worry, as far as we know those vines will just mind control them. Luckily I've developed helmets for the family.

"Why is it so dark in here?" Lynn Jr asked.

"The lighting here is dim, I neglect to replace one." Lisa said.

"Hey, where's Lincoln?" Lana asked as she bumps something behind her, looks at the figure "Oh, there you are. Man, you must be stiff, Lincoln." she said, however unknown to her, and the rest of the family, that's just a large white mop covering a stuffed mushroom. Either the room is too dim or the messy twin needs glasses.

* * *

_**Lori and Leni's Room**_

"Where is it?!" Lori question search her room. "Where's my phone?"

Leni comes in. "Lori! We, like, need to get to the bunker!"

"Not without my phone!" Lori shout look under the bed as grabbed it. "YES!"

Luna comes in and having a little panicked. "Guys, there coming in!"

"Don't worry Luna, we got helmets on now, how vines gonna get us now?" Lori question

Soon ten vines came in as grabbing three girls legs and feet much their shocked and fear.

"Are you f-AHHHH!" Luna scream while getting pulled.

Three of them screaming while taking away, Lori drop the phone as certain someone is on.

"Hello...babe...hello?" Bobby asked

* * *

_**Atoms' Estate **_

At the Atoms' home/lab, both Scan and Sarah kept defending themselves from the mutated tree monsters and vines using weed whacking machines and chainsaws.

"YA!" Sarah cry out while cutting down a tree monster with a chainsaw. "Dad, these things are everywhere!"

"I know, Sarah!" Scan states while chopping another bush monster with an axe, "This Metax is able to control these plants!" suddenly, he gets hit by a vine which got itself attached to his neck, as his eyes turn leafy with mind control.

"Dad!" Sarah cry out, as large vines wrapped her arms together, dropping her chainsaw "Hey! Let me go!" she cry out as the vines takes her out of the broken window as the small pipe grabbed Sarah's labcoat and ribbed it, while she keeps kicking and screaming.

* * *

_**The Sky**_

Linkage flying through the town, still seeing lots of veins attack people as controlling the people minds. Even see a girl using a sword to cut off a vein, he's see a vein sneak up behind.

"Hey look out!" Linkage shout shoots his red blast at the vein. "You almost got control by this vein."

"Thanks." spoke a girl who has white skin, light brown pointy tail with blue bow, and blue eyes. Wearing a yellow shirt, blue skirt, and black shoes with socks. "Your Linkage, so cool to me you, I'm Girl Jordan!"

"Hi GJ." Linkage said as her question. "You know any place that grow plants that big enough for these veins?"

"Well the only thing I know would be either the Royal Woods botanical garden which got shut down years ago, or up by the forest where the Big Ben tree used to be." Girl Jordan states.

"Oh yeah, there was a large tree there." Linkage said, as he noticed the sword, "Where'd you get that sword?"

"Oh this? This belongs to my dad. He's a medieval nut." Girl Jordan states.

"Well be careful around it, alright?" Linkage said as he goes to check on the sources, he looks up to the botanical garden which is a large dome. According to his goggles, that's where the plant monsters gets mass produced. 'Gotta go stop that place.'

* * *

_**Big Ben Tree**_

Meanwhile, deep into the Royal Woods forest, the vines that brought the three, older Loud sisters are being carried over the shoulders of the tree monsters.

"Let me go, you creeps!" Lori cries out, punching the back of the wood monster while kicking around, as she felt a vine smacking her behind, "Ah!"

"Like, where are they taking us?" Leni asked.

"I hope it's not where they'll gonna mulch us." Luna states as the tree monsters stops.

"Put them down."

They place the girls on the ground, more like dropping them as they land on their butts. The three saw the woman sitting on a thrown made of grass and wood. Jane Mills now looks different, covered in a black thorned dress with two slits showing her legs, barefooted, wears a flowery crown with thorny shoulder pads.

"Lori, Leni and Luna, welcome to my gnarly future garden kingdom!" Jane Mills spoke.

"Wait, that hippy lingo sounds familiar." Leni points out.

"Yeah..." Luna replied as she and Lori realized something "Oh my gosh, love, is that-"

"Ms. Mills, our art and social studies teacher!?" Lori cry out in shock, "What happened to you? Last we heard, they say you died when you go chain yourself to the old Big Ben tree!"

"Oh that blast changed me, girls." Jane Mills replied, walking towards the three who were her students, "That blast has me reborn. When that blast hit me, I bit the dust. But my remains were radiated in the grounds of mother nature, who spoke to me and said that I must save the planet! And by doing so, I've decided to turn this whole town into my own garden, with the townsfolk under my mind-control of course."

"B-But why didn't you mind control us?" Luna asked in little fear.

"Well since you only respect me for who I am in school while rest treat me like garbage." Jane Mills said as grows a small flowers crowns. "Every garden needs a queen, and every queen needs worthy companions."

"Oooh, that does sound nice." Leni said honesty.

"Leni, she literally wants to take over the town!" Lori told her.

"Oh, well that's just mean." Leni replied, "So sorry Ms. Mills, but we say no to that."

"Yeah, teacher! Leave us kids alone!" Luna outcry.

"Oh that's sad, but you three will learn to be my companions." Jane Mills said as she snaps her fingers.

Suddenly, vines sprout to grab the three girls, pulling them to a flowery garden. "GAHHH!" they cry out, as they're pull to the garden of flowers as the vines tie their wrists and ankles down, as some vines tug and pull their shoes, flip flops and boots off. "What are you doing, Ms. Mills?!"

"It's Grass Viper now, Lori." she said while petting her vines, "And I'll make you all submit to me!"

"And how, like, how?" Leni asked in confused.

Grass Viper just smiled, as she snaps her fingers. "This."

Mutiple vines came to them as begin to tickled the three loud sisters feets, armpits, and legs. Making them laugh uncontrollably as bopping their heads.

"Nononononoo!" Lori shout laughed kicking her legs, only get restraining.

"Danananang itititit!" Luna laughed who tries to bite the veins.

"Hehelelelep!" Leni shout getting tear up due being laughed.

* * *

_**The Garden**_

Linkage flew towards the botanical garden, where he sees the mind-controlled slaves serving the plant monsters. He sees them as all forms of plants. Wood monsters, bush monsters, sentient vines, even some rock monsters. They're all being created by large pods.

"So that's where the monsters came from." Linkage said as his hands glow with ice, "I think it's time for a little cold opening."

"EEK Let me go!"

Linkage pause for the moment, as he saw Sarah being carried off by the wood monster who drops her to the ground. 'Sarah!'

Sarah look at the plant monsters surrounding her, as the vines wraps her to bind her. "Hey! Let me go, you-" she is immediately gagged by one of the vines. The vines brings her to where the pods are.

Linkage sees those pods are flowers, there's many people in it some people he knew in there. So he one thing to do...saved Sarah first and stop this.

Linkage flys down and shooting at the plant monsters ice beams as frozen like a statue. Linkage breaks them as carried Sarah by the waist and flew off.

"Who's there?" Sarah question struggling to break free.

"Relax it's me!" Linkage said as landed down on deep trees.

Sarah unblinded herself. "Linkage? Thank god you came to save me."

Linkage puts hand on her shoulder. "It's cool, looks like Dr. Atoms was caught."

Sarah looks down. "He put up a fight, but now he's now mind control from those vines."

Linkage see inside the building. "Looks like the main core in the place, I gotta stop it. You stay here until I come back."

"Wait-" Sarah sees Linkage fly in the sky. "Where I suppose to hide?"

Sarah hearing something, without thinking she's sees a tree with a hole as size hers. She jumped in not realized her hips is stuck.

"Dang it!" Sarah shouts in the tree. On the outside, she kept shaking her rear while kicking up and down which attracts the attention of a plant monster that resembles a wolf but made of wood. A "timber" wolf.

The timber wolf walks over to use it's vines to grab Sarah's ankles, "Ah! What the heck!?" she cry out, as her heels dropped as the timber wolf begins to lick her nylon feet, "Kahahahaha cut that ohohohout!" she laughs inside the tree, as the timber wolf licks her soles.

* * *

_**Big Ben Tree**_

Linkage landed top of the Big Ben Tree's branch, he slowly walking to the end as see Scan walking to the Grass Viper.

"My Queen, there's no sign of Linkage in the city." Scan said unemotional voice.

"Hmm, he should be here so I can control him...be my worthy knight." Grass Viper replied as ĺook at to the right. "Giving up loud girls?"

Linkage at what Grass Viper seeing, he shocked until suppress his laughter. 'Ohohohoh man!'

Linkage sees his sisters getting tickled by the veins, he don't know why they here but he got to save them. So gotta do a ice move: he puts his hands together as put in his mouth and letting out a big breath.

"Ice Fooog..." Linkage whispered

Lincoln's icy breath spread around the area, towards the three sisters.

"Ahahahahaha nohohohoho, I-I-I can't!" Luna cried out as she felt the vines stopped tickling her as they break.

"Kahahahahahahaha!" Lori laughed as the vines tickle her feet, but they stopped once they wither down amd gets free.

"Tehehehehe!" Leni cry out in laughter as the flowers and vines tickles her legs, feet, and armpits. They stopped when they get iced, as Leni is free, "Man, why is it so cold?"

"What?!" Grass Viper shouts, standing up from her thrown, seeing an icy fog around "Who dares-!?"

"That'll be me." Linkage said as he flew down, "Your reign of terror ends here, villain!"

"Linkage, I see." Grass Viper hissed, "Plant monsters, attack!"

Linkage see five plant monsters coming to him, he freeze his own hands to solid ice gloves. "Come on guys, let's thrown down!"

Linkage begin to fight the plant monster with his ice gloves, each punch he did make the plant monsters frostbite.

"Oh yeah, putting it up!" Linkage said as he do a move from a boxer in the air. "I'm float like a butterfly and sting like a bee!"

"Grr, this is so bogus!" Grass Viper shouts, as she launches large vines at Linkage. They manage to grab him, but they all turn into ice and shattered like snow.

"Looks like you need to cool off, ma'am!" Linkage declares as he breaths in and out a freeze breath towards Grass Viper.

"No...NOOOO!" Grass Viper shouts trying to use her powers but couldn't work because of the cold. "I...can't...continue...gnarly..." she said as she faints.

Linkage see the monsters falling apart and well people start to waking up. "Looks like everything is back to normal."

"Hey Linkage!"

Linkage gotten a big hug by Leni much his surprise, he sees Lori and Luna goes to their sisters.

"Really Leni?" Lori question

"What, I'm thanking the little guy for saving us!" Leni said as she pulls out her phone, "Selfie!" she said, taking a snap of herself with Linkage.

"Wait, you've had your cellphone with you?!" Lori asked.

"Enough about that," Luna said as she turns to Linkage "Thanks for the help, Linkage. You've saved us from our crazy teacher."

"That's your teacher?" Linkage asked. "Why did she tried to take over the town?"

"She's think control people mind to make the town better place." Lori said crosses her arms. "But only going crazy wanted us to be her followers, not gonna happen."

Linkage got out of the hug and start fly up. "Well you girls did the right thing not joining her, it's be awful for did to the town...nice know you girls, gotta jet'

Linkage grabs Grass Viper and heads down to turn her in to the police.

"Bye!" Leni waves at Linkage, "You know, he sort of remind me of someone, but I don't know."

"Let's just go home, girls." Lori said as she wince as she steps on something "Youch!" she cry out, "But first, find our shoes."

"Has anyone seen my daughter?" Scan asked, rubbing his head.

* * *

_**The Garden **_

At the botanical garden, Sarah is still stuck to a tree as the wooden timber wolf kept licking her legs until it fell down into nothing but tree bark. Unfortunately, now Sarah's rear end has some cats licking her legs and feet up.

Sarah having anime tears and spoke. "Why things happen to me...Eeep!"

Linkage pull out Sarah as she's landed on butt, she's turn Linkage and give a question eyes.

"So you saved the day?" Sarah asked

"Yup, every veins in the city will cut down and be in flames. And the pods will bring people out and be destroy." Linkage said as he grabbed her waist as she holds his shoulder. "Hold on, I take you home."

* * *

**_Outside_**

Grass Viper seem taking away from police as goes in truck. She's wearing special cuffs, she's can't summon or used her powers.

"This is bogus...I'm a true queen of the royal woods!" Grass Viper shout as makes a scream. "I'll get you for Linkage, count on it!"

Unaware to everyone there's someone top of the building as looking at the plant villain.

"Hm...she's are good of control people minds..." he spoken and smiled. "She's can be used to me."

* * *

**I'm on the role, next is on the way...and Happy Birthday to my fan on this story.**

**Equipment:**

**Goggles: It's not for showing, the goggles is handy for Lincoln/Linkage...I picture he like a batman comes in style of hero crime...so why not. **

**Ice Move: Ice Fog, it's like spreading your icy opponent to make them freeze in place or ninja moves of avoiding eneimes.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Wrong Send**

"I can't believe this!"

Lincoln seem to be in his room, sitting in his bed while looking at the certain object in his hand; his broken game headset.

Lincoln look at fourth wall. "Hey guys, I holding my broken headset because of Lori steps on it. When I got her room by accident, she literally freak out and literally kick me out. I uses the bathroom but she bang the door until I opened it and force me out so she can used it! While doing all that just talking her stupid phone like she don't care!"

Lincoln about to do something drastic like looking at his dresser slots. Until a door flung open and Lori stepped in.

"Hey twerp, I wanted say sorry for smashing your dumb game so I buy you a new one." Lori said uninterested as throw me game set to Lincoln.

Lincoln manage go grabbed the game set. "Uh...thanks Lor-"

"Whatever." Lori replied about to step out.

Lincoln stands up from his bed. "Lori, can we just talk for minute. There's something I to-"

"Listen twerp, I got a called to Bobby again. Don't disturb me!" Lori shout angrily slam the door.

Lincoln shake his head and turn to the fourth wall. "See what I mean, she care to talk in her phone and be nothing a jerk lately...I wish something gonna break that silent."

* * *

_**Lori and Leni's Room**_

Leni seem looking at her phone of clothes and dresses, until she see Lori. "Hi Lori, I liked you picture of you and Bobby picnic."

"Thanks Leni, that date was great plus lot of likes." Lori replied grabbed her phone from her charger.

"Well not much like when I take a pic with Linkage that we was capture." Leni spoken shows Lori her blog. "205k."

Lori blinked, "Wait, 205k likes? For a picture of a superhero?!"

"Yeah, Linkage sightings is the hot in town!" Leni replied, showing Lori her phone "Look at everyone Linkage helps out."

Lori sees the pics as she snatch Leni's phone "Let me see that!" she said as she looks at the phone. She saw many of the people Linkage saved over the months, as well as Carol Pingrey kissing Linkage on the cheek "What!? Carol got 450k likes with Linkage!?"

"Yeah, Linkage totes saves her when a car about hit her when she carrying her belongings. In reward, she give him a kiss make the little cutie blush hard." Leni said as hands together puts them on her cheek.

Lori gets angry at Carol Pingrey of getting lot of likes, if people wanted a superhero picture...she gonna get one.

"Okay this official...I gonna find Linkage and gonna get a picture with him!" Lori shout as Leni grabbed her phone.

"Huh Lori, Linkage, like, not just show up like you wanted too, like, he saved people and stopping Metax Problems." Leni pointed out.

Lori frowns at that "Dang it, and who knows when will there be one?"

"Lori, I'm hoping you're, like, not gonna do something that could endanger you or anything, right?" Leni asked her.

"I won't do something that stupid, Leni." Lori assures her.

Leni sees Lori walking away while whistling. 'Oh dear...maybe Linky know what to do.'

* * *

**_Royal Woods' Mall_**

"Mom...I don't wanna get out!"

A car parked in the mall, a lady coming out of the car and open the back door. She grabbed someone hand in there and pull her out revealing to be a girl.

This girl is tan skin that has s beauty mark on her left cheek, green hair that looks completely ruin, and brown eyes. Wearing a light brown dress with black sandals.

"Quean Andres, I know what in school but can't change that. I'm gonna take you to lady hair to fix you up." she said

The mother grabbed her hand and bring her to the mall, once she got her in. Everyone seem to be go along their business.

"See sweety, no one-" she said

"Green freak!"

Both of them turn to group of teens happens to be in high school, laughing at Quean.

"Green freak...Green freak...Green loves Linkage." They sing while laughing

The mother begin to shouting at them while Qean begin to tear up and thought. 'I used to be loved by everyone...until you Lori Loud ruin my life!'

**_Flashback last day of school_**

_Quean who has brown hair coming out to the locker room, she looking at her profile at usual the number 1 spot of course until she goes to slot at her picture of Linkage that he stopping a Ecto Man._

_"Linkage you so cool and heroic!" Qean shout hugged the photo to her busts._

_"Hi Quean."_

_Quean felt a arm around her shoulder, realized its Lori with a smile._

_"So you really getting popular of the blog, number one exactly." Lori said with a smile._

_"Thanks, really getting title of Queen of the Blog." Qean replied look at her picture. "I wish I have a picture of Linkage."_

_"I see Linkage fighting a Metax outside right about now." Lori said point to the exit._

_"Really?!" Qean question in excited._

_"Yeah, hurry up or you miss it." Lori answered _

_Qean eagerly hurried to the exit to see Linkage. Once she press the door to open, shouting "Linkage?!" a bucket of green paint fell over her head._

**_SPLAT_**

_The green paint spilled onto her hair, which caught many students attention. They all look at her as they start to laugh, pulling out their phones to take pictures of this._

_"W-Wha?" Quean lifted the paint bucket._

_"Hahaha got you!"_

_Quean turn to Lori who having a smug face, meaning she cause of this. She and people calling her a freak making her tears up, she ran away from students as fast she can._

**_Flashbacks end..._**

Quean lost her thought of certain splash on to her cheek. He see one teen got a spoon that spinach on it.

"Ooh sorry, I sorry that my spinach not same color as your hair." he spoke

Quean gets angry unnoticed that her beauty mark glowing pink energy. "I show you...you...men!"

Quean touch the spinach as well her mark, swipe the food away as noticed her that a pink energy to the ground of teens includes her mother.

"Huh?" Quean said sees her beauty mark glowing in pink light. "Did I do that...means...I...I...I...I'm a Metax as well."

"I love your beauty..." they said with hearts in their eyes.

Quean felt flattered by the comment, she turn to her mom who also share the loving smile. "Is there anything you'd like, honey?" she asked.

Quean looks around and noticed everyone stopped to look at her with the same loving expressions. She even see some students from her school and other schools giving her the same expressions.

"Well, a good fix on my hair and some good wardrobing would be good." she said, then suddenly everyone scattered.

"Out of my way! We gotta give her new clothes!"

"Need to find good shampoo!"

"Hair dye! She needs hair dye!"

Quean see one man pull her a fancy chair, as she sits on it making her smiled. "Hm...I love being treaty nice again...but I still wanted that girl suffered...JOCKS!"

Suddenly group of jocks wearing a jerseys, blue jeans, and white sneakers. They goes her as bow to her like a queen.

"Yes maim!" jocks shout in union

"Finds Lori Loud and bring her to me...I wanted to have a word with her." Quean ordered as soon the jocks run out.

* * *

_**Royal Woods' Park**_

"Are you sure about this, babe?" Bobby asked, as he's for some reason dressed in a purple flight suit and a purple hat with red gloves.

"I'm positive, Boo-Boo Bear." Lori replied while holding on some rope, giving it to her boyfriend. They're the park as Lori told him "Once Linkage flies over and saves me from danger, I take a picture with him and I get more likes than Carol!"

"What if he kinda...you know...beat me up?" Bobby question in fear.

"Don't be like that, just pretend to fall down knock out." Lori replied as open up her arms. "Now tie me up."

Far away from the park like up in the hill happens to be Lincoln and Leni. Lincoln seem to having bored look and Leni having worried face.

"So Lori wanted to get photo of Linkage?" Lincoln asked

"Yeah, she's, like, wanted to be best of beating Carol so she set up a plan for Linkage lured to her." Leni said makes Lincoln laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Leni, that's not how works for Linkage." Lincoln said makes her confused. "From what I heard, Linkage can only sense Metax energy where ever it's cloes to him. To Bobby there's three problems. One, he's got no Metax energy, two, Linkage has already saved him from what I've heard, and three, Bobby is dressed like a cartoon villain."

"Really? I guess that does make sense." Leni replied, sort of understanding what Lincoln meant.

"Oh, come on, Bobby! At least make it look convincing!" Lori told him while Bobby wraps the rope around her by the tree.

"Sorry, babe, but I don't want to give you rope burn." Bobby replied, as a passing jogger just looks at them weirdly as he run off.

"Well you don't have to pull them too tight." Lori assures him.

Few minutes, Lincoln and Leni sits on the ground while licking their ice cream cone to entertain of the action going on.

"Your right, this kinda funny...heh heh." Leni giggled licked her ice cream.

"Welcome to my world." Lincoln said felt a rumbling on the ground. "Do you feel that, it kinda felt like a marching."

Leni noticed a bunch of jocks marching down the park, "Maybe it's those jocks? Must be practicing for football."

Lincoln noticed the jocks marching down, surrounding Lori and Bobby for some reason. He also noticed all of their eyes looking...pink.

"Uh, can we, literally help you?" Lori asked with a raised brow.

"Our Queen wants to speak to you, Lori Loud." spoke one jock.

"Either you come with us or we'll have to take ya to our Queen." another respond.

"What do you mean by that? We not cause any tro-" Bobby said didn't what happened next.

One jock sucker punch Bobby as the Latina young man knock out by the blow. Lori shocked about this and two jocks grabbed the ropes of hers, tie the girl up as taking her away.

"Get your hands off me!" Lori shout as said that always in scare. "Help!"

The jocks take Lori away from the park, Lincoln and Leni came to the tree. Seeing Bobby total knock out from the punch, Lincoln looks down to see Lori's phone and pick it up.

"What's going on Linky?" Leni asked in worried. "I-Is Lori really in danger."

"Pretty much, but don't worry about it because Linkage gonna saved her." Lincoln said as turn to Leni. "Leni, take Bobby home."

Leni see Lincoln running off. "Where you going Linky?"

"Gonna get it back to Lori, she be mad when it's gone!" Lincoln called out

Lincoln look around means close is clear, he goes behind a tree and transform into Linkage as flew off. "First of where they taking Lori."

Linkage follows the flock of jocks carrying Lori to the mall. This confused him more as he flew and hid himself once they entered. Lincoln sneaks in and saw what's going on in the mall.

A lot of people have gathered around with many gifts in shopping bags. 'What is going on here?' Linkage thought.

"Our Queen! We got Lori Loud for you!" spoke the jocks, as the people in the mall move away for them to go through.

Lori seem to throw to the ground, as see the throne chair of certain girl that shocked her. "No way..."

It's was Qean, who hair is now brown again ponytail with pink lines. Wearing a light pink dress with deep red lines that goes to her chest that has a big red heart, having white short gloves and short boots. She seem having short red lines form hearts on her cheeks.

"Well...well...it's little witch...or I say the first B word at the front." Qean said with a glare.

"Qean?" Lori said in shock, "What is, literally, going on here!?"

"Don't you get it, Lori, this is your trial among your peers, as you are guilty for the atrocities you've acted upon me!" Qean said as she points to a group of teenagers, acting as the jury.

"Huh...what do you mean?" Lori asked in nervous.

Qean pound her fist on the throne. "Don't try play innocent, you know what happened. You ruin my life spill that paint can on me and lost the respect from me! I stay in my room whole time because I can't go out without laughing at me! All I ever wanted to me the great Linkage in person but you prank me!"

Lori gets on her knees. "I-I sorry, I just jealous of you because you having so much subscribes and likes then everyone in school."

Qean simply turn to jury. "You have to say worthy juries?"

One nerdy teenager adjusted his glasses and spoke "Lori Loud's reasons for her crimes against our queen is considered, to be honest, petty and trivial."

"Hey! It's not that petty!" Lori argued.

"Going after someone who has more popularity than you is basically the definition of being a sore loser." the nerd countered. "For Lori's crimes against our queen, she is sentenced for any punishment the queen will put her through."

"And that punishment, have Lori tarred and feathered!" Qean declares much to Lori's shock.

"Are you nuts!?" Lori shouts.

"Hmm, perhaps you're right. Well, how about dumping paint on your hair instead!" Qean declares.

Lori tried to back away and speak. "I...I...I..."

"Much of that be funny, but I don't that to a person."

Everyone look up and see Linkage floating above them while crossing his arms and smiled down on them.

"No way it's..." Lori said interrupt by Qean.

"Linkage." Qean whispered

Linkage floats down to the floor. "I heard all of it and say-"

"EHHHHHHH!"

Linkage suddenly tackled to the ground much Lori's surprise. Linkage on the ground as see Qean top of him with a big smiled.

"I can't believe I meet you...the Linkage, protector of Royal Woods! I'm your biggest fan ever!" Qean shout

"Okay..." Linkage said, not even knowing how to respond to that. "But I-"

"Oh man, you'll be perfect for my blog! Once I get my social status up, I'll get many followers!" Qean declares.

"Would you mind tell me why this girl tie up in the middle? Linkage asked pointed his thumb at Lori.

Qean glare at her. "That witch name Lori Loud ruin my life and blog because I popular then her. She pour green paint on my hair, so return I gonna put tar and fathers on her."

"Whoa whoa whoa." Linkage said as he stands up. "You can't do that to her."

"Why not, she make everyone laugh at me!" Qean shout angrily

"Getting revenge won't change it, you make people fear you." Linkage said as gets idea. "I can help you make people respect but..."

Qean confused at this. "But what?"

Linkage crosses his arms and spoke. "You will free Lori, bring the people back to the senses, and put everything back to normal."

"But I the attention." Qean said in sadden.

"There's ways getting attention by the fans. You can more then control people?"

"W-Well...I can use my energy form pink energy wings and bow, making energy arrows." Qean said

Linkage snapped his fingers. "I gotta idea, why not become a hero blogger...you saved the day while filming, you can get maybe thousands no millions of fans."

Quean smiled at that idea. "You right, thank you Linkage for giving me this idea! I gonna start repairing this place right now...this forward Beauty Mark will be a true kind hero."

Quean walked away as goes to the people, Lori was relive. "Thank you Linkage for-"

She stop by Linkage glare at her, he goes to her and cut off the rope by using his heat beam.

"You and I gonna have a talk." Linkage said

* * *

_**Royal Woods' Mall Entrance**_

After a long fix up and blog video, Qean as called Beauty Mark finally got her blog back and being new hero path. Now Linkage are outside with Lori who sits on a bench while the boy floating while his arms cross.

"So you get all this situation just me a photo with you?" Linkage question

"Well, yeah! You're so popular around town and getting everyone photos of you that I couldn't help but try to get more likes!" Lori said.

Linkage pinch the bridge of his nose as he says "Look, just because I save a lot of people, I don't do it for fame. I did it because it's the right thing to do and it's self-rewarding. You should be ashamed of yourself for what you did to that girl just because she has more likes and subscribers than you."

Lori shunned her head. "I know what did was wrong and I feel sorry, it's just my blog is my life."

Linkage rises his eyebrow. "Your blog is important in your life, do you have a family?"

"Yeah I do have a family and loved them but sometimes they're annoying especially my little brother Lincoln of what he did today." Lori said in annoying.

Linkage got his angry in control and speak calmly. "Just what your brother Lincoln did?"

"Well he got in my room, which middle talking my boyfriend. He's in the bathroom long time so I throw him out, I accidentally steps on his video game goggles so I have spent some cash to get him a new one." Lori said in annoying.

Linkage look at her deadpan. "Did he walked in your room on purpose?"

"Of course-" Lori said until she's realize she made a mistake. "He got in by accidently of playing his game."

"You really have to throw him out of the bathroom instead of waiting for your turn?" Linkage asked

"No..." Lori answered feel more guilty.

"I asked you this question...do you really feel ashamed smash your brother's game goggles?" Linkage asked

"Oh man..." Lori said rubbing her arm.

"Listen here Lori Loud...you have your blog that makes you happy, but you also have your family. You grew up with them, and they loved you back, you can't let some likes in a app to be your blocking of your family's times together. You like what 17 or 16, you be out here in the real world and busy spent your remaining times in the house in your phone. You need to have great time with each ever one of them, until you're time being young lady...do you understand?"

Lori looks down in shame as she replied "Yes, I guess all of this is a wake up call. I see it now, what I did was wrong. Thank you, Linkage for making me realized that."

"No problem. Just helping what I do." Linkage respond.

"Lori!" shout Leni as she makes it to the mall, after running for so long. "Ive...finally...found you! Got...your phone!"

"Actually I got it." Linkage said as he pull it out. "Your brother wanted give it to you since I a good track down people. Lori Loud, since you know the error of your ways...I wanted to take a photo with you."

"Really?!" Lori asked with big smile. "Thank you!"

Leni raises her hand as jumping. "Ohh...Ohh...Ohhh! Can I be in picture too?"

Linkage smiled at her. "Of course, the more the merrier!"

And so, Linkage took the picture with Lori and Leni from the phone. Unknown to them, they are being watched by a bug, a bug that's mechanic and has a camera lens.

* * *

_**Unknown **_

John watches Linkage on every move, and frowns that another candidate for his cause is convinced to be a hero rather than a villain.

"It seems that Linkage is of much more influence." he said as he channels blue energy and blasts the screen. "Maybe it's time we finally meet, Linkage."

* * *

**Next one is be the big bad boss**

**And yes...you think I just maka villains, Linkage needs help...he's not a one man army.**

**Hero Allied:**

**Quean Andes/Cupid: She's powers shoots arrows and fly with her wings like a well cupid, she's can lots of arrows in her emotions such as fire, ice, stone, etc. Especially mind control for emergency only. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's 8, a long one for the big for S1, shocking comes out.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Class Reunion

Lincoln seems to be walking home, he relieves. "Finally, a day get home at nine o'clock without problems."

Suddenly his eyes glowing in blue light, he's hearing screeching. He dodges a mailbox that's hit the ground, he sees a big bird made of darkness as screeching at him.

"Or just be a little late," Lincoln said with a glare as transform into Linkage. "Come at me bird brain!"

The bird charge at Linkage who up in the air, he begins to soar while the bird chases him. Linkage shooting the bird, but the bird restores quickly. Linkage growling, he quickly hides the side of the building, the bird flies to the, only see Linkage who pulls out both of his hands together.

"Light Show!" Linkage called out the as big red light show, making the bird screeching its vanishes. "That's relieved."

Nighttime, we see Linkage show flying in the sky while having a smile. "Oh yeah, loved these flying powers it's getting home on time."

Linkage landed safely on the ground as he transforms back to Lincoln. Lincoln walked to the front door and open it to see Lynn Sr and Rita including the sisters in the living room. They turn to him a question look on their faces but the parents are glaring.

"Is something matter?" Lincoln asked in confused.

"Lincoln is past nine," Lori said

Lincoln look at his watch, seeing 9:05. 'Dang it, I shouldn't have stopped that darkness bird and keep on going.'

"Sweety...we need to talk," Rita said

_15 minutes later..._

Lincoln sits on the couch while Lynn Sr and Rita standing close to him while the sisters sitting on the stairs or dining room.

"Lincoln this becoming a problem. You always last to come back in the house at night, you always in the hurry before we chance to have family activities, and seem to relax in your room when coming back until dinner." Rita said

"You always first finished your chores, as a few seconds. That scares me even from me watching a scary movie." Lynn Sr said

"That strikes my mistake, I kinda selfish of me...than Linkage shows up and gives from that garbage monster and up the house," Lincoln replied with a smile.

"That kinda nice of him," Leni responds as the sisters agree.

"Look, I been watching myself carefully. The Metax attacks really startled me to be front out of them. You guy don't no idea what it is like to be a kid today." Lincoln said it as held up his hand to his younger sisters. "Not you guys."

"Yeah/it's cool." Younger ones replied

"Now Lincoln, I know this Metax appearing is dangerous. But this not happened to stop you from coming home." Rita states I bet on it that." Lincoln replied as sadden.

"Yeah, I bet on it that," Lincoln replied as sadden.

"Mother unit...Father unit...perhaps the reason Lincoln act this way you never told us about your life before you two met each other or after like you guys start dating. Like in how's your date go well or even finish college." Lisa said while reading her book.

"Lisa...how many times I tell you don't drag your mouth into this," Lincoln muttered

"You know Lisa, you may be on to this." Lynn Sr said as Rita, Lincoln, and the daughters look at him.

"Really?" The sister's question

"What you talking about?" Rita asked

Lynn Sr goes to the drawer and pulls out a flyer of paper says '20 year Class Reunion'. "Lincoln, you come with me and your mother to our 20-year class reunion."

"What?!" Lincoln shouts in shock, "Couldn't you just grounded me?"

"Well we would, but in order to get close to you kids around, maybe you'll see what it's like for us at our college days." Rita states.

"Then why can't they come?" Lincoln points at his sisters.

"They staying in with Pop-Pop and Aunt Ruth, they babysit them while we away. My old friend John gave me a job of being the class reunion chef that give me lots of money." Lynn Sr

"And we talked about childhood and quality time with us, it's sound and great," Rita states with a smile.

"Oh come on, just grounded," Lincoln said in pain.

* * *

"That just great..."

At the truck stop restaurant, Vanzilla getting having a little breakdown. Rita and Lynn Sr check on it while Lincoln sitting on the grass with a pouting look.

Rita called out to Lincoln. "Sorry Sweety, we are here a little while."

Lincoln sigh. "I can't believe one little late curfew makes this trip worst."

*Honk...Honk*

Lincoln sees a big white and brown futuristic truck RV with a familiar symbol blue icon on the side. Parked in the driveway of the restaurant.

'Wait...that symbol is Scan Lab...so that means...' Lincoln thought to see a familiar girl step out of the RV. "Sarah?!"

Sarah seems to be wearing a blue shirt, blue jeans tights to her figure, and black slippers. She sees Lincoln and surprises what she sees. "Lincoln?"

Lincoln goes to her. "What you doing out here, my parents wanted to go to their college class reunion...I gotta late curfew."

"Be honest we going to the class reunion as well, my dad used to be a professor there in that college. We parked here just for a stretched out." Sarah said

"Well me and parents kinda stuck since our family van broke down again," Lincoln replied in deadpan.

"You know we got lots of spare spaces, why not just join our travel. We can hook your van to us, carried it." Sarah said

"That's a great idea, I'll go talk to my folks about it," Lincoln told her as he ran towards them.

* * *

"Wow, thanks for helping us out, Dr. Atoms." Lynn Sr said as he, Rita, and Lincoln are at the table of the luxurious inside of the RV.

"No problem, but call me Scan." Dr. Atoms respond while he and Sarah sit upfront.

"I'm surprised that you taught at the same college I and Lynn went to." Rita comments, "We even got an invitation from John."

"John? Aw yes, I remembered him. He was one of my students." Dr. Atoms respond, "He was a real prodigy, that Teherby boy was."

"Teherby? Wait, you mean he's related to Mr. Teherby?" Lincoln asked.

"He's Mr. Teherby's grandson." Lynn Sr states, "Though we never got in touch since then."

"From what I've heard, he has gone through an accident of some kind." Scan replied.

"Really, what happened?" Lincoln asked in interest.

"Well me and other scientists building a prototype energy collect chamber with meteorite energy. But something went wrong Master Teherby turns it on. John got hits with energy as makes it kill his social life. No one never saw him, homeschool his whole life, becoming a businessman like his grandfather." Scan told

Lincoln remembers he bumps into him as a mistake giving his ID card and goes to the chamber. 'If wasn't for him I wouldn't have turn into Linkage. Could he...no, impossible, he didn't hit getting big wave like the town.'

* * *

Later on, the Louds and the Atoms have made it to the place of the reunion. It is a big old mansion that looks more like a castle. Lincoln is surprised that someone has been living in a place like this.

"Wow, I didn't know there were castles in this part of Michigan." Lincoln comments.

"The Teherbys are so rich, they've built their own homes like a castle back in the older years." Sarah states.

"I'll give a knock." Lynn Sr said as he knocks on the door "'hello, Johnny! Yer old' pals are 'here!" he said in his broken England accent.

"Um, is your dad alright, Lincoln?" Sarah asked him.

"Dad stated that he went to London while abroad," Lincoln respond.

"And practice weeks doing it when in our room," Rita said feeling a little embarrassed.

The doors open as seeing John with his normal black business suit attire, and smiled at Lynn Sr.

"Senior, my good old friend," John said as both shake hands.

"You know my wife Rita, we got married after we graduated from college." Lynn Sr replied as she and Lincoln got to the steps. "This boy is our son Lincoln Loud."

John looks at Lincoln, his eyes narrowed which made Lincoln confused. "Nice to meet you, young man," he said coolly, while Lincoln felt a chill running down on his spine. He then saw the Atoms that caught his eye, "Dr. Scan Atoms, nice to meet you."

"Likewise, Johnny-boy." Scan replied shaking his former protege his hand, "And you know of my daughter, Sarah."

"Ah yes, when I last saw you, you were just around this boy's age." John said while patting onto Sarah's head, smiling at her "You've grown so much."

"Thank you, Mr. Teherby," she said, weirded out by this affectionate behavior.

"Please, call me John." he said while letting go of her head, "All of you can call me John. Being called "Mr. Teherby" just makes me sound old. Now come inside and I'll have my butler-bot show you the rooms."

"Butler-what?" Lincoln asked

They see a robot blue and white female robot that really similar to future cartoons show that from the 90s. The robot takes their bags and speak.

"Great to meet you all, please follow me to your rooms and feel welcome," Butler-Bot said

While Rita and Lynn Sr got their own room to share, Scan got his own room and so does Sarah, course of his relief. Lynn Sr was busy cooking for the party while the others; Scan and Lincoln have fun in the indoor pool, while Rita and Sarah enjoying the spa. The boy seems curious about John, he's always getting cold treatment to him he's exam him somehow.

Nighttime, the dining room, everyone had dinner, Lincoln with his parents, Sarah with Scan, and John sit on his master chair like a throne.

"Wow, John, this food fancier," Rita said look at the food.

"I always wanted fancy food in my place," John replied eats his pork chop. "So Rita, Senior, your son do in free time?"

Lincoln and the Atoms alarm of John's question, Lynn Sr spoke. "Well...out of the house, the summer vacation started, all the time...home just playing video games and sleeping in the room."

"I see...you needed to step up on his life you two, true daughters go good son be a man one day in the real world...look at me, my grandfather teaches me to be a businessman and I turn out to be successful."

"You know a good point, John, we should get Lincoln a new way to get activities that can with his life." Lynn Sr replied

"Oh okay, I'm done here...thank you, John, for ruining my life," Lincoln muttered walking of room.

'Maybe I should-' Sarah thought interrupted by John.

"Sarah, you became a scientist...why not work for me, my grandmother giving me his company. I can make you a very rich girl, " John said with a charming smile.

Sarah smiles a little awkwardly. "Thank you, John, but I work with my father that I proud and love."

John's eye twitching, he only smiles. "I understand."

/

Right now is night time as everyone is asleep until Lincoln wakes up from his slumber by his sense.

"Oh that just great, a Metax in the house," Lincoln said transforms into Linkage.

Linkage puts on his goggles putting on his Sense Vision sees his mom sleeping in her bed, so does Sarah, Scan seem going to the bathroom. Lynn Sr in the kitchen, helping the other chefs cooking the food for the reunion. He sees one big blackness bird, going after Scan.

"Well, time for." Linkage said as do a stretched. "Speed!"

Linkage runs fast as he going after the birds, he grabbed one of Scan who opens the bathroom.

Linkage brings the bird to a big hallway and throws front of him. "Sup man...miss me?"

The bird looks at him until he looks behind him. "EEEHHH!" He disappears in thin air.

Linkage confused. "That's a little too easy."

"I'm the control the bird, child."

Linkage turns to see a man who has gray skin, red eyes, and bloody red hair. A black armory bodysuit with a gray diamond at the chest, black arms gloves, and boots with gray lines. Having black metal his mouth part is free, grayish long shredded cape.

"Oh whatever, I got that bird, but you have to do." Linkage said

Linkage charged at the stranger, as he sends a powerful red beam at him. However, the armored man deflected the beam with his black beam.

"What?!" Linkage said in shock.

"You think you can beat me, child?" he said.

Linkage charged at him with a punch, but he grabbed Linkages with small effort. He throws Linkage to the wall as breaking it, as makes the boy hurts.

"My bird supposed to bring that scientist from me, you also worthy." He said as smirked. "Linkage...if I correct?"

Linkage shocked. "You know me?"

"You're quite popular around here. Royal Wood's hero, the Boy of Tomorrow, even one blogger states that you're the hero of a new generation," he states while shooting his black beams at Linkage.

Linkage dodges the beam but it turns to hit him. "Ow! What kind of Metax are you!?"

"The more experienced kin," he told him while projecting a black hammer with spikes. "I could teach you many ways of using your powers to its full potential. I can teach you what I've learned over the years, better than that pesky scientist would."

Linkage anger at him. "Leave him out of this, he's doing well help me-"

The man chuckled at the boy. "So...Boy of Tomorrow, tell me you ever do this?"

The man suddenly appears over five darkness themselves with white eyes. This shocked Linkage as getting surrounded by the man's darkness figures.

"What kind of Metax are you?" He asked.

The man and his darkness clones respond "I am the most powerful Metax you've ever faced, boy." all aim for Linkage, shooting their multiple beams at him.

"AHHHH!" Linkage scream completely feeling electricity all over his body.

As soon as each one as of clones and begins beating Linkage severally as getting bleeding lips and shredded clothes.

*POW*

The man uppercut Linkage to the wall as crashes into it, the poor hero fells down to the ground. He's passed out as his ring reappear, transforms back into Lincoln.

The man chuckled as the clones disappear, the man landing front of Lincoln. "The famous Linkage is Lynn and Rita's son."

The man suddenly appearing-like Lincoln but completely black as transform into...John! "Just I thought."

* * *

"Get away from me...get away from me!"

Lincoln open his eyes and realized he's back in his guest room and completely healed. ", Whoa what just happened?"

"You seem to have a nightmare."

Lincoln sees John coming in with a smile on his face. "Sorry...I guess I been a little headache from the long trip."

"Oh yes, a lot would have that kind of headache at a young age," John said as added. "And be prepared for the reunion party. Your dad wants me to let you know that he'll be preparing the food for the catering and he's gonna need someone to serve the guests."

"Right, I almost forgot the reason why I'm here," Lincoln responded as he gets up.

"From what I can tell, you don't like coming here." John comment.

"Well, it's more like a punishment, really. I got home late and rather than just grounded me in my room, my parents brought me here to their reunion while my ten signet gets to stay home." Lincoln states.

"Ah, big family. I know how that's like." John relied on, as Lincoln is shocked.

"You used to live in a big family?" Lincoln asked.

"Why do you think I live in a castle?" John told him, "About five brothers and two sisters, our parents, five uncles and four aunts, 16 cousins, and two sets of grandparents, all living up in one roof. We used to be a good family, well that is until they all died mysteriously, Ind me and grandfather are the only ones." he looks around the room while Lincoln gives a shocked look, "You know, this is the very room where my Uncle Florence died of a heart attack. From that very bed until he fell onto that side of the floor where you're standing, and just crawled to the door until he croaks."

Lincoln losing his color. "O-Oh really, that's s-shame. S-Sorry for your loss."

John only smiled at him. "If you know what you do in life to survive on your own...you need the opportunity to, get it, young man. Now get ready, you're father is waiting for you."  
leaves leave the room as closes the door, he smiled until a devilish smirk. "Yes be ready...Hehehe."

Tonight is the night of the class reunion, many people speak either friends or professors. Mostly students greet Scan, he's mostly like the father figure towards his students and they love him its seems to talk to her in college friends right now. Rita meanwhile talking to her friends with a pink dress and white heels, Lynn Sr in a chef outfit helping people serve their food. As for Lincoln is serving dishes small dish to people while getting little comment by ladies.

"Aw thank you, little man."

"You so cute and adorable of getting us food."

"You look so handsome in that suit!"

'I swear if I get baby comment again, I'm gonna puke.' Lincoln thought in deadpan.

"So, they gave you free child labor?"

Lincoln noticed the girl talking to him who's about his age. She's got long black hair with a pink headband, blue eyes, and fair skin. She wears a pink shirt with a white skirt and white boots.

'Finally, someone around my age.' Lincoln thought, "Actually, this is more of family business thing. I just work at catering."

"So you're a servant then?" She asked making Lincoln look deadpan, "Well since you're the only kid around here I guess I could socialize with someone within my age. Even if they're of completely different social status. Trixie Tang, from Dimmsdale."

"Lincoln Loud, from Royal Woods." Lincoln greets himself. "So let me guess, your folks here for the reunion as well?"

"Yeah, I'm forced to go to this reunion cause my parents to meet their professors. I got trouble due to being up so late." Trixie said

"Welcome to my world, I force to come here as well. I got home late again, instead of grounding me. My parents wanted me to go to their class reunion, being their servants." Lincoln replied as his tray got taken by a fat man.

"Guess we got parents to force us to go places huh?" Trixie asked as both laughed.

Suddenly the slow music came on as adults get their lovers and do their slow dance. Lincoln and Trixie look at each other and blushes deeply.

"So..." Lincoln said as pull out his hand. "Wanna dance with me?"

Trixie thought of the moment, as she shrugs "Oh what the heck, there's no harm in that." she said, "But hands on the shoulders, got it, buster?"

"Y-Yeah," Lincoln replied as he and Trixie start to dance.

* * *

Sarah stands by the punch bowl, wearing the short red dress that shows her back, and the skirt reaches to her thighs wears brown stockings and black heels. She watches her dad dancing with one of the professors who taught liberal studies.

"Sigh, guess I'm going Dutch, again." Sarah comment to herself as she sees Lincoln dancing with a girl, "Least he's having fun."

"Need a partner, Ms. Atoms?" spoke John as he walks towards her, holding his own fruit punch.

"Um, I think I'm good." Sarah replied kindly, "I'm fine not dancing."

"Oh come now Sarah, you say in the blog that you are great in dancing," John said makes Sarah surprise.

'How's he know I'm got a blog, he creeps me out.' Sarah thought to try to think way out of this. "Sorry I think I gotta go."

John touches her shoulder made her flinch. "But I just wanna talk to you."

Sarah gets nervous here. "I...I."

"There's a problem here?"

They see a grown young man in a black suit with a green tie, he seems to have suspicion look.

John let go of her. "Nothing, I just wanna talk but she going to the lady's room. I needed some time alone if you two mind.

Sarah sees John walking away making her relax, she turns to a young man. "Thanks for that."

"No problem, I look out people who in trouble that's all." the young man said with a smile

"Well, you do seem to be the type." Sarah comments, seeing the young man look about her age, "Maybe you can hang with me?"

"Sure, I can talk," he replied while getting his own punch.

From afar, John narrows his eyes on the two, while turning to Lincoln. He has so much focus to do as he goes to confront him.

Tapping on his shoulder, Lincoln looks up at the man who told him, "Lincoln, I need of your assistance. There's a gift that I need you to get for Scan."

"Okay..." Lincoln said look at Trixie. "Sorry Trixie, duty calls."

"It's fine, come back if you get the chance," Trixie replied point his nose to make him blush.

Lincoln walked away and so does Trixie, John look at Scan with a glare. 'You and that others almost cause my life, but this night is gonna change.'

* * *

Right before asked where it is, it's in the old lab. Lincoln made it and seeing no gift in sight, he walked to the table.

"Why go to the lab, I don't see any gift?" Lincoln's question as see a picture of Lord Teherby and the scientists as including Scan, in the background is a prototype energy chamber. "That picture of that acc-"

Lincoln sees a flashlight but it's a purple light bulb. "A U.V. flashlight?"

Lincoln turn it on sees purple light as shows the photograph, shocked it light marking of X on two one scientist and Lord Teherby. "Oh, no...he didn't..."

Lincoln's eyes flash blue of two Metax close by, he transforms into Linkage and gets ready. "Where are those-"

Suddenly Linkage suddenly got tangled up by armor like octo tentacle as he lifted up. he's turned his head and shocked to see Octo Man and Robo-Geek.

"Octo Man...Robo-Geek?" Linkage question in shocked.

"Stop calling me that!" Robo-Geek cries out, "Dang the media for that." he muttered.

"Missus, you brat?" Octo Man question while smirking

Linkage begins to twirl around in fast speed makes Octo Man twirl with him until Octo Man sends flying to Robo-Geek as both hit the wall.

"How you two get out of prison...why you here for?!" Linkage asked angrily

"We got a little early bail, thanks to our benefactor." Octo Man states.

"Yeah, our boss was generous to let us go just to get you back., Robo-Geek adds.

"Don't tell him about the boss, Geek!" Octo Man scolds him.

However, the two didn't realize that they've been hit in the head by red beams by Linkage, knocking them out.

"Now to find the boss of this place." Linkage said.

"Oh, but you already did."

Suddenly, a tube pops up from below Linkage's feet, as it traps him with another tube from above. Linkage tries to blast it out of there, but he couldn't get out "What's going on here!?"

"You boy..." appearing out of the shadows, is John himself "Has fallen to my trap."

"John!?" Linkage shouts in shock.

"Yes, or you may know me as..." John has two black rings appear around his waist, as they split apart to reveal the same man that Linkage fought, "Metaxist."

"Y-You're the guy from last night!" Linkage shouts.

"And you're Linkage, or should I say, Lincoln Loud." Metaxist replied which shocks Linkage, "Yes, I know all about you, Lincoln. An average boy with no talent of his own, growing up with ten sisters with their own skills and talents. The middle child of all that. I knew that my plans went accordingly, when I sent that invitation to the college reunion to your parents, sending out my darkness bird to get you into trouble, and the rest is played out on my part."

"So the reason I got into trouble was because of you?!" Linkage told him.

"I wasn't considering inviting them at first, but after discovering that their son is a Metax himself and the reason why Scan is so interested in the boy, it's not so hard in connecting the dots." John told him as his face changes in look, "Scan Atoms ruined my life! He took away my social life because of that dang experiment along with those other scientists and my bumbling fool of a grandfather!"

"He feels sorry you after what he did, he's wanted to apologize to you. He loved you as son like other students, your he's best of students!" Linkage shout

"Then he shouldn't have to go along that experiment, he should have stopped if he has the chance. Like my fool grandfather used the same experiment project, so I wanted the people to feel what I feel." Metaxis said

Linkage heavily shocked at the last part. "What?"

Metaxist only turns to him with a small glare. "Don't you think a lightning strike that places exactly the same place of that huge chamber?"

Linkage getting so angry. "IT'S WAS YOU! YOU CAUSE THAT BIG WAVE...YOU CAUSE THOSE METAX TO APPEAR AND CAUSES THOSE PEOPLE DEATHS! FOR WHAT?"

Metaxist only raises his hand and makes a black ball. "Power."

Linkage confused what he said. "What?"

Metaxist makes his ball to go big. "It all comes down to power. They were weak, I gave those people power but they so weak that ended their lives...and that weakness got them killed. This world...it's not suited for the weak. Unlike you..."

Linkage glares at him. "What do you mean-"

Metaxist walked around Linkage taunting him. "You...in the chamber it's explosive, you should have died...gone from this world, no...you survived, becoming most powerful Metax of them all but only uses for being this little town hero."

Linkage gets angry as his hands get red energy all over his fists, he hitting the glass "GET...ME...OUTTA HERE!"

Metaxist would look out at the party, as he told Linkage "You'll be staying here for a while, while I terrorize the people around and make Scan suffer just the way I have. By taking his daughter away!"

Linkage is shocked, as he bangs the glass "Leave Sarah out of this!"

Metaxist ignores him, as he changes back to John, "If it's any consolation, your parents will be safe from the chaos along with anyone else. It's Scans that I'm after." he said as he walks back to the party, leaving Linkage in the tube.

"I gotta find a way out of here, but what?" Linkage asks himself, as he bangs on the glass, "Help!"

* * *

John march over around the party, as he confronts Lynn Sr "Lynn, just want to let you know that Lincoln isn't feeling well. Something about a stomach ache."

"Oh, well if he's not feeling well, then who-"

"My Robo-Butler will help," John told him as the Robo-Butler roles over to pick up the trays to hand out to the guests.

"Gee, thanks, pal!" Lynn Sr told him, as John walks away without responding.

John looks around and saw Sarah talking to that boy. His eyes narrowed as he turns to Scans, who's talking to his old acquaintances. 'Time for this party to really start.' he thought as he hid in the shadows, as he presses a button as the lights are out.

"What's going on!?"

"Why are all the lights out?!"

"Strange didn't know the guy had trouble with the light bill." the guy said to Sarah.

"I highly doubt it," Sarah said worriedly, trying to find her dad. However, Metaxists snuck up behind her, grabbing her from the lower part of her dress and pulling her to him "EEK!" she cries out, being dragged into the darkness.

"Sarah?" the guy question

In minute later, the lights came back as soon as everyone begins to see Metaxist floating above them. While Sarah is trapped in the arms of Metaxist around her neck, while she kicks around.

"Daddy!" Sarah shouts in scare.

"Sarah!" Scan shout as glare at Metaxist. "Who are you?! Let my daughter go!"

"I am your greatest mistake, Dr. Scan Atoms!" Metaxist declares as many darkness birds forms around him, "I shall unleash my dark army onto you and make you suffered the way I have! My dark army, attack!" he declares, as his dark monsters go around, wrecking the party while attacking the objects while the guests run away.

"Honey, there's a crazy Metax here!" Lynn Sr told him.

"We gotta get out of here and find Lincoln!" Rita replied, as suddenly Robo-Butler popped up.

"Not to worry, Master John has a safe room for you two," Robo-Butler said, as it's mechanical arms grabs Lynn Sr and Rita over its shoulders while rolling down to the safe bunker.

Linkage keep pounded his fists on the glass out of tired. "John...you...good for nothing...son of a-"

Linkage sees the door seeing a no one but a strange mechanical device that throws on the glass. Linkage realized it a bomb, he flew up in the ceiling, just in time to bomb exploded make glass break apart.

Linkage flew down and he now free, who is the one throw that small bomb, it's color scheme is green and black, more like an sp-"

"Dad!"

Linkage hears that voice from his earpiece. "Scan, Sarah!"

* * *

"AAAAHHH!"

The guest scream as the darkness monsters them out of the castle. Dr. Scan Atoms didn't get out, as he is chasing after Metaxist who has his daughter.

"Let my daughter go!" Scan demands.

Metaxist simply lets go of Sarah, who made a fall until he grabs her by the ankle of her left foot. "After him!" he orders as the darkness monster surrounded Scan while he flies away with Sarah.

"Dad!" Sarah cries out as she is carried away.

Scan is surrounded by the monsters, and there's no one to help him. "Linkage, need you now." Scan said as suddenly, Linkage grabs Scan before the monsters could get him.

"Call me?" Linkage asked as the monster starts chasing him after they transform into darkness birds.

"We have to find my daughter!" Scan told him.

"I know, but we need to lose these guys." Linkage said as an idea came once he saw the disco ball, but then he heard a scream as he looks down, seeing Trixie trapped in the table, "But save whoever is left behind."

* * *

"Let me go you creep!" Sarah shouts while struggling from hanging upside down, holding up her dress.

"Hmm, you are a lovely young woman, Sarah Atoms." Metaxist said observing her body to her big chest to her wide hips, "I cannot wait to make you my queen." he said as Sarah's heel is tossed off by him, showing her nylon clad foot as he stroke the sole like a pet.

"yohohohou creheheheep." Sarah cried out as she kicks Metaxist in the face, as he grabs her other ankle to take her heel off as well.

"Now you're asking for,t," he said, as he tickles both her feet making Sarah cry out in laughter. "Once your father's gone, you'll have me to be with, my dear!"

"Hehehehelp!" Sarah cry out.

Suddenly, a black and green bomb is thrown at the back of Metaxist, which exploded behind him, "Gah!" cries out, letting go of Sarah who fell until someone catches her from falling and sliding down the floor.

"Sorry, pal. But legs here states 'no means no.'" spoke the rescuer who wears a completely black suit with green lines, green lenses, and is holding Sarah over his shoulder with her rear next to his face, his hand holding her butt.

Sarah sees her running away from Metaxist. "Where we going-epp!" she felt a squeeze on her behind. "what it buster!"

"Sorry bumpy road, bringing you outside to the father."

"Okay, please hurry!" Sarah shout

* * *

Trixie getting scared of what's happening, she screams when table cloth lifted up. She stops by Lincoln holding out his hand.

"There you are, come on...we gotta get out of here!" Linkage said grabbed her hand.

* * *

Sarah sees here running away from Metaxist. "Where we going-eep!" she felt a squeeze on her behind. "what it buster!"

"Sorry bumpy road, bringing you outside to the father."

"Okay, please hurry!" Sarah shout

* * *

Trixie getting scared of what's happening, she screams when table cloth lifted up. She stops by Linkage holding out his hand.

"There you are, come on...we gotta get out of here!" Linkage said grabbed her hand.

"W-Who are you?" Trixie asked in speechless.

"The name's Linkage," he responded as Trixie is hesitant as she screams when she saw the dark bird coming after them. Linkage senses this as blasts the bird making it disappeared with his red beam. "Come on, let's get you safe."

Trixie felt that she can trust him, as she grabs his hand as he pulls her out of the table and carries her around the waist. He flew off and place her upstairs balcony. "Thank you," she said.

"No problem." Linkage respond as he shoots a red beam at the disco ball, "Cover your eyes!" he told her as she did, as the red beam hits the disco ball as it creates a flashing red light.

"EEEEEEE!" the darkness monster screeching out, as the light beam hits them thus disintegrating the monsters into nothing.

"Linkage, you there?" spoke Sarah in his comlink.

"Sarah, are you alright?" Linkage respond.

* * *

"Yeah, I'm okay," Sarah said after she got put down by the masked hero, she's outside where she spots her dad. "I'll go meet up with my dad, you take care of that darkness Metax."

Trixie look around spoke. "Thank for saving me!"

"No problem. Now, I have a villain to deal with." Linkage said as he flew back inside to deal with Metaxist.

* * *

Once Linkage comes in, he spotted Metaxist coming in, seeing Linkage as he forms a scowl.

"You ruined everything!" Metaxas shouted as he shoots black beams at him, which Linkage dodge "Don't try to dodge them, boy! My beams can follow you to the ends of the earth!"

"That's exactly what I wanted to be!" Linkage shout makes Metaxist confused.

In fast, Linkage simply got to Metaxist's back until the beams get-go Linkage. Metaxist is shocked by beams in front of him.

"Dam-"

**_*Boom*_**

Metaxist fell down on the floor, injured. He looks up to Linkage who grabs him by the collar and shoves him to the wall.

"Give me one good reason why I won't stop you now?" Linkage asked.

Metaxist grins as he told him "My Robo-Butler carried your parents down to the bunker. They're safe, they think their son is safe." he lifts a phone to show Linkage a camera feed of his parents playing checkers.

"Man, I sure hope Lincoln got to safety." Lynn Sr said.

"Robo-Butler did say that he's safe in the guest room, right?" Rita asked.

"Of course, your son is safe. No need to worry." the Robo-Butler said.

"And under my command, if I get arrested and you exposing me...well, my Robo-Butler is programmed to finish them off," Metaxist said making Linkage angry at him. The boy knew that if he turns Metaxist in now, his parents would be in danger, so he let him go. "Good boy."

"This isn't over, you know." Linkage told him as Metaxist changes back to John Teherby, as Linkage changes back to Lincoln.

"Oh, this is far from over, Lincoln." John said with an evil grin, "This is only the beginning."

Lincoln look at him with angrily glowing green eyes. "Listen up, you hurt me, beat me, even half to death. But no one mess with my family...you ever tried to touch them, I gladly have deathmatch."

"Don't worry, I do not type of who hurt those that innocent. Just ones who stand in my way, I give last chance Lincoln. Join me in my plans, I can train you and teach you everything I know and giving you and your family's heart desires." John said

Lincoln stares at John, as he now has a hatred for the man, "Keep your offer. This is going to be between you and me only, John. No one gets involved."

John chuckled, "Hehe, the next time we meet, I won't be merciful to you."

* * *

At the front porch of the mansion, Lincoln leaning on the RV as Atoms with him seeing the poor boy all defeat look in his face.

"Are sure you don't wanna talk about it?" Sarah asked

"I talk when we on road with everyone in check," Lincoln said as sees Rita and Lynn Sr coming to the RV. "Thank you above."

Lincoln hugged his parents much they surprise, as soon three hugged each other until Lincoln looks at them, while the Robo-Butler places the bags in the RV.

"What's taking you guys so long?" Lincoln asked

"I was giving my pay from John plus me in the bunker." Lynn Sr said

"Can we go now, because your daughters wanted to know where are we due don't eat another pudding in dessert," Lincoln said

"Okay sweetie, we going now," Rita said as she and Lynn Sr goes to the RV.

"There you are Lincoln."

Lincoln turns to see Trixie goes to him. "Hi Trixie, sorry we didn't finish our dance."

"Well it's fine, but I had a good time. But you're not gonna believe this, I've met a superhero when those monsters attacked!" Trixie told him.

"Really? Does that superhero happened to be Linkage?" Lincoln asked her.

"How'd you know?" She asked.

"Lucky guess, he's basically around to stop these Metaxes near him, and he's a hero at Royal Woods," Lincoln told her.

"That's so cool! We should totally get in contact about it, soon!" Trixie told him holding up her phone.

Lincoln smiled at her. "Sure, I loved to talk to you when I get the chance."

Trixie makes a sly smile. "And this for being a gentleman tonight and a good dancer."

Without a thought, Lincoln felt a peck of soft lips on his cheek. Lincoln look up and see Trixie walking away giving give a wink giving his face turn completely red. He turns around and sees the grown-ups having a smirk on each of their faces. Rita record the whole thing with her phone makes things worse for the boy.

"Don't you guys start," Lincoln warned

* * *

In Atoms RV, we see Lynn Sr and Rita sleeping in their beds. While Lincoln sitting at the table with a serious look on his face. Sarah and Scan shocked that what Lincoln said about what happened.

"You serious Lincoln?" Sarah asked

"John trapped me in a tube while trying to steal you, Sarah, away from your Scan. Someone help me break out from that tube, I rush in and stop John or I say Metaxist. I was gonna turn him in, but he has my parents captive in a bunker. He will kill them if I show the police who he is." Lincoln said

Scan sighs as he responds "I believe you, Lincoln. It all makes more sense now. The lab accident gave John powers those years ago, and now he grew so dark-hearted, he's nothing but a shell of a man."

"I believe you too, Lincoln. I always knew something wasn't right about him." Sarah replied, crossing her arms on what a creep John is.

"Then we have to do something about him," Lincoln said.

"For now, John is not going to do anything." Scan states while crossing his arms, "All we need to do is be ready for whatever move he makes."

Lincoln puts his hands on his mouth and speak. "He knows where I lived, parents, and my sisters. He has been watching me this whole time, he won't attack them cause he's after me alone...but I'm not scared."

Sarah looks at him. "Really?"

"I'm terrified...but if John wants to challenge me and fight me?" Lincoln said with a determined look. "Then bring it on."

* * *

While watching the RV leaves in the big mount part, it is the same familiar young man who talked to Sarah and saved her. He touches his ear and spoke.

"I met him...and your right, he's is a strong kid."

"Good job, now return home and give me a message cause my legs are sore in training."

The young man hangs up and chuckled. "Man, I know to get me hard."

He begins to walk right before he grabbed his case, a case with a...spider symbol.

* * *

**John Teherby/Metaxist: A metax full of negative energy that similar to Linkage but more experience over the years.**

**The time to come out of the next hero...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**The Web Soldier**_


	9. Chapter 9

**HE'S BACK! The boy protects someone he loves, now let get started. Before that...I wanted to say this: I do not own Loud House, the only one I used is the OCs.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Blast of Rock

Luna seems to sit on the couch while having her head down while thinking. She has been thinking about what happened this summertime, jamming with Lincoln has been low sometimes in days. Until a certain woman got in her mind her blue bikini that makes her blush.

"Luna...wanna help me with my sunblock?" The woman spoke happen to be Sarah wink at her.

Luna blushes heard, her face like a tomato. She quickly smacks herself from thinking, "Gotta get something out of my mind, but what!?" she asks herself, as she saw Lincoln coming back inside the house.

"This is going to be the best night ever, Clyde!" Lincoln said in excitement, talking in his walky-talky "Going to that Smooch concert together is going to be the best night ever!"

"Yeah, and thanks to my dad's connections with one of the stage operators, we've managed to get tickets!" Clyde told him.

'Little bro going to that Smooch concert? Perfect!' Luna thought to herself, hanging out with her little brother and his friend at the concert would set at ease for her.

Lincoln sees Luna comes to her. "Oh hey, Luna, what's up?"

"Hey bro, I heard you going to Smooch concert, maybe I can tag along," Luna said as she puts her hands on her back.

"I don't know Luna, the others say you kinda go overboard with their concerts," Lincoln replied as sees Luna goes to her knees with her puppy dog eyes. 'Oh nooo, why they always put on that look?!"

"Please bro, I just wanna spent time with you of rocking tonight. Please!" Luna begged

"Okay okay, you'll come," Lincoln said as Luna fists in the air of victory. "But we need your ticket so why not go to the mall before the smooch ticket line gets long."

"Good idea, bro." Luna replied while snapping her fingers, "To tickets to paradise!" she said as she ran out of the house to go buy the tickets.

* * *

Luna heads down to the Royal Woods mall, where she sees a long line for the concert. "Dang it, up to the food court." she said looking down, but shrugs her shoulders, "Well, I guess it would get some mind off of things."

Seeing the end of the line, Luna went to get a quick bite at the food court. Once she gets her food, she went to the end of the line seeing a new person last. Luna then asks the woman in front of her "So, when is the box office open?"

"About a few hours, then the line will be moving." spoke the woman who turns around, "Oh, hey Luna."

"Huh? Do I recognize you?" Luna asks, seeing the young woman and recognizes her as Sarah, who's in a new get up. Wearing Smooch makeup while wearing a black leather jacket, a ripped t-shirt with the Smooch symbol, and black biker short-shorts with fishnets and black knee-high boots. "Sarah?! Wha-What are you doing in...in..."

"Well, I've been a Smooch fan since high school. This is my usual outfit when going to their concerts, I can't believe it still fits." Sarah replied while waving her black jacket, "So, you're here for Smooch concert tickets as well?"

"Y-Yeah, My brother and his best friend going to the Smooch concert tonight so I'm gonna join them. But I need to get my ticket, my brother is more of Smooch fan than me...I'm in Mick Swaggers."

"Lincoln is a fan of Smooch, that's he says sometimes when we listen to music," Sarah said

Luna surprise at that. "You and Lincoln talk sometimes, okay how are you and my bro became friends?"

"We keep come each other time after time so why not become friends, he's a good boy and kind kid to hang out with," Sarah said

While they chatting, a man walked near the Smooch Box Office with a coat on. He's glaring at the Smooch big poster. 'I'll make you guys pay for not make me joining you!'

_Flashback..._

_In the bus station, we see the same man holding his stuff and his boombox, walking away while having an angry look._

_"I can't believe they fired me...no one fired Donnie Jax...No...one!" Donnie shout_

_*BOOM*_

_Donnie Jax looks at a big wave, as the blast knocks Donnie off from his feet as he lands on his boombox._

_"AAAAAAHHHH!" he cries out while turning on his boombox which plays music, in which Donnie and the boombox suddenly fused together._

_Flashback Ends..._

"That blast made me into a freak." Donnie Jax said as he glares at the poster, "If I was still in the band, none of this would've happened!" he said while tearing down the poster. "By making sure no one comes to your concert!"

"Hey man!" shout security guard who happens to be Bobby. "No ripped off the property."

Donnie taking off his coat and threw it away to show his clothes attire. He's wearing a punk black leather jacket that ripped off the sleeves, blue ripped jeans, and biker boots. His shoulder seems to be square-like with one of each shoulder is a speaker subwoofer.

"How about you take a taste of my music!" Donnie shout

Donnie speakers released out a two gray cone sound wave at Bobby who sends flying to the fountain. This resulted in people in the line to turn to see Donnie as a Metax.

"Here's a speaker of mine...BOOM BOX!" Donnie shout

"Oh man...a Metax!" Luna said in fear

"Yeah, this is not good," Sarah replied unaware to Luna that Sarah presses her earpiece.

Boom Box goes to the box office. "I hope this concert be your last."

"If you don't love music, you should not be here you know."

Boom Box looks up to see Linkage, in which the crowd cheered for him much to Boom Box's displeasure.

"Out of my way, Linkage, this has nothing to do with you!" Boom Box snarled.

"Sorry, but I'm not gonna let you ruin someone's good time by you!" Linkage declares.

"Smooch doesn't deserve these people, I deserve the fans! My music shall shake the world!" Boom Box uses his shoulders to shoot out a powerful soundwave in which Linkage covers his arms while flying back, crashing to a wall.

"Oh man, he's powerful." Linkage said as he gets back up, 'Maybe if I freeze his shoulders, he'll stop attacking.'

Linkage came out of the wall and goes to Boom Box as he released his soundwaves at him which the hero dodges them until he goes right at him. Linkage goes to the ground and putting his hands straight at the speakers.

"Freeze!" Linkage shout as release his ice beams at the speakers.

The ice beams hit the speakers, making this look like a success. However, Boom Box shouts "Is that the best you can DOOO!?" as the ice breaks because of the vibration of the sound waves, bursting a hole in the mall.

"That didn't work, at all." Linkage said as he then flies behind Boom Box to kick him back, causing him to fall down. Linkage grabs his jacket to fly out of the mall "Time to take you to the police!"

"Not...gonna...happen!" Boom Box yelled as he releases another sound wave blast all around, causing Linkage to let go and get blasted away from him. Boom Box landed safely on the street thanks to using the sound waves to levitate him slowly.

"Tch...that brat never gonna lay hands on me due of my speakers." Boom Box chuckled dust away from the crumbs on his jacket.

Linkage on the mall roof, he gets up and goes to the edge to see no Boom Box insight. "Dang it, he got away...why is he attacking the mall anyway? I need some answers."

* * *

"So no one has any idea why he'd attack the mall?" Linkage asks them as all the citizens nodded.

"All he did was attacking for no reason."

"Like he tried to destroy the box office booth."

"He even destroyed public property," Bobby said holding up a ripped Smooch poster.

"Box Office...Smooch Poster...mmm...Gotta jet people, have fun at your concert!" Linkage said as runs off.

Right before he flies out he salutes to Sarah and Luna, he flies out of the hole.

"Cool! Linkage salute to us means he remembers us!" Luna shouts in excitement.

"Yeah, he remembers those who helped him in his fight," Sarah said as she looks at Luna. "Let's get our tickets and I meet you, Lincoln, and his best friend Clyde in the concern."

"Okay, I'll see you at the concert then," Luna said with a smile.

Later on, Luna and Sarah got their concert tickets to Smooch as the two parted ways. As Luna walks out of the mall, realization starts to hit her like one of Lynn's soccer balls.

"I'll be seeing Sarah...at the Smooch concert!" Luna cries out, feeling a little panicking.

* * *

"No way, I'm in the Scan Lab!"

An African American boy with black hair, brown eyes with round glasses. Wearing a yellow collar shirt with blue straps and wearing a white shirt, black pants, and black sneakers. He seems to check out of place.

"Enjoy yourself, Clyde!" Lincoln called out as look at the computer as Scan type on it. "I figure this Boom Box has something to do with Smooch."

Lincoln looks up to find some history on Smooch, by what Lincoln could find, they have been a rotating band since the early 1990s. Then around the time of the newest band incarnation, Donnie Jax, the boom box player of the band, was kicked out after he puts some inappropriate words in the lyrics of the band's music, which is heavily erased from media knowledge and is considered lost media. Donnie insisted on keeping the lyrics, but the band and the manager fires him and was never seen again since the Metax blast.

"Wow, all of this just because they banned him from using curse words in his lyrics?" Lincoln said, as he realizes something "What if he strikes at the concert, or worse the band might be in trouble!"

"And those people in there include my daughter and your sister. We got to stop his sonic booms, but how?" Scan said as he and Lincoln think.

Clyde goes to them. "Hey guys, why not reflect the sonic booms."

"Reflect sound?" Lincoln asks in confusion.

"Of course!" Scan snaps his fingers "Lincoln, if you can reflect the soundwaves from Boom Box's attacks, you'll have a countermeasure him."

"Great idea, but how do I reflect sound?" Lincoln asked.

"It's like an echo you make when yelling at an empty space." Clyde states, "Maybe you can do like, a super clap to counter Boom Box's soundwaves."

Lincoln look at his hands and smiled. "Your right, if I made a big clap I can make a Super Sonic Clap!"

Clyde looks at his watch and is shocked. "Lincoln, we got ten minutes left to go to the concert."

Lincoln smiles at him. "Dude...you talking to an energizer speedster, it's about time to go. We will stop that Metax Scan."

Scan nodded and smiled. "Be careful and take him down."

* * *

Now at the stadium, Luna is dropped to the concert as she walks down to her seats. She reads her tickets, finding her seat around the front row.

'I wonder if...' Luna saw three empty seats, as she saw Sarah walking down to the seat next to her.

"Hey, looks like we're seatmates," Sarah said as Luna's heart skips a beat, seeing how fitting that shirt has on her bust.

"Y-Yeah, I wonder when my-" Luna said interrupt by two little ones jump down the stairs

"Oh yeah!" Clyde shout as puts a rocking his head back and forward.

"I'm so ready!" Lincoln shout put out peace signs.

Luna smiled at them as pat Lincoln's shoulder. "That's my bro!"

Sarah giggled at them. "I did exactly that when I was a teen."

* * *

Boom Box seems to be top of the concert doorway, having a deep glare of the sight.

"All of those fans...I'll show Smooch who's the real musician around here!" Boom Box said as he watches his band preparing for the show.

"Alright, Royal Woods! Give it up for the moment you've been waiting for...the one and only Smooch!" the announcer declares.

Burst out into red smoke of the stage happens to be Smooch, everyone cheering at them. Coming to the microphone is lead singer Pucker Uppenheimer and spoken.

"Hello Royal Woods, Smooch here to have a great time!" Pucker shouts as everyone cheers. "Here's our new song...one...two-"

Suddenly a soundwave hits the stage makes half-broken apart. Boom Box hits the ground as smile evilly at his former bandmates.

"Hello, old chums!" Boom Box said

Lincoln is shocked at this he turns to Sarah who looks at him, his silent mouth at her. "Cover Luna."

"Oh no...Boom Box! I'm scared!" Sarah shouts as grabbed Luna's head much her surprise and puts Luna's head into her busts.

Luna getting crimson face feeling Sarah's big pillows. 'Oh man, she's huge!'

Lincoln sees Luna distracted and Clyde nodded his head, Lincoln runs to the stage and slide down to the bottom. He transforms into Linkage, as he flying at the back of the stage.

"Donnie! Why you here?" Pucker question

"Payback Pucker for fired me! All these years in the streets...leave up to this day is getting revenge for all of you!" Boom Box shout

"We fired you because you have been using our lyrics inappropriate words! We sing to the people about true life being a rock band, not some bad mouth band! Other band mate shout

Boom Box releases a static wave that freezes the Smooch in place. Just blast away in the curtains, Boom Box goes inside making crowd worried. Until a certain red beam came out as so Boom Box hits the floor. Linkage came out of the curtains and makes the crowd cheer for the hero.

"If you want to get them...you have to get through me!" Linkage shouted as glaring at the men

Boom Box glares at the hero, "If you're going to get in my way, then I'll fight you!" he shouts as his boombox shoulders blast a powerful soundwave at Linkage.

Linkage counters it as his hands glowing red, while slapping his hands together creating an echoing clap, which shows red soundwaves countering against the gray soundwaves from Boom Box, knocking him out.

"What!? How!?" Boom Box yelled.

"Sound reflection, like an echo!" Linkage said as he speeds down to punch Boom Box in the stomach.

"Argh!" Boom Box shout felt a pain.

Boom Box grabbed Linkage and throw him away, just the hero hits a black guitar makes the strings moves.

"Taste my blast-Huh?!" Boom Box said sees static in his speakers. "What's wrong with my speakers?!"

Linkage sees the and the guitar. 'Of course, the speakers of Boom Box can't play when another instrument playing, I got an idea!'

Boom Box got his speakers back on and starts blasting Linkage begin to flying while dodging the soundwaves.

Linkage touches his earpiece. "Sarah, can you hear me?"

"Yeah, what's up? Clyde distracted Luna while I talking to you."

"I need Luna to play at the concert just a little while!"

"What? Why you want that?"

"Just trust me, I got this cover!"

Linkage goes to Boom Box and hits in the face as he goes down, the boy used the microphone and spoke. "Hello, Royal Woods, Linkage here to tell you Smooch be a little late...but in ten minutes, I give you another musician that can help you all having a good time, she's a new and please don't be mean...I take this guy outside!"

Linkage grabbed Boom Box and fly in full speed in the air. Sarah grabbed Luna's hand and take her to the stage while Clyde followed.

"What are you doing?" Luna asked got to the stairs.

"You gonna sing this concert!" Sarah answered make her shocked. "I know it's weird but you only musician can do it right? How long make your own song?"

"Well...I can do it, I just need time okay." Luna said

* * *

Linkage throw Boom Box in the parking lot, while a news helicopter appears with the camera. Having a camera on it means showing what's going on.

"Why you interfere with my revenge!" Boom Box shouts in angrily. "They ruin my life!"

"You ruin your own life, you need to move on!" Linkage shout

"You defend people instead Metax as you care about them more your own kind!" Boom Box shout

Everyone who watches this has a good point, even the Metax people who in hiding rises their eyebrows of Boom Box give out a point of Linkage always fights Metax.

Linkage lowers his head. "You think I know that."

Boom Box stops his tracks. "Excuse me!"

Linkage looks up and glaring at him. "You think I like beat up every Metax I meet, I grew pain of seeing people rot in prison out of something that won't fix due to their lives. I see some Metax hiding themselves because what people see in the view instead of what's inside. I wanted to use my powers to defend people AND Metax in Royal Woods!"

Linkage pointed to the helicopter with courage and strength in his eyes means he talking to people who watching right now.

"Listen, everyone, I wanted peace between both people and Metax. No more hiding, scare, or lost...Metax people...you are true people even before all this ever happened, I wanted you all to come out and show who you are! This is a revolution of no violence, hurting, and destruction. A true of making Royal Woods a great town we lived...AM I RIGHT!"

Everyone watching giving people a point of view Metax. Including Metax people cheering for Linkage for talking to about them in great ways. True Metax people have different than normal, but what's wrong with that...Metax may be different, one thing is the same are their humanity.

Boom Box sends out a soundwave at Linkage who blocks him with his energy clap once again. "No more talking! Let's finish this!"

Linkage cracks his knuckles. "With pleasure."

* * *

Luna was pleased with Linkage's words until a certain word got in her head. "Revolution..."

"Excuse me?" Sarah asked sees Luna going up. "Luna!"

"You didn't tell us about your music." Clyde state

Luna looks at them and speak. "Don't worry, I got it."

Luna got out of the curtains as she grabbed the black guitar, she sees the crowd and shout. "Hello Royal Woods, Linkage wanted me to play for ya! I'm Luna Loud, and this song is dedicated to Linkage and his speech! This song is called...REVOLUTION!"

Luna begins to jamming her guitar getting people interested in the rhyming, as to begin to cheer for her when she starts singing the music.

_So make way to start the revolution_  
_Make way, we're gonna have fun tonight_  
_Make way to start the revolution_  
_Let loose and everything'll be all right_

Linkage charge Boom Box as dodges his soundwaves until he claps his hands makes own soundwaves as both collide burst of sound.

_Here we go, here we go again_  
_The clock spins and the roof is down tonight_  
_Done with, done with living in the shadow_  
_Of hate and fear all the time_

Boom Box gets pushed back and hits a bus, as Linkage flew up to grab him and throw him up the sky. Boom Box shoots another soundwave blast at Linkage, who made an epic clap to counter.

_Shine on, shine as you do_  
_Watch out 'cause I'm coming through_  
_So hold fast and take the wheel_  
_It's your chance, gonna do what you do_

Linkage running as he dodging Boom Box's soundwaves until Linkage jumped up to flying right straight at him. Linkage claps his hands makes his own soundwaves as counter Boom Box's, as the hero makes an uppercut.

_I've been waiting all my life for this,_  
_I've been waiting for you_  
_I've been waiting all my life for this,_  
_I've been waiting for you_

Boom Box gets angry at Linkage as start throwing punches at him but Linkage keeps dodging him due to master flying. Linkage does a soundwave to make Boom Box send flying to the lamp post and falls down on the ground.

_So make way to start the revolution_  
_Make way, we're gonna have fun tonight_  
_Make way to start the revolution_  
_Let loose and everything'll be all right_

Soon some Metax come out of hiding in different places in Royal Woods. People see them as helping them getting due some are cold, hungry, and hurt. Even some Metax are kids that runaways as return home which pleases the parents and family of their loved ones are home again.

_I feel it, I feel it in the air_  
_It's in the breezes everywhere_  
_I feel good walking down the street_  
_And you should know that I don't care_

_I've been waiting all my life for this_  
_I've been waiting for you_  
_I've been waiting all my life for this_  
_I've been waiting for you!_

Linkage and Boom Box got to hold each other hands, but challenge each other strengths. Linkage sees Boom Box about to send another soundwave, so Linkage kicks him in the chin. As Boom Box hits the lamp post top, as falling onto him and hits his head.

_So make way to start the revolution_  
_Make way, we're gonna have fun tonight_  
_Make way to start the revolution_  
_Let loose and everything'll be all right_

Linkage checked on Boom Box, finding him unconscious. He saw a police squad coming as Linkage left them with the knocked out and tied up Boom Box by the lamp post. The cops place inhibitor bracelets on Boom Box as they work on taking him away to the authorities.

_So make way to start a revolution_  
_Make way, we're gonna have fun tonight_  
_Make way to start a revolution_  
_So make way!_

_So make way to start the revolution_  
_Make way, we're gonna have fun tonight_  
_Make way to start the revolution_  
_Let loose and everything'll be all right_

_Make way to start a revolution_  
_Make way to start a revolution_  
_Make way to start a revolution_  
_So make way!_

Luna finished her song, as the audience cheered for her. They find her very talented and from the broadcast of Linkage and Boom Box fighting at the jumbo screen really lives up the mood.

Linkage floating down to the stage clapping at Luna while smiling at her. "You did great Luna Loud, I knew I pick the best musician to play the concert."

Luna scratch and smiled. "Hehehehe thanks Linkage."

"He's right young lady!"

Linkage and Luna see Smooch coming out of the curtains, secretly the hero unties them by using his speed and then fly up to the sky to make an entrance.

"You have truly a singer when you grow up, and we start about jamming with you all now if you all got energy!" Pucker shout as crowd cheers. "That's more like it."

"Looks like my duty calls me!" Linkage said as he salutes, Smooch, and the crowd. "I have a great time with you all and be safe while traveling home when the concert's over...gotta jet!"

Linkage runs off leaving an orange blur as Luna walking in the curtains, as going down the stairs of seeing Sarah, Clyde, and Lincoln.

"Wow, Luna, you were amazing!" Lincoln cheered for his sister.

"Yeah, that was a great song!" Clyde comments.

"I've never experienced this much rock since middle school!" Sarah states, "You did real good out there, Luna!"

"Thanks!" Luna replied, feeling good and better about her feelings towards Sarah more relaxing. "Hey, Smooch is about to play their next song!"

As soon as everyone begins to rock on to their favorite Smooch band. Lincoln felt a hand around his shoulder as see Luna smiled at him as does the boy. Four enjoyed the time of their lives at that concert tonight and remember in weeks to come!

* * *

Boom Box seems to be in the Dome while watching the News of the concert. Luna songs really touch Metax to come out and bring peace between the people finally accepted each other once again, and Smooch gets skyrocketed popular in a new way to play their music.

"I can't believe that Linkage not only stopped my revenge but made Smooch more famous!" Boom Box snarled as his inmates look at him.

"So if I may ask, that blast actually fused a boom box on your back?" Triton asked with his skeletal hands pointing at his back.

Shut up, bones!" Boom Box retorts.

"So true...but it seems to smash his boom box on his back that fused to his shoulders...weird moment." Grass Viper said who painted her nails.

Boom Box tears of pain. "Why can't you guys be quiet!"

* * *

John sees him and might be useful if play cards right, but the main focus is Linkage or Lincoln he always protects his family from danger so why not test on them. "Maybe I called some enforcers."

* * *

**It's back...our Boy of Tomorrow is back to continue his story, and yes, Clyde is back and he gonna be part of the team since a great character in my eyes.**

**You know why I pick the song is not because of the name _'Orange Revolution'_**

**I wanna Lincoln/Linkage helped Metax people get a chance to be equal, is elderly, adults, even kids who got affect changing into something that not normal. Like BHA, people really different but still get along with normal people thanks to someone who believes someone who protected them.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's ten everyone! **

* * *

Chapter 10: Golf Underground

Lynn Sr and Rita driving Vanzilla, to the Loud House and parked the car. They return to their summer jobs such as Rita doing some work in dentist and Lynn Sr doing the cooking in the new popular golf club

"Well, we having a great time getting pass our day huh hon?" Lynn Sr asked

"Yeah, really good this family got some summer activities," Rita said little scratch her head. "Well almost everyone."

"I know, but Lincoln still has his activities that have been staying out all day." Lynn Sr said as they step out of the Vanzilla.

* * *

In the living room, we see the loud sisters doing their routine as usual. Rita and Lynn Sr open the door to see their daughters.

"Hey kids, how's your day?" Rita asked

"Just the same old' day, mom," Lori states while texting on her phone.

"Yeah, just bored with our usual routine," Luna states while strumming her guitar.

"I have conducted many attempts to try to eradicate the common cold," Lisa proclaims but then deflates "Unfortunately, all tests failed, as usual with the common cold."

"And I didn't get trapped in the closet today!" Leni states, "But, I got stuck in Lily's crib again."

"I have to find the whole donut in the trash!" Lana shout rubbed her stomach while smiling.

"*Shivers* I practice my ribbon dancing," Lola said gross-out.

"I have written down some of the dark moments in medieval times," Lucy spoken

"New funny jokes I got in, and sure be a cake walked," Luan said as she laughed.

"Touch down during practice, oh yay!" Lynn shout lifted up her arms.

"It's good you girls enjoy your day." Lynn Sr said look around, missing one member. "Where's Lincoln?"

"I'm here."

They see and shocked go to see Lincoln coming from the kitchen, all sweaty due to his hair is all down and his shirt is getting on the chest. He seems drinking soda really long then Lynn does a chugging competition.

"Geez bro, what happened to you this day?" Luna asked

Lincoln stops drinking as he lookup in the ceiling, remember the day he did...

_Flashback..._

_Linkage flying through the white room that having big hoops, he flying through them making the turn green, on the other side having a window is Scan and Sarah who in control panels._

_"Alright, my boy, time for battle training...level 3." The scan said type the control._

_Linkage sees a place changes into a big city that destroys, sees a monster who roaring at him._

_A scene of an old lady in a scooter just got a purse snatch, but Linkage stops it._

_"Thanks, kid, you kinda reminded me of my old friend who so fun." She said_

_Linkage only chuckled. "Hehehe...you have no idea."_

_In a flaming apartment, the firemen trucks trying put it out until the woman tries to go back in but the cops won't let her._

_"Ma'am, you stay back!" One of them shouts_

_"My baby still there! She cries_

_Until Linkage flies in and goes inside the building, about hesitation over few minutes...Linkage came out of the building out with a baby in a blanket._

_"Your baby-fine ma'am..." Linkage said as giving the baby to the mother._

_The mother hugged her child. "Bless you Linkage...bless you."_

_Linkage sees the building, he flies all over it while using his icy breath to stops the fire, he sees the place has no fire many people cheering for him._

_The final one that Linkage helps a little girl kitten down from a tree._

_"Thank you, Mr. Hero!" Darcy said happily_

_Linkage salutes to her. "Anytime._

_Flashback Ends..._

Lincoln knows he needs to keep his secret. "Huh...doing dancing game in the arcade."

"Oh yeah/usual/makes sense to me." the sisters said accepting the fact.

"Seems like you kids have your day full?" Lynn Sr states.

"Yeah, but it gets so boring around here. All we do is the same thing over and over and over and over-." Lana said making her head around.

"What Lana is saying mother and father, that we've grown bored with our usual activities," Lisa said as a matter of fact.

"Hm...what about you girls take a day off tomorrow." Lynn Sr said as they look at their father. "The golf club is really big and taking your kids to their to have fun. There's a lot of activities there, so why having fun over there."

"Yay!" the girls cheered while Lincoln smiled.

'The golf club heard that be a great time there and food is great...I can't wait to-' Lincoln thought

* * *

Lincoln faces deadpan as he holding a tray of food while wears full black clothes with a white apron, he turns to Lynn Sr who in his chef outfit. "Work? Are you a serious dad? The girls gonna have fun while I stuck doing some work, how's that fair?!"

Lynn Sr smiled at him. "Come on son, mother and your sisters have little fun since their activities always working on them. You always playing video games, is time so some hardworking like a man. I just giving you little chores for you then you have, understand?"

Lincoln sees his smiles at him, don't wanna hurt his feelings. "Understand."

In the day, the girls having a fun time all over the place such Lori, Lily, and Rita golfing, Leni and Lola doing tennis, Lucy and Lisa in the book place, while rest Luan and, Lynn and Luna doing a golf cart racing while Lana doing the flags.

While our hero doing chores, such as serving food, mop the floor, and taking out the trash. He getting a little irritated with this hardworking thing.

'I should have to say jogging.' Lincoln thought as place the trash bag in the can.

Suddenly he got hit in the head, he sees a golf ball on the ground. He picks up and heard a certain voice he knew.

"Sorry, it is my first-Lincoln?"

Lincoln turns to see a golf cart come near him to see two people. "Scan...Sarah?"

Scan seems to wear a white button-up over a blue sweater vest, brown pants, and brown shoes.

Sarah is seen wearing a white polo shirt with a white cap. She also wears a white skirt, socks, and tennis shoes as she has white tennis gloves and holds a racket.

"Hey Lincoln didn't know you'd be here," Sarah said.

"And it seems your whole family is here as well." Scan states.

"Yeah, my folks decided to take me and my sisters here for a fun family get together. Unfortunately, I get to work at catering with my dad." Lincoln respond.

"What, why?" Sarah asked

"Remember all the work as Linkage, I have to hide it from them so I have told them I played dancing arcade games," Lincoln said as turn to frown. "So I have to lesson on being a hard worker. I don't even get pay on this!"

"You mean to tell you overworking yourself." Scan said as Lincoln looks at him. "Lincoln, even me and Sarah are taking breaking on sometimes, having a father and daughter moment together."

"Well you guys have fun, I-" Lincoln said stop by Sarah.

"No way Lincoln, you already working too much. I got a plan for the lesson of your family." Sarah replied make the boy confused.

* * *

The Loud family seems to have lunch, as a cook from Lynn Sr.

"Thanks for the food dad!" the girls said in union

"No problem, you girls and mother have a great time." Lynn Sr said look around the place. "Where's Lincoln, he should be eating with us until we go back to work."

"Hi, guys!"

The Loud Family turn to see Atoms in a golf cart with Lincoln, who seem wearing an orange stripe white collar shirt, khaki jeans, and white shoes.

"The Atoms, Lincoln what are you doing?!" Lynn Sr question and having an apology look. "I'm sorry Mr. Atom-"

"Silence Senior!" Scan shout in a strict tone. "I decided to have Lincoln be with us to have our fun time, I like this kid...he makes me young."

"How about we do a group cannonball to the pool!" Lincoln shout his idea.

"Hehehe, he makes me feel young again." Scan chuckled

Sarah smiled at him. "Oh, and we pay Lincoln to hang with us...handsomely." giving Lincoln a stack of cash.

"What?! He getting big pay for having fun! That's total bull!" Lynn shouts as other girls complain.

"Look we appreciate you pay our son, but I wanna him to work hard to pay," Rita said make Lincoln look at her.

"Mom, Dad says I don't get pay," Lincoln replied makes the loud mother glare at her husband.

"You paying of great experience in working." Lynn Sr responds with a nervous smile.

"So official, Lincoln hang us today. Good day!" Scan said as he drove off while Sarah and Lincoln waving.

The family just stood looking dumbfounded as Lori spoke "What the heck just happened!?"

* * *

Meanwhile, the underground is a large, underground base full of gophers. These gophers look at the shadowy man who gives them control.

"That golf club will pay for banning me!" he spoke, while holding up a metal, futuristic golf club, which mind controls the gophers, "Spending years with the gophers, I have tamed them to become my loyal subjects! Now I'm well prepared to take my revenge on that country club that humiliated me!"

The shadowy man held up his golf as press a button, a group of big gophers. "Elite Gophers, dig down a big hole to destroy the club!"

* * *

Lincoln had a great time in the club; he's riding a white horse, do a little cricket with big guys which he won making the members so proud making him a member, got some teaching by Sarah's tennis, even now a go-cart race between them.

Now Lincoln sitting with the Atoms as they having lunch, as having turkey and salad, gotten really great view in the horses.

"I have a great time with you guys," Lincoln said

"You're welcome, Lincoln. We also have a good time with you as well." Scan states.

"Yeah, it's nice for you to have a little break once in a while," Sarah responds.

"Yeah, just hope that my family doesn't get jealous and start something stupid," Lincoln said makes the two weird out.

"Are you serious about that?" Sarah question in lifted his eyebrow. "They're your family."

"Exactly, like every time we having a problem we solve it. But comes to me, I gang up on everyone that won't defend me. For starters, I wanna peace quiet to read my comic, but my place so nosy that can't get a single read...so I get those none hearing plugs that stop the noise, they came in my room not even chance knock first, until they realized that I listen, so they teach me a lesson of not tries to avoid them." Lincoln said with a sigh, as he stands up. "I'm going to the bathroom."

As Lincoln left, Sarah and Scan turn to each other as Sarah asks "Dad?"

"Yes, Sarah?" Scan asked.

"Are you concerned about Lincoln's life with his family? I think it's unfair that they single him out."

"I know sweetie, but they do love like others. I'm sure the boy goes through with them." Scan said

"Well, I hope they take a little easy on him, cause he's only eleven years old for crying out loud," Sarah replied crossed her arms giving stern look.

* * *

"Are sure about this?"

At the entrance of the place, we see the loud sisters gotten. Having buckets of water balloons, they plan to throw water balloons at Lincoln making him wet in front of the club.

"Kinda mean you guys, like, we don't need to do this," Leni said with hands on her cheeks, in worried.

"Yeah right, he kinda deserves it! Flashes his cash on us like he a rich brat! I make sure he be wet all his body!" Lynn shout angrily holding two buckets.

"Yeah, he even rides a white horse! Wanna tried that, but the big man says I'm too small." Lola said

"I'm wanna be a member here, but the twerp got in before me!" Lori shout

"Look I know Lincoln having fun like us, but we-" Luna said suddenly felt shaking. "What's that?"

BOOM!"

Nearby the ground burst into small big gophers as begin to dig around the place.

"Cool, what are those things!" Lana said trying to get closer but grabbed by Lori.

"Oh no, you don't! We getting here!" Lori shout makes the young ones go to the road.

But the gophers digging makes a big hole that shakes the ground, falling apart. Making Lori, Leni, and Luna fall into the hole as makes the other shouting their names in panic.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sarah went to grab some more tennis balls for tennis practice. However, she saw the tennis balls shake from the table.

"Huh?" she questions as she felt a rumble. The floor cracks underneath her feet as she fell into the hole "AAAAAAHHHH!" she cries out.

* * *

Lincoln finally came out of the restroom, whistling a tune. Then he notices something happening in the field of the club, "What the-!?"

Lincoln came out to see a bunch of large gophers digging up the golf course. Many people in it fall into the holes, as Scan came out to see it.

"What's going on?" Scan question

"Don't know, I didn't know about it. If I know about it, my sense will be reacted." Lincoln said as he sees the bush. "Time go hero!"

Lincoln goes to the bush, as flashes of light appear, flew up in the sky is Linkage. "Now to get these gophers!"

Linkage flew over to see ten large gophers causing chaos around the club. He flew towards one that's attacking a groundskeeper as he punches it in the face. The large gopher turns to him, glaring at Linkage.

"Gee, what does your mother eat?" Linkage asked the large gopher.

The large gopher does a tackled on Linkage as the boy send flying to the tree, he sees a bunch of gophers. He does send a red blasted accident one of them.

"Oh man, I didn't..." Linkage said sees the gopher inside wires and metal. "You guys not real, you all robots! Which means..."

Linkage begins to fly again as begin to blast each gopher with his red beams. As well as saving people about to fall in the holes, bring them to the road.

"You people alright?" Linkage asked as they speak and nodded. "Good now."

"Linkage!" Lana shouts as Linkage look at her and other sisters. "Please, you need to save my sisters! They got in the hole!"

Linkage looks worried, his sisters have fallen down the hole, he only noticed Lori, Leni and Luna are missing "Go somewhere safe, I'll find them. I promise!"

Linkage flew over to the holes, where he calls out "Lori Loud? Leni Loud? Luna Loud are you around here?"

"Linkage, here to interfere with my plans!"

Linkage turns to find himself face to face with a hologram of a man in a brown suit with some techno lines, wearing a helmet that resembles a gopher with yellow gloves, belt, and boots. He also has a stylized G on his chest and on his belt buckle.

"Who the heck are you?" Linkage asked.

"I was once a proud member of this country club years ago as a professional golfer, but they kicked me out for breaking club policy! But thanks to living with these gophers, I have learned the way, and used my money to control them! For I am...the Gopher!" he declares while holding up a golf club.

"The Gopher? Seriously, that is so lame!" Linkage points out.

"Hey, you try majoring in mechanics and animal psychology!" Gopher retorts, "But once I ruin this club, they'll be sorry for kicking me out! And uh, probably take over Royal Woods with my army of gophers as a bonus."

"Dude, you lived underground of a club course! How's you gonna take over Royal Woods in small tiny robots rodents?!" Linkage pointed in annoying.

"Hey I'm trying my best, give me some slack! Now you excuse I course to destroy." Gopher said as he presses a button, he's still in the hologram. "He doesn't know I'm gonna use the steam pipes to overload the system and makes the club into a big explosion of steam hahaha!"

"You do realize you still in a hologram?" Linkage asked in deadpan.

Gopher realizes this, "Uh...transition out!" he cuts the feed while Linkage just sweats drops.

"I gotta stop him, living in underground must've driven him crazy!" Linkage said as he looks through the tunnels, trying to find his sisters as well as finding the steam pipes to stop the gophers.

* * *

"Seriously...this is a pain!"

Lori, Leni, and Luna seem to be in nests as well be drag by the large gophers.

"This like a second time this happened!" Lori shouts in frustration.

"And they getting my dress dirty," Leni said in sadness.

"I hope Linkage gonna saved us again," Luna replied

"Luna?"

Luna noticed Sarah there, being carried under the arms of the large robotic gopher.

"S-Sarah?!" Luna cries out, blushing.

"Oh, hi Sally, long time no see!" Leni spoke waving at the girl.

"It's Sarah Leni, looks like they got you too," Lori said in annoying.

"Fall in the hole and this robot got me," Sarah replied

"Deja Vu huh?" Luna said as until sees a bright light. "Whoa."

They in a big hole full of pipes and gophers who working all over, as well as seeing people in black cages. And Gopher at in his center, controlling his club like a remote control.

"Almost finish...and I gonna blow this place sky high." Gopher said as sees a fellow Gopher. "Yes?"

"Sir, see four falls in the holes as well." Robot Gopher said

Gopher sees them as shrugged. "Take them to the cages."

"We run out of cage sir." Robot Gopher replied

"Then put them anywhere where they can't escape!" Gopher orders.

The gophers did as they're told as they bring Lori, Leni, Luna, and Sarah to some holes and sticks them in there. This ends up having their behinds and legs the only thing sticking out, causing them to shake and kick around.

"This is seriously cramped!" Lori cries out in her own hole.

"Why are they so small!?" Luna asked.

"So dirty!" Leni shout

Sarah meanwhile reaching her ear. "Almost..." She manages to tap her earpiece. "Yes!"

Gopher keeping those girls screaming, she turned to them and gets a blush on by their view. He slowly taping his golf and suddenly a bunch of chipmunks robots coming out and goes to Lori, Luna, Leni, and Sarah.

"This should keep them busy." Gopher said while he works on his work.

The robotic chipmunks crawl over the girls' legs as Lori screams "EEK! What's crawling on me!?"

"Oh no, please don't tell me..." Sarah's got a bad feeling as the chipmunks begin to strip her shoes and socks off.

"What's going on-AAAHAHAHAHA!" Leni suddenly laughs as she feels the chipmunks licking her legs as a few takes her flipflops off licking her feet.

"Nonononono...HAHAHAHA!" Luna laughed feels her boots came off, as feeling her feet licking all over.

"Hahaha hehe hehe ticklinininining!" Lori laughed feels her feet and legs tickled.

'Lincoln please get here fast!' Sarah laughed as feeling tickling her legs and feet.

* * *

Linkage traveling fast running all over the tunnels, he gets a little irritated. "Man, this is pointless!"

Suddenly Linkage remembers his goggles can see any people. So he put it on as sees the place until sees a bunch of people who held captive. 'Gotcha.'

* * *

Meanwhile, the Gopher is setting up and controlling his gophers to complete the pipes. Meanwhile, the girls are still stuck in the holes laughing while the chipmunks lick up and nibble their toes.

"Hahahahahaha this ihihihis bad karma for the wahahahater bahahahaloons!" Leni cry out.

"What was thAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAT!?" Sarah cry out in laughter.

"Thihihihihis is literally the hmhmhmhm wohohohorst!" Lori giggled as the chipmunks are nibbling her toes.

"Finally!" Gopher cries out in victory, "The pipes are set, and soon I shall take down the Country Club and soon Royal Woods!"

Suddenly a red beam hits the ground what Gopher standing, he's look up and shocked to see Linkage flying above him as people cheering for their hero.

"You really need to get out more." Linkage pointed out

"How are you get here?" Gopher questions in fear.

"A hero knows his way to save this way." Linkage answered as his hands glowing red. "Now...you wanna beat down?"

Gopher panicked as he typing his golf club. "Gophers army, attack Linkage!"

The robotic army of gophers and chipmunks activate as they went to launch their attack towards Linkage. The hero shoots out red beams, destroying the robotic gophers. The larger ones transform into robotic menace combaters. They charge at Linkage to gang upon him.

"There's too many of them." Linkage states as he spots Gopher's golf club "Gotta get that golf club!"

Linkage begins to run as well dodging the punches and kicks, as to begin to jump up and start walking on the combaters' heads until the hero jumped toward Gopher and grabbed his golf club.

"Hey! Get that back!" Gopher shout in panicked.

"Naw...how about this!" Linkage shout as he smashes the golf club as it shatters in pieces.

"No...what have you done! You destroyed my golf club! It means..." Gopher shout as sees the gophers begin to turn red.

*Self destruct in T-minus ten minutes*

"Uh...they're gonna shut down, right?" Linkage asked.

"Actually, they're more likely to explode." Gopher said as his face looks pale, "A small robot-gopher will make minimum explosives, but the larger ones will blow us up to the center of the earth!"

"Why would you design them that way!?" Linkage asked.

"Hey, you try to set up years of creating robotic gophers and implanting them with TNT in case my plans go arie," Gopher argues as Linkage groans at his response.

"Then how do we stop them?" Linkage demands.

"They need to be far off from radius from the earth, like in the atmosphere!" Gopher shout

"Just get people out of the cages, I got a plan-" Linkage said interrupt by his earpiece.

"We kinda need help here, in the walls!"

Linkage looks around until he sees four bodies in holes, he goes to them as do a red blast on the upper bodies. Suddenly they fall down to the ground while dirt covers themselves.

"You girls alright?" Linkage asked

"Yeah, we're good. Thanks, Linkage." Sarah told him.

"Good, now why don't you girls help me get these people out of the cages so you can get out of here before this place blows up to the Earth's core!" Linkage told them.

In the past time, everyone manage to get out of the cages and walked to the exit. Linkage leads the people way by using his ice beam to guide them to the hole to outside.

"And...that's the last of them!" Linkage said counted each one as goes back inside. "Now get those gophers out!"

Linkage made it back to the underground, sees the gophers steaming hot, and as the whole body is red. Linkage sees a net, he grabbed it and flying all over the place to capture every robotic gopher. He ties them up, he looks up in the ceiling and held out his hand, as red release a big red blast.

* * *

Everyone managed to get to the road, the loud sisters reunited with others and parents. Sarah came to her father as both used up until felt a moment of shake. The cops capture Gopher as he handcuffs him as he saddens.

"Whoa man, sees that!" Luna shout sees a ground nearby burst out into crumble. "It's the gophers!"

Leni look closer and smiled. "No! It's Linkage!"

They see Linkage flying out of the ground as begin flying in the sky while people cheering. The boy keeps going further in the sky as much of the pushes.

'Come on...I can do better than that!' Linkage thought as he keeps pushing.

Linkage flew higher and higher, as he makes it up to the Earth's atmosphere. He held his breath, as he threw the robot-gophers and chipmunks far away into space. He flew down as the pile of gophers exploded on impact, launching Linkage to fly down back to the Earth.

* * *

Everyone sees the explosive, everyone getting worried about him until a certain orange light falling down into the nearby lake...the orange light hits the water, makes some people go to it. The object came out to be Linkage as well his clothes are burnt due to explosives.

"Now that I called a mission complete!" Linkage shout as he sees people cheering for him. "Thanks, officers...Gopher, take him easy since help me know what to do with bombs."

"Y-Yeah, I'm sorry! I won't do this again!" Gopher shout shuns in saddest.

"Good, just when you get out...go back to college and meet someone you like, okay." Linkage said as do his salute to the people. "Gotta jet!"

As Linkage flies off, the people cheered for him. Sarah claps at this as she spotted her dad and reunited with them. Lori, Leni, and Luna managed to reunite with their family.

"Thank goodness you girls are safe!" Lynn Sr states as he hugs three of his oldest daughters.

"We were worried sick about you!" Rita adds.

"Glad you guys were safe!" Lana states hugging Lori.

"Us too, Lana," Luna replied while hugging Lucy and Luan.

"Nice, do you think we have time to throw water balloons at Lincoln?" Lola asked while hugging Leni.

"Why don't we just not do it," Leni replied.

"Where's Lincoln?" Luna asked.

"Dr. Atoms said that Lincoln's safe by the lounge when we all got separated." Lynn Sr said, "All of us were safe thanks to Scan's RV."

"You're welcome, Mr. Loud." Scan said as he and his daughter stood now looking serious "Now we have a question for your daughters."

"What do you all mean by throwing water balloons at Lincoln?" spoke Sarah as she and Scan face the Loud sisters. The parents are interested as well.

"Uh, well it's just..." Lori nervously spoke.

"Actually, the truth is we were gonna prank our bro with water balloons cause we were jealous that he gets paid to have fun." Luna spoke honestly, rubbing the back of her head "I and Leni thought that's a little too far on that part."

"Yeah, and a little mean," Leni spoke in guilt.

"I also opposed the juvenile plot of mocking my older brother," Lisa said nervously, as she has a water balloon cannon of her creation and quickly hid it.

"Well, let me ask you all something." Scan spoke to them, "Do you think it's fair for your brother in having to work unpaid while you all have fun?"

"Hey, he already has fun at the arcade! Something about a dancing game." Lynn states crossing her arms.

"Actually, dancing is considered exercise." Sarah comments, surprising the family "Most football players and swimmers have to learn to dance in order to keep balance their plays. Most video games these days have players exercise more."

"Have you all ever worked before coming here?" Scan asked as the sisters share no response to that, "Consider this, Lincoln has been good company when we have him hang with us with good pay. Your father may have lacked the knowledge of having his son work without pay is against child labor laws, especially if he's unpaid to cater."

"Wait, working while not getting paid for it is illegal?" Lana asked in surprise.

Lynn Sr looks nervous, "Oh, I didn't think of it that way. I wanted Lincoln to experience the working force when he grows up."

"He's 11, he doesn't have to worry about jobs until he's 15-16." Sarah states "Sure, little chores here and there are fine, but having him work without pay in a job like catering or working at a grocery store is too much for an 11-year-old. He's a kid, let him be a kid, and not spend his childhood working all the time."

"And you girls, don't mess with your brother because we paying him for fun. Don't you think of a second what happened next when you did that, the boy is heartbroken and will be angry you all. He might never hang out with you girls after it, getting you all the silent treatment. Do you girls understand?" Scan question

"Yes sir." the girls said in union

"Yes sir to what?"

Everyone sees Lincoln, who had a big smile. "I see Linkage, he's so cool flying to midair and save you guys!"

"Lincoln!" the sisters call out as they went to hug their brother. Much to Lincoln's surprise.

"Whoa, what in the-?"

"Lincoln, we're just glad that you're okay," Lori said.

"Yeah, and we'd like to apologize for our behavior towards you. It wasn't really fair that you couldn't have all the fun." Luan states.

"Yeah, and sorry that I made you work while everyone else is having fun." Lynn Sr said in guilt, "I mean you're just a kid, you're not ready for work."

"Guys, guys, it's cool." Lincoln stated, "I'm just glad we're safe."

"So what now? The country club and their golf course are heavily damaged along with the other activities." Rita states as they see the damage towards the country club.

"Might I have a suggestion?" Sarah asked with a smile, knowing the best place to hang together.

* * *

"Now this is I like."

Lincoln seems sitting in on a picnic bench while seeing his sisters playing in the park while some chilling on the grass.

"Yeah," Sarah said as sits next to him. "Why be something fancy just go somewhere that normal and have fun."

"Indeed, the park is a way to cut loose once in a while." Scan said while eating his sandwich, "Besides, better than working."

Luna swings her frisbee as Lana caught it with her teeth. She spotted Sarah chatting with Lincoln as she thinks to herself, 'Sarah's so nice to Lincoln and tolerant to us.'

"Hey kids, the burgers and hotdogs are ready to go!" Lynn Sr announced after grilling the hotdogs and burgers. The whole family goes for the grilled food as they enjoyed their peace in their picnic.

* * *

Back at the country club, alone, a malfunctioning gopher is seen finding itself out of the hole. A shadow looms over and grabs the robotic gopher with his metal hands.

"Hmm, interesting tech. Might be useful." spoke the person who picks it up, who later turns out to be John Metaxas.

* * *

**I making art of my OCs, Navy-Heart DeviantArt profile.**


End file.
